


What Happened After

by dragonwriter24cmf



Series: Sons of the Empire [1]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Abel!Whump, Brother-Sister Relationships, Deception, F/M, Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Politics, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Royalty, Slow Romance, Torture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwriter24cmf/pseuds/dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Two years have passed since the Contra Mundi attacked Albion. Two years since Abel Nightroad of the Vatican fell in battle, and disappeared from sight. Two years of waiting. Astharoshe Asran doesn't know what to make of it...especially when an old friend appears and collapses in her garden one spring evening. Abel might have survived, but can she and Seth find a way to help him heal?
Relationships: Astharoshe Asran/Abel Nightroad
Series: Sons of the Empire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673275
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creator of Trinity Blood.

**What Happened After**

**Chapter** **One:** **The** **Return**

" _What_ _have_ _they_ _done_ _to_ _you,_ _my_ _tovarish?"_

Astha sighed, recalling those words, and the night she had first spoken them. The day she had received a message from the Vatican, via the Empire, that her tovarish, her dear friend, Father Abel Nightroad, had been killed in the line of duty. It had been a shock. Despite the Terran priest's fragile appearance, he had seemed somehow indestructible.

Almost as shocking had been her private audience with Cardinal Sforza a day later. She had offered her condolences, along with those of Ion Fortuna, Earl of Memphis. In return, the Cardinal had told her an astonishing secret. She had sent a messenger with a means to revive Abel. Though the results were still unknown and the method a secret to remain unspoken, she hoped to bring the fallen priest back from death.

Then had come the final shock, a message forwarded to her private computers three days later from the Empire. Remembering the events, Astha switched on her computer and replayed the message. It was over two years old and she had memorized the contents, but she had kept the recording anyway.

Abel's face appeared on the screen. The image was dated four days after he had died, two after they had received word that the Cardinal's plan had succeeded. Astha watched silently as the message played.

" _Hello_ _Seth._ _By_ _now,_ _you've_ _probably_ _received_ _a_ _report_ _of_ _what_ _happened_ _to_ _me."_ _A_ _ghost_ _of_ _his_ _wry_ _grin_ _crossed_ _his_ _face._ _"I_ _wanted_ _to_ _tell_ _you_ _that_ _I'm_ _all_ _right._ _Cardinal_ _Sforza_ _managed_ _to_ _bring_ _me_ _back,_ _using_ _the_ _method_ _we_ _used_ _on_ _**him**_. _But_... _I'm_ _all_ _right."_ _The_ _smile_ _had_ _disappeared._ _"I'm_ _going_ _after_ _him._ _This_ _has_ _to_ _end._ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _follow_ _him_ _and_ _finish_ _him._ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _kill_ _him."_ _A_ _sad,_ _haunted_ _smile_ _reappeared._ _"I'm_ _sorry._ _Goodbye."_ The image froze on Abel's sad smile as the recording came to an end.

"What have they done to you, my tovarish?" Astha murmured the words as she looked at Abel's frozen image. The face that looked back at her was one she had seen many times, but the image in her mind was the face he'd showed a few moments before. The man she had named tovarish had been clumsy and frequently irritating, but always gentle and peaceful, even when in the thick of the fighting. To hear him speak of killing, to see that cold, closed expression on his face was more disturbing in it's way than his death had been.

Suddenly restless, Astha reached out and snapped the computer terminal off. Sitting and thinking about Abel wasn't going to help matters. Besides, she hadn't heard a single word about him since that message. She knew nothing about his current condition. For all she knew he was sitting in some remote village, quietly preaching to the masses. Deep down, she couldn't believe that, but she resolutely thrust the thought from her mind and settled down to work on the household reports that her wayward musing had interrupted.

Half an hour later, she knew it was a lost cause, at least for tonight. She couldn't settle. Finally, she decided to go for a walk on the grounds, hoping the gentle night air would soothe her troubled mind. And that the exercise would get rid of the restless energy that had been consuming her all night. Standing, she slung her favorite long black coat around her shoulders, strapped her spear into it's usual position, and headed for the door. Her faithful attendants started to follow after her, but she waved them back. She wanted to be alone. Besides, there was little that could - or would - harm her on Kiev lands

For three hours, Astha wandered on the grounds of the Kiev estate. The night was peaceful, with only a hint of a breeze in the air, but her thoughts wouldn't settle. She wandered the perimeter, using haste mode in short hops just for the fun of it. Then she settled for aimlessly strolling around the gardens, letting her feet take her wherever they liked, as her thoughts wandered accordingly. Finally, she found herself stopping by a large stand of trees.

A small wistful smile creased her face. This was the place where, almost three years ago, she had surprised Abel sneaking onto her estate. He had been on the run, he and his companions, and come to her for help. She still remembered his yelp when her thrown wine glass had hit him and the near-shriek when her pet tiger had tried to bite him. Looking at the stand of trees, she could almost see the sheepish smile on his face when she had confronted him, could almost hear the smooth tenor saying, "Hey there, Astha."

Astha sighed. Why couldn't she get rid of the old memories haunting her? After all, he was just one stupid Terran. They'd only seen each other three or four times. True, she called him tovarish. True, he'd touched her life and changed her world, but he'd done that to everyone who knew him. Deliberately, Astha shoved the memories, and the nostalgia they produced, into the back of her mind. A hot bath, she decided, then a night in the library with something to read, something interesting or challenging enough to hold her interest. Her mind made up, she turned to leave.

Behind her, several branches snapped. There was a dull thud, as though something had fallen or run into a tree. Astha froze, then whirled around, yanking her weapon from its sheath and staring intently into the trees. After a moment, her night vision spotted a shadowy form leaning doubled over against a tree. Her ears, now alert for noise, heard the faint sound of breathing. "Who's there? Come out now, or you're dead!"

"Astha?" The word was a whisper, barely audible. The voice was so hoarse it was almost gone, but something about it tugged her memory. Her spear lowered a fraction.

"Come out here where I can see you. Move slowly." Her words were meant to sound demanding, but uncertainty made them waver.

The figure slowly straightened, then stepped forward. Whoever it was, they swayed dangerously, as if drunk or at the very end of extreme exhaustion. Then the figure stumbled, caught itself on a tree, and lurched into the clearing. Astha felt her breath freeze in her throat.

Moonlight, patchy behind scudding clouds, glinted on long silver hair and showed the shadowy face and form of a slender man. The man stumbled again and pitched forward. Astha dropped her spear and leapt forward to catch the falling figure, barely even aware of why. She caught him round the shoulders as he fell to his knees, bracing him, and looked down into the battered face. "Tovarish?"

Abel looked up hazily. His eyes were unfocused, no longer hidden behind lenses, and Astha didn't think he even registered her presence. Then his gaze cleared a fraction. "Astha? Is that you?" And he fainted.

Astha didn't stop to think. She leaned over and snagged her spear, shoving it into the sheath at her hip, then picked up the unconscious form of Abel Nightroad and raced into her home. There, she laid him on the sofa of one of her parlor rooms and rang for her servants. Chandal, her oldest and most trusted servant, answered immediately. "Get me some water and cloths, and some watered down wine. Then tell the kitchen staff to fix me something to eat. Soup and bread. Now."

The old man bowed without question and left. He returned ten minutes later with the wine, and a steaming bowl with a towel draped over one arm. She took them and sent him back out of the room with instructions to check the kitchen, then find a medical kit and a clean set of clothing roughly suitable for Abel, and to make sure the bath was ready. Then she turned back to the man lying on the couch.

In the bright, even glow of the lamps, he looked even worse than he had outside. His hair was tangled, streaked with dirt and what looked like a fair amount of dried blood. His face was far thinner than she remembered, almost skeletally gaunt, and bore bruises near both eyes, and a long cut across one cheekbone. Another fading bruise showed near his temple. The rest of him was in no better condition. His clothing was stained with more blood, and tattered nearly to rags. His boots looked as if they'd gone through a tree shredder. Under the torn cloth she saw at least three bandages, which looked to have been hastily tied by amateurs, and numerous bruises and cuts. She thought he'd looked bad after the bridge explosion in Venice, but she would rather see him in that condition than the state he was in now.

With a sigh, she wrapped one arm about his shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position, then grabbed the glass of wine and held it to his mouth. Carefully, she tilted it so a little of the wine went down his throat. He choked, gasped, and his eyes opened, still hazy. He started to say something, but she held the glass of wine firmly to his mouth. "Drink."

He obeyed her without protest, taking several sips of wine. Gradually, some faint color came to his face. Then his eyes cleared, and she saw him really look at her for the first time. "Astha?" It came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Who did you think I was?" Astha's own voice was irritable, wavering between concern for his obviously severe condition, and a growing anger at him. What had he been doing, to get in such bad shape? And why hadn't he ever contacted her? Why hadn't he asked for help?

"I don't know." Abel blinked several times. "I thought…I thought I might have seen you, but I thought I was imagining it. I have before."

Concern won. "What have you done tovarish? What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure. Things have been so hazy since…" Abel clamped his mouth shut on the end of the sentence, his face twisting in terrible pain. "Astha, where am I?"

Astha almost dropped him, or hit him, in a surge of irritation. If he hadn't looked so lost and battered, she might have. But the confused look on his face stopped her. So did the previous mention of hallucinations. It looked as if he genuinely had no idea where he was, or how he'd gotten there. "You're in my house, in the Empire, you idiot. Don't you remember? You staggered onto the grounds and damn near fell on top of me."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't remember a thing." The contrition that washed over his gaunt face was genuine, and she felt the edge of her temper soften.

"You idiot." This time the words were affectionate. "How long since you last ate? And why aren't you in a hospital anyway?"

"I really don't remember." Abel put a shaking hand to his head. "I just…things have been so strange, after…" That strange pause came again. Then Abel shook his head and started making motions to get up. "Thank you for your help Astha. I'm very sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

"Turnip head!" Astha shoved him back onto the couch, hard enough to wind him. "Where in hell do you think you're going? You're not even in any shape to get out of the house. Lie down and don't move until I say otherwise."

Abel shook his head. "But Astha…"

"Shut up Nightroad. You're not going anywhere."

"Please." Abel's face was tight with distress, and his voice was cracking, even hoarse as he was. "There's something I need to do. I have an important message to deliver. I have to see the Empress, immediately."

"And how do you intend to get in to see her, looking like that? It would be almost impossible for a Terran to get in anyway, but I doubt you'd even make it as far as the Imperial Palace gates." Astha stood up. "If it's that important, give me the damn message. I'll relay it to the Empress. I have a much better chance of receiving an audience than you do."

Abel shook his head. "I can't Astha. I…I have to deliver this message myself."

Exasperated, Astha stood up and turned her back toward him, watching out of the corner of her eye. "Fine."

Abel stood. Swayed and staggered forward. After two steps his knees gave out and he fell heavily to the floor, gasping. Astha stood over him for a moment, then roughly heaved him back up and shoved him into the couch. "See?"

Abel's face was white with pain and exhaustion. Finally he nodded. "But I have to..."

Astha sighed. Same old stubborn Abel Nightroad. Even half dead, the man would try to carry out a mission. "I said I'd deliver it for you. But if you won't tell me, then wait a couple days, until you can recover, and I'll take you to the Palace myself."

Abel shook his head again, but whether in denial of his own condition, or of her suggestion, Astha had no idea. She sighed again. "What does it take to knock sense into you, priest?"

Abel looked up. "Will you…would you go to the Imperial Palace for me, tonight, and tell the Empress I'm here? That I want to see her? Privately?"

Astha considered his request. To get a private audience with the Empress tonight would be difficult, if not impossible. And to request a similar audience for a Terran priest, or even former priest, was madness. But he was obviously determined. "If I go now, and promise to stay until I've delivered your message, will you promise me you'll stay here and rest? Quietly?"

Abel sighed. "Yes."

"Fine." Astha stood up and rang for Chandal. The servant appeared immediately. "I'm going to the Imperial Palace tonight. Lay out my formal court robes. And while I'm away, take care of my guest. Give him food, medical attention and whatever else he requires, and then make sure he rests. Understood? And don't let him wander around or do much."

"Understood." The man bowed and walked away. Astha knew he was bursting with questions. She also knew he'd follow orders to the letter, and not trouble Abel too much. Chandal was the soul of discretion. 

An hour later Astha was at the Imperial Palace, announcing herself and her request at the door. Three hours after that, a servant came for her and escorted her into the Empresses private audience chamber. Astha breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily, the Empress had had no pressing business tonight, or other audiences. Otherwise, it would have taken nights, perhaps weeks. She knew Abel would have tried to come himself long before that, promise or not. She walked in and knelt before the throne dais, wondering how to deliver her request without sounding rude, or foolish.

"Astharoshe, Duchess of Kiev. You wished to see me?" The low musical voice came from the dais. Astha raised her head and made out a shadowy figure. It was too dim to know if it was the Empress, or her stand in, the Duchess of Moldova.

Astha bowed her head again. "Yes Your Majesty. I come with a message for you."

"Well then. Speak." The voice held no hint of its owner's identity, or her mood.

Astha took a deep breath, and decided to simply deliver her news straightforwardly. "Father Abel Nightroad has reappeared." She raised her head. "He came to my home tonight, and requested that I tell you he was in the Empire, and that he wished an audience with Your Majesty, concerning a message he wishes to deliver."

"Abel?" The shadowy figure stood, and the voice was suddenly that of a young girl. "Abel is in the Empire? But why did he not come to me himself? And why did you not bring him with you, Duchess of Kiev?" The voice was agitated, almost angry.

"I…" Astha swallowed hard. "I forbade him, Your Majesty. He is…not well. I do not think he could have made it this far."

For a moment, the shadowed figure was silent. Then she spoke. "Wait here." Astha waited. Twenty minutes later a young girl simply dressed in a youth's imperial garments came striding out of a door in the back of the hall. Astha recognized the slender, dark-haired young woman at once. Empress Augusta Veradica, ruler of the New Human Empire. The girl walked straight to her. "Take me to see him."

Astha bowed. "At once Your Majesty."

"Seth." The young girl corrected. Astha blinked, and the Empress graced her with a mischievous smile. "I told you before, Empress is the title I use when ruling. My friends call me Seth. Besides…" her face lost its smile. "This is unofficial. I do not wish to be known as the Empress, going to visit your home, or him. And I want no fuss raised. I wish only to be Seth, a simple pretty girl in the service of the Empire."

Astha nodded. She understood. Silently, the two of them left the Imperial Palace, carefully avoiding both the guards and the nobles who would know what the Empress truly looked like. As they approached Astha's home however, Seth asked, "Has he told you anything?" Her voice was tight.

"No. He staggered into my garden this evening and collapsed. Since he woke, all he would say is that he didn't remember much, and that he had an important message for you, a message he had to deliver himself." Astha paused, and then gave voice to her suspicions. "He appears to have been in some kind of terrible fight."

"I see." Seth was silent again. She said nothing the rest of the way to Astha's home, and managed only the barest of courtesies as Astha introduced her to the door servant and Chandal.

Chandal directed them to one of the small parlor rooms and bowed them through the door. Abel was lying on the sofa, dozing. At the sight of him, Seth let out a small gasp of distress. Astha didn't blame her. Abel had been cleaned up, his hair was tied back neatly, and he wore clean garments. But nothing could hide the gauntness of his frame, the bruises and cuts, or the terrible lines of exhaustion and pain around his eyes. Nothing could erase the signs of whatever terrible ordeal he had suffered.

Seth raced across the room and knelt beside the couch to take Abel's hand. Gently she held it in both her own. "Abel?"

Abel's eyes opened. He stared at her for a long moment. "Seth?" Then he reached down and embraced her tightly. "Seth."

Astha was shocked at his familiarity. She almost protested, but the slender kneeling figure returned Abel's embrace, wrapping her arms around his chest and holding him tightly, crying into his shoulder. Astha kept her silence. She wondered if she ought to leave, but her curiosity kept her in place. Besides, the servants would wonder what was going on if she left them alone, and she had no answer she could give without betraying her guest's identity.

Finally, Seth broke away from Abel. She scrubbed her hand over her face. Abel's eyes were glittering suspiciously. "Abel, I thought I wouldn't see you again. Your message…"

"I know. " Abel sighed, and suddenly he looked a thousand years older. "I didn't think I would come back here either. But I knew after…after what happened that I had to come. I couldn't not tell you. I couldn't just tell the Earl of Memphis to tell you, even if he hadn't decided to go to Londinium to see Esther before he returned home."

Seth managed a wan smile. "The Earl of Memphis is in Londinium? I will tell his grandmother then. She will be relieved."

Abel nodded. He seemed poised on the edge of speaking, yet he remained curiously silent. It was as if he was struggling with himself. Seth watched him for a moment then asked, "What is it Abel?"

Abel struggled for a moment. Astha winced at the pain in his face. Finally, in a shaking voice Abel murmured. "I had to tell you…its over."

"Over?" Seth breathed the word. "Abel you mean…"

"Yes." Abel's voice was shaking worse, but his eyes had a strange calm, almost akin to madness in them. "He's dead. And he won't be coming back this time. I made sure of him. Cain is… Cain, the Contra Mundi, Head of Rosencreutz, is dead. I killed him."

"Oh Abel." Seth's voice held a world of horrified pain in it. She reached out and touched his arm, though what it was she sought Astha did not know. Astha was feeling a little horrified herself. Abel Nightroad was the last person she'd have expected to say something like that. Especially with that frozen look in his eyes.

Abel was silent for a moment, and then he began to speak again, low and intense. To Astha, it seemed as if he could not bear to speak the words, and yet he could not bear to keep silent, either.

"I followed him. After I came back, after we fought above the Londinium skies, Ion and I followed the traces he left. I vowed I would search and fight, until the end of time if I had to. It was...hard. We had to penetrate the innermost circles of Rosencreutz. We fought, I don't know how many battles. I don't know how many dead-end trails we chased, or how many times we faced his minions. But we kept going. And then we…we found him. Cain. Or he found us. I don't know, and I didn't care at the time. I only know that we chased him to an abandoned station. Seth, he was trying to go back." Abel stopped for a moment, looking like the words were choking him. "I fought him. What Cardinal Sforza did to me gave me strength to match him. We fought there, in the station, I don't know how long."

Abel paused and closed his eyes. The pain Astha had seen earlier reappeared. "He was so strong Seth. Even after all we did, after all the damage he'd taken, he was…so strong. But he was done running, and I had Ion to help me, and I was...angry. Determined. And finally, I got close, got to him, and I destroyed him." Abel's eyes opened, so full of anguish that Astha winced in sympathy.

"Are you sure, Abel?" Seth's question was gentle, hesitant, but Abel flinched.

"Yes." Abel took a deep breath. "I hit him, a bolt of power straight to the chest and then I took his head, as he...as he took Lilith's. I blew him to dust, to ashes on the wind." His voice cracked and shattered on the words, a mirror to the grief written in his face.

Seth's eyes filled with tears. "Abel…"

Abel drew back from Seth's grip, from her embrace, and curled into himself. His voice still spoke to the girl in front of him, but his eyes were far away, seeing a battle neither Astha or Seth had witnessed. "I…wish I could have hated him. For most of the fight, he was the Enemy of the World. He was the way he was during the war, the way he was when he murdered her. But there, at the end, after it was too late to save him, he changed. He was Cain again. Like when we were boys, when we were young, before the accident. And he understood. Everything, even what I had done to him, and why. And he forgave it, and me. He...He said he loved me."

Abel's eerie stillness broke. He buried his face in his arms and wept, huge racking sobs that shook his entire frame. Astha heard him cry out, a muffled scream of pure anguish. There might have been words in it, but she couldn't hear them. The raw pain in his voice shook her to the core. She had never seen anyone in so much pain. Not even herself, when her partner had died.

Seth reached out and embraced the priest, her own face wet with tears and torn with grief. She said nothing, only held the grief-stricken figure sitting on the couch and wept silently with him.

Astha couldn't bear it any longer. She knew she should leave, that she should have left earlier, when they began to speak. She knew she wasn't supposed to have heard their conversation. But she could not bear the sight of her tovarish, her partner and her friend, in so much pain. She didn't understand why he wept, but she understood grief all too well. So she stepped forward and laid a hand gently on his arm. "Tovarish?"

He didn't answer, but his free hand flexed, then gripped hers and drew her closer, desperately seeking comfort. She hesitated, not sure about touching the Empress, then sat on the couch and wrapped her arms around both of them, offering her silent support. Seth looked up at her touch, then nodded and turned her attention back to Abel.

After several minutes, Abel's desperate crying slowed and finally stopped. He gradually brought himself under control. Then abruptly, he stood, breaking away from both Astha and Seth. "I…I'm sorry." And he turned and walked out of the room.

Astha started to go after him, but Seth caught her. "Leave him. He needs time alone. It is his way. I don't think he will go far, not in his state, but he needs some time to himself." Seth hesitated, and then looked into Astha's eyes. "Thank you."

"I had to." Astha stared at the door Abel had left through. "I couldn't just leave." She took a deep breath. "I know it was wrong of me to listen to you speak, and that I should not have heard his words to you. But since I have, will you permit me to ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"What grieves him so?" Astha looked at the Empress. "I know what he did goes against his vow not to kill, against his nature. But I don't understand. Who was this man that would make him go against his own will like that? How could he have hated anyone enough to have hunted him and killed him? And why, if he hated hims so much, does he mourn him now? He mourns as if he lost his best friend. I…I don't understand."

Seth sighed. "You ask reasonable questions. But not ones I can answer easily. The roots of this go back…a long time. As long as I have known him."

Astha was even more confused. "But you've only met him once, during his first visit to the Empire."

"Abel?" A small, sad smile appeared on the young girl's face. "No, I have known Abel for a very long time. Since before he was Father Abel Nightroad. He is dear to me." Seth sighed. "But that too, would be difficult to explain." She looked at up at Astha, pinned the Duchess of Kiev with her green stare. "Do you truly wish to know? The truth about Abel Nightroad, and myself? I warn you now Astharoshe, if you seek into his past, you will find out more than you ever wished to know, and secrets you must never speak of."

The warning shook Astha, but not as much as seeing Abel in such helpless pain. She had long ago decided to trust this man with her life, and had known then that he gave his kindness freely, but kept his secrets. If finding out more than she ever wanted to know was the price of being able to understand and help the man who had once saved her from herself, she would pay it gladly. "Yes. I want to know."

Seth sighed and stood up. "Then let us go find him. I cannot tell his secrets without his knowledge."

Abel hadn't gone far. They found him leaning against the wall at the far end of the hallway, where his strength had given out. He looked up at their approach, and it seemed he would have fled them again if he could, but Seth caught his arm. "Abel, please." He stopped, then silently let Astha lead them both into the library. Seth forced him to sit down, then faced him squarely. But she spoke to Astha. "Astharoshe, you called this man tovarish, did you not?"

"I did."

Now Seth addressed Abel. "Abel, do you not feel the same way about Astharoshe?"

Abel stirred. "I…of course. I'd trust Astha with my life. With the lives of everyone I care about."

"Will you trust her with the truth as well, Abel?" Abel jerked, startled, and met Seth's stare. "She has asked to know, to be allowed to help. I will trust her, as I have these past years, but this must be your decision as well."

For a moment, Abel simply sat. His mouth opened slightly, as if he was about to protest, then closed again. Finally, he nodded.

Seth nodded, then turned to face Astha. "Very well, please sit. This will take some time to explain, and some of it will be very shocking to you." Astha sat, as did Seth. Seth sighed. "I suppose I should simply start at the beginning of mine and Abel's history. I told you earlier tonight to call me by my given name, Seth. I did not tell you my full name. In the history of the Empire, I have never told anyone, except Mirka Fortuna, the name I was given." She paused and looked at Astha. "My full name, the one I was born with, is Seth Nightroad."

Astha gaped. "Then you and Father Nightroad are related."

"Well, yes." The words came from Abel. "Actually, Seth is…she's my younger sister."

Astha couldn't believe it. "But…but you're a Terran. And the Empress…the Empress has lived for over nine hundred years. It's impossible, for you to be older than she is. No Terran could survive that long."

"Not nine hundred years." Abel sighed. "Actually, it's close to a thousand, I think. I'm not really sure. I never really paid much attention to it."

Abel fell silent, and Seth took up the explanation. "It is truth, Astharoshe. He is my elder brother, Abel Nightroad. The man you knew as a Vatican priest has been there since long before the Vatican's current incarnation came to power."

Astha felt as if she'd been hit by a blast from her own spear. She hadn't really doubted Abel, and she could never doubt the Empress. But if what they said was true, both of them had been around since before Armageddon. Long before Armageddon. She couldn't find words to express her thoughts. "How? Why?" Finally, she found a clear thought to express. "Why would you join the Vatican?"

"To atone." Abel winced, and shut his eyes.

Astha found another coherent thought. "And the man…" She didn't finish, but she didn't need to.

What little color was in Abel's face left it. But he answered. "He was the Contra Mundi, the Enemy of the World. His plans have killed thousands of innocents. Among other things, he was the one who was behind the assassination attempt against Seth that we foiled, years ago. He also killed someone else I cared about." Abel's voice dropped, to where it was barely audible. To her shock, Astha saw a tear trickle down the bruised cheek. "His name was…Cain. And he was…my twin brother."

"What?" Astha gasped the word in shocked horror. "Your twin? How?" She'd thought she couldn't be startled by anything else tonight, but the new revelation set her world to spinning. Abel Nightroad, the gentle man who had counseled her against killing, had taken the life of his own brother? Astha had been an only child but among Methuselah, siblings bonds were one of the closest ties one could have. There simply weren't that many children born at a time. And twins were regarded as the most sacred tie of all. She couldn't imagine a tie like that being broken, especially not by Abel.

Her mind seized on a shard of information. Cain had attacked him first. According to the report from the Londinium attack, Abel's brother had actually killed him first. And he had been out to destroy the world. Astha knew Abel would not have stood for such a thing. Her mind began to work again, but still she wondered. _How_ _could_ _a_ _sibling_ _to_ _two_ _people_ _like Father Nightroad and the Empress have_ _gone_ _so_ _wrong?_ _Why_ _would_ _he_ _have_ _attacked_ _Father_ _Nightroad?_ _What_ _…_ _what_ _happened?_

Abel had heard the horror in her voice. He stood and turned away from her. "Excuse me."

"Wait!" Astha leaped out of her own chair and moved to stand in front of him. "Why? Where are you going?" Then she saw the wretched expression on his face. "What is it? Damn it, what's wrong?"

"I just…I thought I should leave you now." Abel turned his face away. "I know…what I've done is unacceptable to you."

Astha blinked. Then she took a step forward and grabbed his collar. "You think that because I'm shocked by this that I'm disgusted by you? That I consider you some sort of monster?" It wasn't really a question, but she saw the answer in his eyes. "Idiot. I can't believe this could happen to someone like you, that's all. You…you're a pain sometimes, but I don't understand it. Why? What happened?"

Some of the pain went out of Abel's face, but at her question he looked away. "It's a long story. Cain…Cain and I parted ways a long time ago." Before she could ask anything further, he slipped from her grip and left.

Astha started to go after him but a small hand caught her arm, and she turned to see Seth holding her back. "Seth?"

"Leave him be." Seth shook her head. "He will not talk about this right now. The wounds are too deep." She turned and looked at the clock. "I must return to the palace soon. Mirka must return to her own place, and I have things that must be done. Astharoshe, I would ask you to look after him for me for now."

"Yes Empress."

"You understand why?"

"Yes. You can not have a strange Terran appear in the Imperial Palace, especially not one you show great favor to. And if you revealed the real reason for that favor, there would be an uproar, especially if he is recognized. In fact, there would be an uproar if he were recognized at all." Astha bowed. "Rest assured Your Majesty, I will see that he is cared for here."

"Thank you." Seth smiled, but an instant later, the smile disappeared again. "I will summon you to court in one week for a private audience, to hear your report of Abel's condition. Let him be, only keep him from wandering too far. Also…" Seth reached into her carrier pouch and removed a vial of liquid. "Abel needs to rest, but I fear that in his current state of mind he will forget. If you need to, put three or four drops of this into his meal. It will ensure he sleeps. And now, good night, Duchess of Kiev." And with that, the young girl vanished. Astha knew she'd used haste mode to leave. She stared at the empty place for a moment, then sighed. Then she left the library to tell her servants that her Imperial guest had left, and to make arrangements for Father Abel Nightroad.


	2. Continuing Revelations

The week that followed was one of the most trying of Astha's life. She simply did not know what to do with Abel. Half the time she found herself concerned by his condition. At night she would see him wandering around, or get reports from the servants of his being in one location or the other. Occasionally he would doze somewhere, but within two hours he was on the move again. Her day servants reported the same behavior then as well. And his appetite, once embarrassingly large, was now practically non-existent. She almost had to force him to eat.

When she wasn't concerned, she was exasperated. She couldn't get him to talk to her about anything and she was running out of patience. She wanted to shake sense into him, or at least shake a response out of him. But she didn't know what she could say to him and, after four or five tries, she knew that confronting him, or trying to comfort him, would do no good. He simply stood there, silent as a statue, then walked away again. She wanted to slap him, but his battered condition stopped her. It felt like she'd be hitting an invalid. Also, she couldn't bring herself to slap around the kin of the Empress. She knew he was the same idiot she'd nearly strangled and yelled at numerous times in the past, but he was also the brother to the ruler of all Methuselah, the person she'd sworn her life and loyalty to decades ago. So she watched helplessly as he wandered, lost in a deep, silent depression that nothing could shake.

Finally, the night came that she was scheduled to go to the court. She got ready, then went and found Abel, in his own room for once. "Nightroad." Abel looked up, but said nothing. "I'm going to the Imperial Palace for an audience." Still no response. "I thought perhaps you'd like to come. I could disguise you as my confidential servant."

Abel didn't respond, but after a moment he stood and started to walk past her, out of the room. Astha reached out and stopped him with a hand to the shoulder, facing him angrily. "Damn it Nightroad, snap out of this. I know it's hard, but you can't keep going on like this."

Abel ignored her, just turned his face away in silence. Astha sighed. She'd hoped for some response, but she really hadn't expected anything. She half turned and reached out to a small table, where she picked up a wine glass she'd set down when she entered. "Fine. Before I leave, I want you to drink this. You haven't been getting enough liquids in your system, and I know you haven't eaten anything in eight hours." Abel made no move to take the glass. "I'm not leaving you alone until you drink this, priest."

Abel silently took the glass from her and drained it in a single swallow. Then he dropped it on the table and started to walk past her. He'd gotten all of ten steps when he stopped, swayed, then crumpled, knocked out by the sleeping draft she'd added to the wine. Astha smiled grimly, went over to the unconscious form and picked him up, then settled him on the couch. "Sleep, tovarish."

Two hours later, Astha was escorted into the Empress's presence. The servant had no sooner shut the doors behind her than Seth came down from the throne dais and faced her. "Well, Astharoshe? How is he?"

Astha bowed her head. "I…I'm not sure, Your Majesty. His wounds are healing, faster than I would have expected, but he…he's not well." Astha bit her lip to keep from venting her frustration to the Empress.

"Not well? Explain, and speak plainly. You need not fear I will chastise you for discourtesy."

Astha sighed. "He's not eating or sleeping well, Your Majesty. He wanders the estate. My servants report that he gets perhaps three hours of sleep a day, and I know for a fact he leaves most of his food untouched as well." Astha paused, then blurted out her biggest frustration. "I can't get him to say anything to me. He's barely spoken three sentences to me since that night. He just looks at me, then walks away in silence." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I'm not sure I can do anything."

"No." Seth's sad tone caused Astha to look up. The young Empress had a wistful smile on her face, staring in the direction of the Kiev estates. "I suppose I was asking for too much from you. I could never get him to speak to me either."

"Your Majesty?" Astha didn't understand what the Empress was trying to say.

Seth turned and regarded her with sad eyes. "My brother does not open up much to anyone. Even when we were children together, I could never comfort him. He would never speak to me. Only to Cain or Lilith."

"Cain?" Astha frowned in puzzlement.

"They were very close, my two brothers. Even when they fought, which was frequently, Lilith said they loved each other. I never understood it."

Astha didn't understand either. If they had been close, how had all this happened? She had a terrible sense of looking at a puzzle and not having all the pieces. In fact, she felt she had very few of the pieces. But she didn't dare ask for more. She bowed. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I fear I may be unable to help in this matter."

"Astharoshe, how much of the history of the Methuselah do you know?"

The question, and the change in topic, surprised Astha. "Your Majesty?"

"How much do you know about the history of our race? Come, sit and tell me." Seth led the way to a pair of chairs, near a small table. Astha sat down across from her and quickly searched her memory. Then, when she was sure she had her facts arranged, she began to speak.

"In the oldest legends of the Empire, the Methuselah are called The Returning. These stories state that the Methuselah were originally inhabitants of this world, who left for reasons unknown. True or false, it is known that we came to this world from another." Astha paused, searching for more details in her memories. "According to old texts, we arrived shortly after what the Terrans call Armageddon. From there, we were soon involved in an all-out war with the Terrans. It ended in a cease-fire with the Vatican at the founding of the Empire, and we have been here ever since. Several families have small territories outside the Empire, but the majority of Methuselah are here."

"All quite true. Tell me though. Do you know who led us from our old world here?" Seth leaned forward, her eyes glittering intensely.

Astha searched her memory. She'd done well in history, but she recalled that her history tutor had only made a passing reference to the leaders of the colonization of Terra. "According to common teachings, four people were involved in leading us here. These four leaders, the Lords of the Methuselah, vanished shortly before the founding of the Empire, during the war." Speaking of it, Astha suddenly recalled an old book she'd read. It had been a journal written by one of her ancestors. "According to ancestral records I have, there were two men and two women. There were rumors that one of the four Lords later turned traitor, possibly two."

"I see." Seth rose and walked to a nearby door. "Astharoshe, I wish to show you something, and to tell you of some things. I believe I still owe you the rest of the explanation about my brother, and it may help you to understand some of what has happened." Seth disappeared, then returned ten minutes later with a large leather-bound book. She set it down on the table, opened it, and motioned for Astha to look. "Tell me, does this look familiar to you?"

Astha studied the illustration that was revealed. There, faded but still vivid, was a picture she'd seen of one of the Four Lords. It was an image of a slender man with wild blond hair, a devilish grin and glittering blood-red eyes. White wings, measuring a large span, showed behind his shoulders. Astha looked at the caption. It read _Cain_.

Astha stiffened. No other image she'd seen had ever given a name to the man. "Cain? Your Majesty, is this…"

"Yes. This is my brother Cain. And here…" Seth flipped a few pages. The new image showed a group of four people wearing strange clothing and standing together. With a start, Astha recognized the youngest individual as Seth. The other female in the picture was a tall, slender redhead that Astha had never seen before. The third figure was the tall blond man from the other image, but this time he bore no wings, and his face was calm and gentle. The fourth figure…Astha stared. It was Abel. But this Abel looked different. Harder, and angry. Nevertheless, it was definitely the man she knew.

Slowly, Astha straightened. Her mind was busy putting pieces together. She turned to face the Empress. "Your Majesty…you and Father Nightroad were part of the Four Lords too, weren't you? And the other woman in this image?"

"Yes." Seth turned and sat back down, and motioned for Astha to resume her seat. "What I will tell you now is a brief version of the true history behind the Methuselah race, the Four Lords, and what happened to us. Perhaps then you will understand my brother better, and be able to reach him."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Astha hesitated then asked, "Your Majesty…with all respect, is it all right for me to hear this without him knowing?"

Seth sighed. "He would never tell you, or anyone. I think it is part of why no one can reach him. They simply don't know enough to understand the depths of his wounds. Save for me, and I cannot reach him for other reasons."

Seth was silent for a moment, then began. Astha listened, fascinated by the tale she told.

"The legends are true, those that call us The Returning. A hundred years before Armageddon, those that became Methuselah left Terra and settled on a new world, called Mars. The Red Mars Project, it was called." Astha nodded, remembering the name from her history lessons. "There, we discovered and were affected by the Bascilius virus, which transformed us into what we are today. Methuselah, vampires, the children of the night. Everyone who went to Mars was touched by the organism, but four of us suffered more radical changes." Seth sighed. "That was myself, my brothers, and a woman called Lilith Sahl."

"But why, Your Majesty? Do you know why it affect you differently?" Astha knew she shouldn't interrupt, but she was curious.

"Because of what we were." Seth smiled, but it appeared more of a grimace. "The four of us were the most successful results of genetic manipulation to come out of the pre-Armageddon Eugenics program. We were sent to Mars because they thought we would do better there, as leaders of the colony. And they were right. Cain and Abel were great leaders, as was Lilith." For a moment, Seth was silent, then a small, ironic smile appeared. "Abel always hated that. That we were the products of experiments. He felt it took away from our future, that it made us nothing more than lab rats, no matter what we did. It was Cain, back then, who convinced him it was all right to try and create a future for himself."

Seth shook herself out of the daze, and brought her eyes back to Astha. "Because of the modifications to our DNA, the four of us were changed differently. We were stronger, more easily healed. We developed the ability to fly and manipulate energy. Cain and Abel were the strongest. Later, we also enhanced our powers with a form of nano-technology. We became what my brother Cain called Crusniks."

"Crusniks?" Astha had never heard the term before.

"Yes." Seth shook her head. "Each of us was slightly different from the others, with our own unique powers. Each of us felt the changes differently. My own power manipulates any form of sound energy, when activated. Abel has his own powers, and his own feelings about them, but that you will have to ask him about. And I'm not sure you will get an answer. For now, let me continue."

"Eventually, we heard about Armageddon, on Earth. We decided to return to our old world, to see just how much damage had been done, and if there were any survivors. And so we returned. And that is where things went…terribly wrong."

"Because of the war?"

"Exactly. From the beginning, Lilith was never happy about the war. She wanted it stopped. She eventually went over to the Terrans, stating that she wanted to understand them better, in order to try and end the fighting. I think…I think she also wished to give them a fighting chance. She had a very strong sense of fairness. It was one of the things I admired about her."

Seth sighed again. "I'm not sure how it would have gone, but in one of the first battles, Cain suffered a terrible accident. He was badly wounded and on the verge of dying. And so Abel and I did a terrible thing. We saved him."

Astha stared. "Your Majesty, I don't understand how that could be a bad thing. He was your brother, was he not?"

"He was. That was why Abel and I did what we did. Abel took some of his own blood, with the active Bascilla virus in it, and some of Cain's nano-machines, and we injected them into Cain. Then I used my powers to fuse the fully active Crusnik nanos directly to Cain's body and blood. That action saved his life. It also drove my brother insane."

Seth stood and started to pace, but she continued the story. "After the transformation and the fusion, Cain began to change. He became more violent, and cruel. It was as if he no longer cared about much of anything. That was when he first began calling himself the Contra Mundi, the Enemy of the World. And when he coined the phrase, 'Igne Natura Renevatur Integra'. In flames the Earth shall be reborn."

Astha flinched. But it wasn't Cain that held her focus. After all, she had never known the man. She waited, but the Empress had fallen silent. Finally she asked, "What of Father Nightroad?"

"Ah, yes. Abel." The Empress shook herself out of her memories. "Abel and I were troubled by the changes in Cain, but continued to fight along side him. But then Lilith left us. She could not bear what Cain was doing, what Abel was doing. So she defected, and went to the side of the Terrans."

Seth sighed and shook her head. "During our return and the beginning of the war, Lilith argued for peace. Even after she left us, Lilith continued to come frequently and speak to us of peace, of ending the fighting. Cain ignored her. I listened, but I never really thought about her words. It was Abel that she touched. It was Abel who began to listen to her."

"My brother…he had always resented, even hated, the Terrans, but in a strange way, he always seemed to be at war with himself. Lilith used to say he loved them too much to bear being at war with them. She said Abel's love and hate were two sides of the same coin, and he spun on the edge. At first, he denied it, vehemently. But gradually, he ceased to disagree with her."

"What happened, Your Majesty? Did he change his mind?"

"Gradually. I think it was not so much that he came to love the Terrans, but that he fell in love with Lilith, and she with him. Abel ceased to be an active part of the fighting, and became more uneasy about the war. I think…I am sure it was because he did not wish to fight with Lilith over it, not when he loved her."

Now Astha was really puzzled. "Then why would he be on the side of the Vatican?"

Seth sighed, and Astha had the sense of thousands of years of memories, and old grief. Suddenly, it wasn't hard to see this girl as the thousand year old Mother of the Empire. "Cain saw the change in Abel. At first he assumed it was moodiness on Abel's part, but gradually, he came to connect Lilith's words and my brother's change of heart. And so he did a terrible thing."

"He killed her." It wasn't really a question. Astha could see how it might have gone. A man gone insane by the power poured into his blood, and the slender woman who had defied him and turned his twin against his cause.

"He killed her, and he gave Abel her head. And Abel…Abel went mad with grief. All his pain, all his conflicted feelings, merged into anger and horror at what Cain had done. He vowed to destroy Cain's madness." Seth paused. "I had been noticing the change in both my brothers. I had learned early on about Lilith and Abel, but I never spoke of it. I feared though, feared what Cain would do when he found out. I watched and I listened, but I was too late. Cain told me it was going to be a peace conference with Lilith. By the time I realized he had lied, that the task he had assigned me was a diversion, it was far too late. I heard Abel screaming."

"I had to choose between my brothers. It wasn't really a choice for me. I had always identified more with Abel than with Cain. Besides, the casualties from the war were mounting horrendously, and there were more Terrans than there were Methuselah. I was afraid for our people. And so, when I saw Abel and Cain fighting in the docking ring, I made a choice. I shouted a warning to Abel, and then I blew Cain out an airlock and dropped him into Earth's atmosphere."

Seth turned away. Her voice was shaking slightly as she continued. "Abel and I thought Cain was dead. All of Abel's rage, his pain…became grief, so deep nothing could touch it. He took Lilith's body and fled to Earth. I tracked his landing to somewhere deep in human territory, but then I lost him. It was the last I knew of my brother for almost nine hundred years."

Seth paused and collected herself. Her voice had returned to it's cool, business-like tone when she spoke again. "I was the only one of us left, and of course I did not dare explain what had happened. It would have caused rifts between our people, and internal bickering that we could not afford. And so I gathered some trusted friends and told them my brothers had disappeared, with no warning. And together we devised a plan to end the conflict."

"And you became the Empress, Your Majesty." It wasn't a question. Astha understood quite well why the true history of the Four Lords had never been revealed. She also understood why Seth had taken power. As the only one left, the people who knew her true identity would have deferred to her, and the rest would have followed their lead. And then the Four Lords had fallen into legend, supplanted by the Empress.

"Yes. I used my power to end the feuding. Since then, I have fought to maintain peace. Part of it was to protect our people from further heavy casualties. But it was also because I hoped to find some word of Abel." She paused, and then gave Astha a slight smile. "You were the first person to give me hope of his well-being, did you know that Astharoshe? I had heard rumors of a man in Vatican territory who sounded like him, but you were the first one to confirm that my brother lived, and was doing well. I am…grateful to you for that."

Astha bowed her head. "Thank you, Your Majesty, but there is no need for that. After all, I had no idea who he was. It was pure chance that he was in the Vatican, and was assigned as my assistant in catching Enderle."

Seth was silent for a moment. "Abel…I think he went to the Vatican because it was what Lilith would have asked him to do. He told me, once, that it was his way of apologizing to her. But I also think that after a time, it was his choice as well, for other reasons." She stopped, then turned to face Astha. "And now Astharoshe, do you understand a little more about my brother?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

Seth sighed, then turned and walked back to her throne. "If we speak much longer, people will start questioning it. Tell Abel…tell him that I will come to visit him the night after tomorrow. That is all Duchess of Kiev." Astha rose, bowed, and left.

On her way home, Astha thought about everything she had learned that evening. It was a shock to hear of Abel's past but somehow, she wasn't very surprised. She had always wondered how he'd survived his injuries in Venice, and in the Empire. She'd also wondered about the sadness in his eyes, and the way he had understood her so easily, how he accepted everything she had done.

Upon entering her home, Astha's first act was to check on Abel. Her servants reported that he hadn't left his room since her departure. She changed, got a snack from Chandal, then went down to Abel's room. She found him lying on the sofa where she'd dropped him hours earlier. He hadn't moved but his face was tight, as if he'd suffered ill dreams at some point. With a sigh, Astha left and instructed her servants to inform her the instant Abel began stirring.

The next evening, she went to check on him again. He was still asleep on the sofa when she entered, but when she approached, he stirred and opened his eyes. He groaned, then sat up, and his eyes found hers. For an instant she saw the raw anguish, the shame and the despair in them, then his expression closed. He stood and walked past her, headed for the door.

"Hey, Nightroad." Astha grabbed his shoulder as he passed. "I spoke with the Empress last night." Abel shrugged his way out of her grip, and Astha's anger ignited. "Hey, are you listening to me Nightroad? Don't you care how she's doing? She is your sister after all."

Abel stopped, and Astha heard his breathing catch slightly. She thought about waiting until he made a verbal response, but she knew from the past week that she might have to wait forever. Instead, she walked around in front of him and looked into his eyes. "She's worried about you. She's afraid you'll collapse." Astha paused. "Look, I know you're having a tough time. But you can't just fade like this. You have to fight, to live. Talk to me, scream, pound the walls to rubble, I don't give a damn, but do something, instead of letting the past eat away at you like this."

Abel turned his face away. In a voice barely above a whisper he said, "Astha, you don't understand."

"I don't understand?" With one fluid lunge Astha grabbed Abel by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. Abel's gasped, and his startled gaze looked square into her eyes for the first time since the night he'd told her the beginnings of the truth. "I know a lot more than you think, or want me to. I know that you used to be a lot more like him, more like your brother, than you want anyone to know." Abel flinched and went white, but Astha didn't let up on him. Now that she had an opening, she intended to maximize her impact. "I know that you feel responsible for your brother's insanity, and that it made having to destroy him all the harder. I know you were angry at him for killing your lover, and afraid he'd destroy everything, or you'd never have managed it at all. And I know you became a priest to honor a loved one's wish, and became the man I knew because of that."

She released him, turned away as he fell against the wall, and was silent for a moment. When she spoke again, her voice was softer, but still filled with anger and not a little pain. "I had a long talk with the Empress, your sister. She told me about who you were, about your brother, about Lilith. And I do understand now. You had to kill him, because he was threatening everything you loved, Terran and Methuselah. And now you have no idea how to deal with it, or with all the feelings it's dragged from the bottom of your soul. You…you loved him and hated him, and you can't take it."

She paused, then turned back to face Abel. He was leaning, slumped against a wall, and he was breathing very fast. She could see the terrible pain her words had evoked in him, but he was still silent. She decided to push him a little further, though she thought she might try a different angle. "You want to know what I really don't understand, Nightroad? I don't understand why you tried to do everything alone. And I don't understand how you survived it. I want to know, how did you survive fighting this?" She pulled out an old journal she'd picked up from the library the previous evening, flipped it open to a page she'd marked, and dropped it in front of him. Abel gasped. The picture was similar to the one the Empress had shown her. Cain…altered to one of the Four Lords of Methuselah. "Tell me my partner, how could you have faced this? Does it have something to do with… Crusnik?"

Abel's eyes met hers, wide and wild. He was breathing so hard she feared he'd start to hyperventilate. Then he twisted away, turning his back to her. "How did you…?"

"The Empress. She said that if I wanted to know more, I had to ask you." She caught him and forced him around to face her again. "Tell me. What is the Crusnik? I know it was something that all of you have, and that it's different for each of you. What…is it to you? How did it help you survive?"

"I…I can't." Abel's face twisted. "I don't…I don't want you to know about that. I'm sorry Astha, but I can't tell you about that."

Astha jerked away, hurt. "I thought you trusted me, tovarish." She turned and began to walk away.

"Astha, please." Astha stopped, but didn't turn around. After a moment, Abel continued, his voice a broken whisper, raw and vulnerable. "I…I can't. You don't understand. I…I can't control Crusnik. I might…I'm afraid to reveal that side of me."

Astha turned and walked back to him. "Afraid? Of what? That I'll be afraid, that I'll reject you as some sort of monster? I don't do that to friends, Nightroad. Or are you afraid you'll go mad like your brother?" Abel flinched. Astha seized his shirt pulled him upright, face to face with her. "That's it isn't it? You're afraid that you're turning into a madman. And that neither of us can handle it. Damn it Nightroad!"

Astha ground her fangs in frustration, and then came to a decision. One more push. She released Abel and stepped back a pace. "Hey priest." Abel looked up at her, expression cracked wide open, no longer a mask of silence. "Show me. Show me what it is you're so afraid of."

Abel shook his head, fear flaring in his eyes, pouring along every line of his gaunt frame. "Astha, I can't…"

"Show me." Astha drew her spear from it's sling. "If I can't handle the truth, I'll leave, and I'll never bother you again. And if you lose your mind…" She hefted the blade. "In your condition, I can hit you with this. And trust me Nightroad, I will. I promise you."

Abel was still silent. In desperation Astha whispered, "Come on tovarish. Trust me. Please."

Abel looked at her again, something broken and despairing in his gaze. "You swear, on your honor, that you will destroy me…if I can't control Crusnik? And that you will leave me?"

"Yes."

"All right." There was a painful light, akin to madness, in the priest's haunted, tormented gaze. He straightened away from the wall. One hand reached up and slowly undid the tie that bound his hair back. His eyes closed, and when they reopened, they were no longer winter blue, but blood red. His mouth opened slightly, and she saw fangs protruding.

Lightning began to crackle around Abel's thin form. His long hair stood up, framing the altered face in a way that resembled a silver crown. His skin tone changed, from pale to a dusky color, as if his blood had been replaced with ink. From nowhere, two enormous black wings spread from his shoulders. They were battered, but looked somehow hard, as if formed of metal. The wings flared, then spread wide like the pictures of angels she seen in Terran lands. And like a black version of the image she'd seen in the journal. Then Abel lifted a hand, straight out from his shoulder, and she saw the nails had become claws. Something reddish black sprayed from his arm, then condensed to form a gleaming red-black scythe. It seemed attached to his hand. In a voice harsher and lower than any she'd ever heard from the priest, the strange figure spoke. "Crusnik 02. 50% activation."

Astha stared. She'd had no idea what she'd be facing when she asked Abel to reveal the hidden side of him. And she could see why others might find him terrifying. Lightning played lightly over the figure, arcing between the wings. The face was hard, feral, but the eyes…blood red though they were, she forced herself to meet them, and saw in their depths the man who had been her friend. She took a hesitant step forward. "Nightroad?"

The figure dropped the arm with the scythe. He eyed it a moment, then did something. The scythe flickered and disappeared. Blood red eyes met hers. "This is…when I become Crusnik, this is what I become. This…monster. I never wanted you to see this…this cursed form of mine."

He started to turn away from her, but she took two more steps and caught his arm. "I'm not afraid of you like this, Nightroad."

"You should be. I…" He sighed again, winced. "Do you know? A Crusnik is a Methuselah…that feeds off of the blood of other Methuselahs. We feed off the Bascilis virus in vampire blood. _That_ is what I am." His head bowed. "Now do you understand?"

"Yes. But I'm still not afraid." Her anger had vanished, replaced by a strange sense of…awe? Concern? She wasn't sure, and she couldn't really find any energy to care. Instead she felt curiously detached, as she had when she had first considered calling this man her friend. She reached up, and gently turned the fanged dusky face to hers, and met the blood red eyes again. "You aren't a monster, Nightroad. You're a lord of the Methuselah, brother to the Empress. And you are my friend, my tovarish." She paused, searching his face for the source of his fear. "If you need to feed, or something, I can help you. I told you, in the Empire it's considered an honor to be able to help someone."

Abel, the Crusnik, stared at her for a long moment. Then he abruptly turned away from her, pulling free of her grip and leaning against the wall. She saw a shudder shake his frame, and the lightning playing about him died.

_He's_ _crying._ Astha saw the second shudder race through the figure leaning against the wall. It seemed strange to see this being, this Lord of the Methuselah, weeping, but that didn't matter. She reached out, hesitated, then reached past the black wings to put a hand on his shoulder. The wings were hard like enamel, and Abel stiffened.

"Idiot." There was only affection, in her voice as she spoke, her earlier frustration gone. "You don't have to turn from me. I told you I'd help. We Methuselah…when someone we love dies, we gather together, share our grief, tell each other stories about the one who has gone. You…you can't really do that, not the way we do, but you can talk to me." Abel was silent. Astha sighed. "Moron. I didn't mean earlier that you couldn't grieve. Just don't shut everything out and forget to live. Don't shut out people who care about you."

For a long moment, the Crusnik simply stood there. Then his knees gave out and he fell. Astha caught him. As he fell he changed again, and when he reached the floor he was once more Abel, the man she had always known. Astha helped him lean against the wall, then sat beside him, one arm wrapped around his shoulder and her other hand holding his for comfort. Through the tears on his face, she saw red streaks. _Blood?_ _But_ _how?_ Then she realized. _His_ _tears,_ _in_ _that_ _other_ _form._ She said nothing, simply sighed, pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and placed it on his hand. Abel said nothing, but his hand closed on the square of cloth. Astha was relieved to note that his grief no longer held the desperate, soul wrenching agony she'd seen before. Pain, yes, but under that was relief, and some of the haunted, tortured madness had faded from his eyes. Astha didn't say anything about that either. She simply sat and waited, until Abel fell into an exhausted sleep again. Then she carried him to his bed, laid him down, and sat down to wait for the next time he awoke.

She'd been sitting there for all of an hour when she heard Abel groan. She looked up to see him shift, then toss his head restlessly. Another groan escaped him, and the shaking grew worse. She was just about to shake him awake when, with a choked off scream, he jerked upright. He gasped for a few seconds, then buried his face in his hands.

"Nightroad? What's wrong?"

Abel's head jerked up. "Astha?" He looked confused.

"Yeah. What the hell happened? One minute you were sleeping, the next..."

Abel sighed. "It was nothing. Just…just a dream." He blinked a few times, registering her presence and his bedroom. "Astha, why on Earth are you in here? And when…" he flushed slightly, but it was the most normal he'd sounded since he arrived, and it made her feel relieved.

Astha reached over and slapped him lightly. "I wasn't watching you sleep, you idiot. I was waiting for you to wake up so I could deliver a message. I was honestly trying to ignore you, until you started getting so restless."

Abel flushed again. "Ah…You had a message for me?"

Astha thought about pursuing a question about whatever had woken him, but decided against it. She'd had enough of pushing him for tonight. At least he actually acknowledged her presence now. "Yes. The Empress wished you to know that she intends to visit you tomorrow night. So don't take it into your head to go wandering all over the grounds again, got it? I will be seriously annoyed with you if I have to hunt you down and drag you back here. I may even let the tiger do it for me."

"Understood." Abel even managed to give her a ghost of his old grin. Satisfied with the progress made, Astha left him to his own devices for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of the origin story details might be a little off, but...again, those details hadn't been released when I wrote this. I've tried to tweak it a little, but...yeah.


	3. By the Side of the Empress

The next evening at dusk, Astha received a formal notice informing her of an intended visit by a 'servant of the Empire'. Shortly thereafter, a slender, black haired girl appeared on her front steps. She and Astha bowed to each other. "Good evening Astharoshe."

"Good evening. Please, come inside."

Inside the door, Chandal took Seth's jacket. In response to Astha's query, he told them that Abel was in the library. Astha nodded and led the way. At the door, however, she stopped. "If you wish, I will wait here while you speak with him."

"It is not necessary. This is your home after all. And you know most of what there is to know of both of us." Astha seriously doubted that, but she wasn't going to argue with the Empress.

Inside, Abel was looking at the bookshelves. However, he turned when they entered. "Seth."

"Abel." There was a pause as the girl moved to stand next to the tall slender man. "Astharoshe told me you were not well, but you seem to be all right." She hesitated a moment. "Abel, are you all right? Be honest with me."

"Well, I'm not sure. I still…" Abel paused and heaved a deep sigh, as if he were trying to clean out his soul. "I think it will take a long time, for me to be all right. But Astha knocked some sense into me, and reminded me of some important things, so I will manage."

"I see." Seth nodded, but her eyes were sad. They stood in silence for a time. Astha tried to decide whether to break the silence or simply leave. The tension in the air was making her irritable.

"Seth." The word was quiet, but somehow commanded attention. The child-like Empress looked up at her older brother questioningly. "That night, when you came…I have to admit I really didn't want to see you." Abel bowed his head. "I was too ashamed. I was afraid you would hate me for what I did. I couldn't bear to face you, after that. But tonight, I'm glad you came. There's something…something I want to say to you."

Abel turned to face his sister. He reached out, gently, hesitantly, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Abel?" Seth drew back, questioning. Abel gave her his sad smile.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. All this time, I've left you to bear the burden alone." He gently pulled her close and wrapped his other arm around her. "I was grieving, but so were you. I know you cared for Lilith, and that you had to bear the burden of thinking you killed Cain the first time. But I left you. I wasn't here to help you, not with protecting our people, or with your pain. I abandoned you." His arms tightened. "I swore once to someone, to stand by their side, but I failed you. I…I should have stayed by your side. And so…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you alone."

Seth simply stared at him for a moment. Then she threw her arms around his slender frame and hugged him back. Astha saw her shoulders shake, and decided to leave. She was sure that her two guests could use some refreshment, and that she'd better go tell the kitchen staff what she wanted. After all, everyone knew that special servants of the Empire could be very particular, and it was obvious that Abel needed special care, given his condition and lack of appetite recently.

*****WHA*****

Seth and Abel both sensed Astha leaving. As soon as the Duchess of Kiev left the room, Seth gave in to the sobs she'd been struggling to control. She held her brother tightly and wept into his shirt. Abel didn't speak any further. Instead, he sank to the floor and cradled the sobbing figure in his arms. His own tears fell silently. Together they sat on the floor of Astha's library as Seth wept for her friend, dead for nine centuries, for her brothers, one dead and one wounded, and for the nine hundred year silence of grief and pain that she had forced herself never to acknowledge.

Finally, Seth stopped crying. She pushed away from Abel and scrubbed a hand across her face. Abel quickly dashed a sleeve across his own face, then handed Seth the handkerchief that Astha had given him the day before. Seth gave him a wan smile. "That's unlike you Abel, to be prepared."

Abel returned the smile with a weak one of his own. "Yes well, the Duchess of Kiev left that in my possession by accident, and I hadn't managed to return it." His expression turned serious. "You told her about me."

"Yes." Seth sighed. "I had hoped that she might be able to reach you, if she knew more. I…wasn't sure what else to do."

"It's all right." Abel smiled softly. "It worked."

"Yes." Seth tilted her head. "What did she say to you, to bring you back?"

Abel was silent for a long moment. Then he reached out gently. Seth took his hand. "She said…she reminded me there was someone here I needed to take care of." Abel smiled gently, sadly, at his younger sister. "And that I was not alone. That she was not afraid of me, not even…not even in _that_ form. But mostly, it was knowing that I wasn't alone."

"I see." Seth's eyes turned serious. "Tell me Abel. What are you going to do now?"

Astha returned just in time to hear the question. Both siblings turned to look at her. She flushed, then bowed and gestured for her servant to place the tray of food and drink she'd brought on the table. "I beg your pardon. It simply occurred to me that perhaps you would both care to eat." She looked at Seth. "If it is the Empress' will, shall I leave you alone again?"

"That is unnecessary." Seth and Abel both rose. Seth gestured for the servant to leave. At Astha's nod, the man bowed and exited. Seth moved to sit in one of the chairs near the small reading table. "In fact, I suspect we will need your help." Her gaze turned back to Abel. "Tell me, what will you do now?"

"I don't know." Abel moved to sit in a second chair, and Astha took a third. "I really have no idea."

"Do you intend to return to the Vatican?"

"I…" Abel shook his head. "I can't. I was pronounced dead in Londinium by several witnesses, and by reliable clergy. Even if they accept that I'm alive, they can't very well accept me back. There would be too many questions. Besides…" Abel sighed. "The AX was dissolved, and Caterina changed sides. Those two things were the only things that had me in the Vatican at all."

"So you knew about Cardinal Sforza."

Abel grimaced. "I was a large part of the reason she got into trouble. But I knew. I even helped her infiltrate the Rosenkreutz Order with some of the others. Or rather, I should say that we helped each other. But I lost track of her while hunting Cain…so I have no idea where she went when Rosenkreutz began to fall."

"I see." Seth's tone was neutral. "So you will not be returning to the Vatican." A small smile appeared. "I must admit, I'm somewhat relieved by that. But tell me Abel, what do you want to do? Will you stay here?"

"I don't know." Abel stared into the cup of tea Astha had brought up for him. "I want…I wish I could just rest and forget it all. But even with Rosenkreutz gone, there are a lot of humans and Methuselahs who feel that the two races can't coexist, or who feel the other side deserves to be destroyed. I can't…I can't just leave things like that. Besides…" Abel sighed. "I'm still…a sinner."

"I don't believe that." Seth's voice was hard and upset, and she smacked her cup into the table with more force than necessary. "Abel, everyone else has forgiven you! Isn't it time you did the forgiving?"

Abel stared at the young Empress, startled. Then a sad smile crossed his face. "Perhaps, but it's hard." He sighed, then abruptly turned to Astha. "Astha, do you have any sugar for the tea?"

"Sure." Astha gestured toward the sugar pot. She watched in amazement as Abel began spooning sugar into his tea.

"Eleven…twelve…thirteen. There! Thirteen spoonfuls of sugar. Perfect!" Abel stirred the tea, now more sugar than tea, then sipped. Astha blinked.

Seth laughed. "Still have a sweet tooth, Abel?"

Abel looked at her. "Well…yes. The Professor said I was hypoglycemic, whatever that was, and had permanent low blood sugar." A line of pain appeared on Abel's face, eyes going distant.

"Abel?"

"Oh, sorry." Abel visibly forced himself back to the present. "I was just thinking. The Professor…he was one of my friends in the AX. He was gravely wounded during our assault on the Order, and close to death. I was just…wondering how he fared." Abel sighed, all trace of good humor gone.

They sat munching for several hours while they discussed various things. Abel was curious about how things had gone in the Empire since his last contact. Astha and Seth brought him up to date on various events, and on news they'd heard of the outside world. Astha was in a good position to inform him on such things, as the Empress' liaison to the outside world. Occasionally, Abel would speak of his own doings, but often he would fall silent in the middle of his words, and the lines of pain and grief would reappear on the gaunt face. Neither Astha nor Seth chose to press him. They simply turned conversation to something else, until Abel rejoined them. Finally, two hours before dawn, Seth rose to leave. Astha walked her to the door. At the threshold, Seth paused and turned to her. "Thank you, Astharoshe, for caring for him. I will leave him in your capable hands." And she was gone.

After the Empress left, Astha returned to the library. Abel was sitting in the chair he'd occupied most of the evening, but he'd slipped into a doze. Astha grimaced, then started to reach over and shake him awake, when he suddenly moaned and turned his head sharply. His face tightened, as if with unbearable pain. Concerned, Astha reached out and tapped him sharply on the shoulder. Abel's eyes snapped open, and he jerked upright with a gasp that was more than half scream.

"Nightroad, what's wrong? What happened?"

Abel gasped, then his eyes focused on her and he gave her a pale, shadowed smile. "Oh nothing. Just a dream." He rose.

It must have been one hell of a dream, but Astha didn't comment. She simply stepped back. "Well, you'd better rest, Nightroad. I know you haven't been getting enough sleep lately. Go lie down and get some sleep." Abel nodded silently. Astha watched him walk down the hall, and silently prayed that he would have no more ill dreams.

*****WHA*****

Days passed. Abel's wounds healed, and his appetite slowly revived. He was still quieter than Astha remembered, and the shadows remained in his eyes, but at least he spoke to her, and ate, and read. Occasionally, she even saw the ghost of the humorous, awkward priest she had known. Seth sent messages, and sometimes visited. Astha thought about suggesting she bring Abel to the Palace, to court, but they all knew it would be impossible. Too many people would recognize the pale Vatican priest. And too many would wonder why a Terran received such royal favor. But the problem of Abel and Seth continued to trouble her. Already, there were rumors in court about the visits she received from the 'Imperial servant'. And whispers of why she remained on her estate so much. Finally, she decided to talk to Abel about it again. She found him in his room, reading, but he looked up and closed the book when she entered. "Good evening, Astha."

"Evening, Nightroad." She sighed, then crossed the room and sat down in a convenient chair. "Look, you know we can't keep this up forever."

"What?" Abel looked genuinely confused. Astha stifled an urge to slap him.

"This arrangement. You staying here, the Empress coming down to visit. People are beginning to wonder why I stay on my estates so much when I'm one of the Imperial favorites. And more people are wondering why the Empress keeps having audiences with me, and sending her 'servant' to visit. If we don't figure out something soon, we'll get someone with more curiosity than sense poking his nose into the matter, and there will be an uproar. We need to figure out what to do with you Nightroad."

Abel sighed, and ran a hand through his long silver hair. "I'm sorry Astha."

"Idiot. You don't need to apologize. We just need to figure out what to do with you. Are you intending to settle in the Empire forever?"

"I…I can't." Abel raised his tense face to look at Astha. "I still…there are still those who will never accept or believe in peace. I promised Seth I would help her, and I also have my promise to Lilith to fulfill. I can't just hide here." Then his face fell. "But I can't just leave, either." He sighed. "Seth asked me once to stay here as her brother, but even if I could, I know that it would only cause problems for her if her older brother suddenly reappeared. Especially as I am now."

"Yeah…" Astha trailed off as an idea hit her with the force of a lightning bolt. "Wait a minute. You said if her older brother appeared. What if it isn't an older brother?"

"Huh?" Abel blinked. "What do you mean? There aren't any younger brothers."

"I know that, idiot. But for Methuselah, apparent age depends on how old you look when you first Awaken. So nobody judges individuals by apparent ages. And the family history of the Empress is a secret that no-one knows the truth of. So for all anyone in the Empire knows, she could have a younger brother."

Abel blinked stupidly a few more times, then she saw the light dawn behind his eyes. "Yes, that's true." Then he suddenly deflated. "But there are still people in the Empire who would recognize me from my last trip here. And I was a Vatican priest then. That would cause problems as well."

"Not if you were doing it on her orders, as an Imperial agent." Astha laughed. "Hell Nightroad, as the Empress' kin, you could get away with anything anyway. But if we tell people you were on an undercover mission for the Empress, they'll accept it. And if we make your return dramatic enough, there won't even be many questions."

Abel nodded. Then he winced. "But I'd get caught up in the Imperial politics. I hate all of that. I'm no good at it, either." He flinched. "I don't want to be trapped in Imperial power plays and political maneuvering."

"So get the Empress to declare you assigned to specific duties." Astha thought for a moment. "You said you needed to travel, that you wanted to be out in the outside world. I could use a partner, and you already know more than I will in five lifetimes. You could publicly request an ambassadorial and envoy position. Then you'd be in the outer world, and when you aren't, you could stay in seclusion, resting."

Abel nodded. "It could…it could work." Then his blue eyes darkened. "I still need to ask Seth about it though."

Astha nodded. "I'll see to it that you have the opportunity."

The next night, Astha went to the Imperial Palace. The court was having one of its big public gatherings, with dozens of nobles attending. Astha winced. With a gathering like this, there was no way she'd be able to get a private meeting with the Empress tonight. She'd have to improvise. She squared her shoulders and approached the throne, kneeling at the base of the dais as a request for acknowledgment.

"Duchess of Kiev?" The Empress' voice was questioning as it acknowledged her.

Astha bowed her head. "Your Majesty. As per the request you sent with your servant, I have been developing ideas on how to renew and enhance our contacts and information networks in the Outer World. I intended to bring them tonight, to submit to Your Majesty, however, my new servant forgot to place them with my Court apparel, and I foolishly forgot to check until I was at the Palace. I beg your forgiveness for my error. If you wish, shall I return home, and bring them to you?"

"That will be unnecessary, Duchess of Kiev." The Empress sounded amused, though whether she understood Astha's ploy was unclear. "I will send my servant for the plans later. Although…" The Empress laughed, her tone turning faintly chiding. "I shall expect there to be no more such mistakes in the future, Astharoshe Asran."

"Yes Your Majesty. Thank you for your generous indulgence and forgiveness. I shall make sure it never happens again." With that Astha rose, bowed and retired, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Shortly after, Astha was home, she changed into comfortable clothing, then sought out Abel. "Well partner, I seriously hope you appreciate this."

Abel looked up from the book he was reading. "Oh, did you manage to speak to the Empress?"

"Of course I did, you twit." Astha glared at him, somewhat affectionately. "But I had to embarrass myself in front of the entire court to deliver my message, and I couldn't say anything outright. All I could do was hint that I needed an audience." She sighed. "It doesn't matter. There's supposed to be an Imperial servant at the door sometime tonight or tomorrow. If it isn't Her Majesty in disguise, you're going to pretend to be my bumbling new servant, got it?"

"Bumbling servant?" Abel blinked. "But may I ask why?"

"Because…" Astha growled. "The only way I could get suggest a visit was to claim I had plans related to my liaison duties, and that my stupid new servant forgot to give them to me. You're the only person on this estate who could possibly pass as a new servant." She sighed. "I'm going to draft a note to the Empress, in case we need it."

Fortunately, Astha's concerns were unfounded. The next evening, Seth appeared at her doorstep. Chandal let her in and ushered her to the dining room, where Astha and Abel were finishing their meal. Astha hurriedly rose and poured the Empress a glass of wine, then offered her a plate. Abel pulled out a chair for her. Seth smiled up at him and sat down. After taking a sip of the wine she asked, "Well Astharoshe? I gather you had a message for me?"

"Yes Your…I mean Lady Seth." Astha caught the Empress' warning look just in time. "My message does concern liaison duties, but it actually concerns Father Nightroad more." Carefully, Astha outlined the plan she and Abel had come up with. "If we make his return suitably dramatic, there won't be any time for the nobles to ask a lot of questions. If he publicly requests liaison duties, and we leak information that he was involved in intelligence before, the court should accept it. In fact, it may set some minds at ease. There are those who have questioned Your Majesty's policies concerning the Outer World." Astha flinched at her own audacity in stating that out loud, but Seth only smiled.

"Quite true. It would save us from questions from those who recognize him from the Vatican as well. Yes, I think it would work quite well. But tell me Abel, does this truly suit you?"

"Yes." Abel nodded decisively. "I have no desire to be involved in court power struggles. I promised I would remain beside you this time, but I also have obligations to humans as well. Therefore, I think this may be an ideal solution."

Seth nodded, then thought for a moment. "The Summer Solstice Gathering is in two weeks. I think perhaps that would be the ideal time for you to come home, Abel. In the middle of the Court gathering should be dramatic enough. Astha and I will make sure you have suitable attire. I will inform Mirka Fortuna, and perhaps Baybars."

Together they discussed the particulars for an hour or so. Then Seth took her leave of them, carrying a sheaf of paper that could have been a set of liaison plans.


	4. Brother of the Empress

Two weeks later, they were ready. Plans had been made and refined. Appropriate clothing for Abel had been made. Abel himself had been treated by a discrete medic to get him to a healthier appearance. Astha had coached Abel on how to approach, and the proper Court etiquette. She doubted he'd remember most of the details, but then, he'd have plenty of excuses, from his absence to his relationship to the Empress. As long as he could manage to be reasonably polite, he would probably be fine. Abel himself was a bundle of nerves as the Summer Solstice Gathering approached, and Astha had her hands full keeping him from bolting. Still, on the actual day, he seemed to calm down. He ate well and Astha was confident that, with Chandal's help, he'd be presentable.

Astha went to Court early. She chatted with other nobles, discussed various activities and gossip, and pretended her embarrassment over the mistake of two weeks ago was the reason she was so nervous. When it became too much, she retired to one side and sipped a glass of wine, watching as the Grand Throne Room filled with courtiers, gossiping, dancing and enjoying themselves. By three hours after sunset, she knew all the major noble familes, and almost all the minor ones, were in the Palace. She even spoke for a while with Mirka Fortuna, who was making her own social rounds. Then, at exactly midnight (Terran time), when the Gathering was in full swing, the doors of the Grand Throne Room burst open, and Abel walked in.

The Court fell silent almost immediately, shocked by the abrupt late entrance of this stranger. Astha watched from her strategic placement near the main aisle as Abel strode regally up to the dais that held the Empress's throne.

He was a sight to see, even among the nobles of the Methuselah. His attire was of finest quality materials, and though somewhat outdated in design, still striking. His mid-calf black boots shone brightly, and his form fitting black pants showed his slender waist and legs without being too tight. Above that, he wore a close fitting white shirt with cuffs bearing emerald cuff links, and a well-fitted emerald green jacket that showed his broad shoulders and trim figure exceedingly well. Astha heard several people gasp at his audacity in wearing the Imperial color, the color of the Empress, only to fall silent as they noticed the insignias embroidered in silver on both shoulders, and in gold on the breast of the jacket. All three designs were the Empress's personal insignia, marking him as an important member of her household.

Above the jacket, Abel's long silver hair was neatly trimmed and bound back into the ponytail of a noble warrior, tighter than the looser one he'd favored as a priest. His face was still pale and slightly drawn from his recent ordeals, but the solemn winter blue eyes lent him a kind of majesty that many lords would have given half their estates to possess. The black and green hat perched on his head only added to an already magnificent and regal figure.

Seeing him like that, Astha felt her heart skip an odd beat. She had somehow never noticed, or had forgotten, how good Abel looked. Of course, she'd only seen him in his formless priest's robes, or in loose fitting borrowed clothing. But cleaned up and attired as a lord he was striking, and strikingly handsome. Looking into that majestic, solemn face, she was struck by how young he actually appeared, no more than a Terran of twenty five or so. Dressed as a noble of the Imperial Court, Astha had to admit her tovarish cut an impressive figure.

Abel strode up the carpet toward the throne, ignoring the whispers all around him. Astha wondered how he managed, given how nervous he'd been the night (and most of the day) before. As Abel approached the throne, however, silence fell. The entire court settled into a watchful stillness, waiting to see what happened with this daring intruder.

Abel strode to the foot of the dais, then bowed. After a moment, he raised his head, causing a whisper to run around the room at the breach in etiquette. "Your Majesty."

The Empress rose from her seat. "Abel. You've returned?"

Abel straightened, causing another whisper, which both he and the Empress ignored. "Yes, Your Majesty. My mission has been completed, and so I have returned to your side." They might have been talking about a trip to shop for new clothing, as casual as they sounded. The silence in the room around them deepened.

To the shock of all the watching nobles, the Empress descended from the dais. She walked gracefully down the steps to Abel's side, then turned to face him. She brushed aside her veils,then took his hands gently. "I am glad to hear that. But you needn't be so formal. Welcome home, little brother." Smiling, she tugged him down, then stretched up and planted a light kiss firmly on his cheek.

Abel smiled back, and returned the kiss. "Thank you, sister." Together, arm in arm, the two of them re-ascended the dais. The Empress called up another chair and resumed her throne, gesturing for Abel to be seated as well.

Astha could feel the shock running through the gathered nobility. For a long moment, the court was silent, as the watching nobles slowly realized the meaning of what had happened. Then the entire room exploded in an uproar.

The rest of the Solstice Gathering was entirely taken up with gossip. The entire throne room was buzzing with speculation about Abel. Astha allowed herself to be drawn in, pretending to be as uncertain as the rest of the Court, but she always excused herself before she became too engaged in the conversation. She didn't want to give anything away.

Abel, for his part, stayed on the dais with the Empress. The two of them could be seen quietly conversing, though no one dared to believe for a moment that the Empress wasn't watching the court as keenly as ever. Had Abel been any other man, or in any other company, he would have been mobbed with questions and demands for attention. As it was, no one came within ten feet of him, though many nobles clearly wanted to. Astha herself wished she dared to approach him, but the man sitting on the dais was the Empress's brother, and not someone she dared to approach too boldly or openly. So she watched and listened. She had to admit, as the Gathering dispersed shortly before dawn, that it had indeed been an excellent entrance. If only the gossip would die down quickly.

*****WHA*****

The gossip didn't die quickly, as Astha had hoped. First of all, gossip, news and speculation were the life of the Empire, much as they were for any large organization. By the next evening, Astha was sure that every Terran and Methuselah in the Empire, and quite a few outside of it, knew about Abel's appearance. Or reappearance. Once that surprise wore off, all of them were determined to debate about the details of his mission, his identity, how long he'd been gone, and a thousand other points of interest.

Then came the uproar when some of the nobles finally connected the tall, slender brother of the Empress with the tall, silver-haired Vatican priest from three years prior. Several council members came forward demanding explanations. There were questions about how far Abel had infiltrated the Vatican, how long he'd been there, and what he'd been doing. Abel said it was Imperial business, conducted on his sister's orders, and declined to offer any other details. Astha spent several meetings vehemently denying that she'd had any idea who her assigned liaison was, or that she'd had any hand in becoming his contact. It helped that she could say that with a clear conscience, since she hadn't known his true identity and hadn't chosen him as her Vatican connection, but she was heartily sick of saying it by the time the fuss died down. It made her want to punch Abel, or her fellow Councilors.

She thought the fuss would subside after that, but a month after his public return Abel and the Empress decided to take the next step. In a rare open Council session, Abel came forward and formally requested a position as an Envoy to the Outer World. Given his obvious experience, it was only logical that the Empress agreed. She assigned him the post during the session, and appointed him Senior Ambassador, effective immediately, then gave him until the next spring to decide what he intended to do in regards to Outer relations, write up his plans, and submit them to the Council for approval. The appointment went through with no problems, and caused a great deal of speculation that took two more weeks to settle down.

Three months after Abel's return, Astha received a summons to the court, for a private audience. She accepted, but she couldn't help feeling a little apprehensive as she got ready and made her way to the Palace. For the past month and a half, she'd been avoiding seeing Abel. The fact was, she wasn't quite sure how to deal with him. As her tovarish, he'd been a kind, clumsy fool she felt comfortable working with, talking to, and occasionally taking frustrations out on, or chastising. Now his new rank hung between them like a barrier. When she went to her audience, would she find the friend she trusted with her life, or the Royalty he had become?

Astha entered the Palace and was ushered, not to the usual audience chamber, but to a slightly smaller chamber closer to the entrance. As she entered, a familiar, slender form turned to greet her. A familiar voice, with a hint of a smile said, "Hey Astha."

Astha bowed. "Good evening my lord."

"Oh, come now. There's no need to be so formal." Abel's gently chiding voice made her raise her head to look at him.

"Well, it would be improper for me to be informal with an Imperial family member, my lord." Astha replied. It was true, but she wished it weren't.

"Do you really think it matters?" Abel gave her his old lopsided grin. "We're partners, aren't we? And besides, if we're going to be working together, it's easier to be informal."

"But…rank, protocol…"Astha stammered, not sure why she was denying his assertions, but to well bred not to.

"I told you, it doesn't matter to me. I'm giving you permission to call me informally, even rudely. In fact, I quite insist." Abel's voice was teasing, but Astha sensed the seriousness in his words. "If you have to be formal, then save it for when we have to be in public. The rest of the time…just call me by my name, tovarish."

Astha came up out of her bow in surprise. It was the first time Abel had ever used that term with her since she'd told him what it meant. Then she saw the sad, wistful smile on Abel's face. Abruptly, she realized that nothing had really changed. He had a new rank, but he was still the same Abel Nightroad. She remembered how the Empress had also preferred being called Seth when not acting officially. She smiled, all her earlier concerns erased. "Whatever you like, Nightroad."

"Good." Abel turned and gestured to the table behind him. "Shall we sit down to talk? It's much more comfortable."

Astha nodded and followed him to the table, noting that he seemed to have filled out a little since she'd last seen him, and his color had improved. As they sat she asked, "So, what did you want an audience with me for?"

"Well, a part of it was that I missed seeing you. And I wanted to make sure you were doing well. After all, I understand you got caught up in all the fuss." Abel laughed sheepishly. Astha was glad to see that the shadows in his eyes, though still quite evident, were no longer as dramatic as they'd once been. "But also, since we're now officially working together, I suppose we need to work out how we're going to do things, and what paths we intend to take."

"That's true." Astha paused. "You were thinking about trying to develop peaceful relations with the other countries, right?" Abel nodded. "If we're going to start offering trade relations and peace treaties with Outer Countries, should we start with smaller ones or larger ones?" She thought for a minute. "In the Empire, a strong noble family taking up with a weak one could be seen any number of ways. It could be seen as friendly, or as an attempted takeover, or as a preparation for fighting another family. I don't know how it works out there though."

Abel sighed. "It works about the same. But dealing with countries, you have to remember that the Methuselah Empire looks like a very threatening power. Smaller, more powerful countries will fight being too involved for the same reason they resist allying with the Vatican. They're too afraid of being taken over. Not to mention being scared to death of …of us."

Astha nodded, and pretended she hadn't heard the hesitation in his voice. "So we'd want to try to talk to people with a big enough power base to feel secure."

"Well, we'll probably still be seen as threatening, but that might be best."

Astha nodded again. "Okay. So can you tell me who the top human powers are? Let's say we start with the top three." She remembered that Abel had mentioned he didn't like politics, but she knew very little about the power structures of the outer world.

Abel rubbed his forehead. "There's Rome, and the Vatican of course. We'll have to deal with them at some point. Beyond that…" Abel thought for a moment. "Albion. We should definitely put Albion on the list. It's the strongest secular country I heard reports of during my time in the Vatican. And then I believe it's a close tie between the Kingdom of Franc and the Germanic Kingdom."

Astha nodded. "So we should put those four on our list of first contacts." She wrote it down. "So…which order? I'd say Albion should be first. We know the ruler is sympathetic, and it's close."

Abel nodded. "I think that might be good, but we might want to try for two almost simultaneously. After all, we don't want to have too much of a negative effect on their economy, and there will be backlash from associating with the Empire."

Astha stared at him in admiration. She hadn't thought about that. "I thought you said you weren't good at this Nightroad."

Abel grinned sheepishly. "I'm really not. But I used to hear all about it from Caterina, and I guess more of it rubbed off than I suspected." He leaned forward. "You might put the Vatican second. There have been rumors for quite a while that the Pope has developed a sympathy for Methuselah as well, and he has some powerful backers."

Astha blinked. "Well, I can see that might be good, except for one problem. How the hell are we supposed to get to see the Pope? If you go as yourself…well, you know the problems with that. And they aren't just going to let Imperial nobles walk into the Pope's holy presence."

"I know." Abel's voice was soft. "But you did save his life a few years back, during the Enderle case. We could use that. And I think I might know some people I could contact. It would have to be done delicately, but we might be able to manage."

Astha shook her head. "Caterina tried that. It didn't work so well."

Abel winced. "I know. But Rosenkreutz was causing trouble then. It created a great deal of suspicion. Besides, the Pope was more indecisive at the time, and she didn't have much backing, even in her own department. Anyway, she only tried offering peace to foil Cain."

Astha sighed. She thought trying to approach the Pope was madness, but it was obvious her new partner was set on it. And he was her superior now. "Okay, so who would you contact? The new head of Foreign Affairs?"

"Maybe." Abel looked thoughtful. "I was actually thinking of starting with someone else though. Brother Petros."

"Brother Petros?" Astha had no clue who Abel was talking about. He was obviously Vatican, but beyond that she had no idea.

Abel blinked, then shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I don't even know if I can get a message to him. But if I do, I'll let you know right away. If we can convince him to let us through, he'd be a powerful ally to have."

"Okay." Astha didn't like that Abel was keeping secrets, but she knew better than to press. She jotted the information down. "So we try to simultaneously contact the Vatican and Albion, and start making motions to contact the kingdoms of Germany and Franc. What do we offer? Just peace?"

"That would be a start, but we'll probably have to announce a decision for trade negotiations." Abel sighed. "The world is just too unstable to just say we want peace. We'll have to offer a reason. It might be best to offer a widespread bid for trade opportunities, along with direct overtures."

Astha hadn't thought of that either. Use trade conferences to try and negotiate peace treaties? "People will actually respond to that?"

"They should. After all, everyone knows the Empire has better technology than even Albion. It shouldn't be too hard. We can ask for a peace conference as part of the talk. Trade and treaty in one." Abel grimaced. "This will be a lot of hard work, and it will have problems, but it seems like the best course."

"Okay Nightroad." Astha looked down at her notes. "Would you like me to draft a formal submission of intent to present to the Council? I can have it ready by the night after tomorrow if you want."

"Actually, do you think you could hold it off?" Abel was staring at the map. His finger was resting lightly on an unmarked territory outside the main city of Rome. "Before I get involved in all this, there's something I'd like to do."

"And what would that be, Abel?" Both of them jumped slightly at the girlish voice from the doorway. Astha stood and bowed hastily as the Empress strode through the door. As the youthful figure walked toward them, she quickly stepped away from her chair and offered it to the Empress. The young woman sat down in it with a grateful sigh, then looked up at her.

"You needn't be so stiff, Astharoshe. After all, you are our close companion, and my brother's friend. As long as we're alone, I give you permission to be informal."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'm…very honored." Astha bowed again, then moved toward the seat the Empress nodded her toward.

"Seth. You should know that by now, Duchess of Kiev." Seth's smile said she was teasing, but Astha felt herself blush. Then the girl turned her attention back to Abel. "I gather that you've been discussing plans for missions as my envoys to the Outer World. But what was it you wanted to do, Abel?"

"Well, I want to try and contact an old…friend, I suppose you could say. But that wasn't what I meant." He looked down at where his finger still rested on the map. "This…this is where I crashed nine hundred years ago."

"I see." Seth's tone was neutral. "There's something there you think you will need?"

"Not exactly." Abel took a deep breath. "Seth, that's where I buried them. Her stasis unit, and his ashes. But if I'm going to live here, and stay with you…" Abel paused and took a deeper breath. "I want to bring them home."

"Oh Abel." Seth breathed the words in a soft murmur, eyes were suspiciously bright. "You've held onto her this long?"

Abel grimaced. "Did you think I would not?" Seth didn't answer. Abel sighed. "Maybe it was foolish of me, but I couldn't…besides, it was a good thing. Otherwise Caterina could never have saved me."

"I'd wondered how she managed." Seth looked at where Abel's finger pointed. "You do realize you might be able to leave quietly, but you could never keep this a secret in the Empire. I think it might be better to make it a quiet mission, but a public burial, in a private place. That would save us some questions. Besides, isn't it time you let her rest?"

"Yes." There was a strange sort of serenity in Abel's voice. It glittered in his eyes as he addressed his sister. "That's why I want to bring them both home."

Astha didn't understand half of what they were talking about. But she didn't really need to. What she did need to do was support her partner. She stood up. "If you're going into Vatican territory, you're taking me with you. You need someone with you to watch your back, and I could use the experience."

Abel started to protest, but Seth cut him off. "She is correct, brother. It will take more than just you to handle this. Besides, I will be going as well."

Now it was Astha's turn to protest. "But…is that wise? I mean…with all due respect, Your Highness, what would happen if the Empress left the country?"

"Nothing, if the vast majority of people do not know I have left. And I will be certain to set it up so that the vast majority, including the Council, does not know I am gone."

"Seth…" Abel's voice was hesitant. "It really isn't necessary, you know. I'll manage."

"Don't be stupid, partner." Astha snapped, then cringed as she realized she spoken before the Empress. And that she'd just chastised her brother.

If Seth was offended, she gave no sign. She simply sighed. "Abel, don't you understand?" She reached across and put a hand on Abel's cheek. "I don't want you to walk away again. Besides, I haven't seen either of them for almost a millennia. And I haven't left this Empire since it was founded. Is it so hard, to grant me a little freedom, and a fraction of the quiet mourning time you have had?"

Abel was silent for a long moment. Then he sighed and bowed his head. "No, it isn't. I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that I had nine hundred years, and you did not." He raised his head. "Make your plans. I'll try to get in touch with some old contacts for the journey." He turned back to the map. "I'll let you both know when it's ready."


	5. Undercover Trip

All in all, it was three weeks before they were ready to leave. Abel had trouble getting hold of some of his contacts for the trip, and in convincing them to take him and his friends into Vatican territory. Seth, meanwhile, had a number of details to see to before she was ready to leave the Empire. Planning was made more difficult by the fact that Abel did not want the trip plans widely known, not even among the Council and those Seth trusted. But finally plans were set, accommodations were made, and they were ready to go. In the dead of night, three weeks after their meeting, three nondescript minor nobles boarded a freighter going to the Outer world. An hour later they were in the air and headed for Vatican territory.

Astha spent most of the trip trying not to pace. She'd gone undercover before and she knew how to handle herself, but there was a vast difference between sneaking into Venice and coming within thirty miles of Rome. Astha was not at all comfortable with the idea of being so deep in Vatican territory. Besides, there were her travel companions to worry about. Astha sneaked a look at them. Abel was sitting, staring off into the distance. Seth was standing by the window marveling at the view. Finally Astha decided to face her issues directly. She turned and sat herself down with a deliberately loud thump in front of Abel.

"Huh?" Abel jumped, then focused on her. "Is something the matter, Astha?"

"Yes. What if we get discovered? How do we explain three Methuselahs that happen to be within fifty miles of the Vatican?"

"Well, actually, we don't." Abel gave her a bright smile. "Seth and I can pass successfully as humans. We'll just pretend to be travelers interested in old ruins. And as long as you're careful, you'll probably manage to pass as a Terran for a while too, so we should be okay." Abel paused. "Actually, you remember that man I mentioned? I was going to try and contact him while we we're en route, and see if we can meet him while we're in the area. It's as good a time as any to find out if he's receptive to our cause."

"You mean, this Brother Petros you mentioned?" Astha was intrigued.

"Yes. It occurred to me that the work we need to do might attract unnecessary attention. The only reason I wasn't caught in that vault the first time was because of the chaos surrounding the war. It would help if there were something to distract people while we move them."

"That reminds me, Nightroad, exactly who are we supposed to be moving?"

Abel blinked at her in bemusement. "I never told you?"

Astha resisted an urge to punch him. "No."

It was Seth who answered. "I told you, Astharoshe. My brother fled to Earth, to bury Lilith Sahl." She turned. "That is who we are taking home, is it not? And Cain's ashes, you said."

Abel nodded, and blinked hard, as if trying to get something out of his eyes. In a slightly hoarse voice he responded, "Yes."

Astha winced. Abel's old lover, and the brother he had both loved and destroyed. No wonder he was so pensive and insistent. She couldn't blame him. Any Methuselah she knew would have done the same thing for kith and kin.

After a long silence Seth asked, "So Abel, what do you plan to do when we arrive?"

Abel was silent for a long moment. "I want to check the place, see if there's still an easy access. There was before, but things could have changed. And I want to check if there's been any damage. I didn't see any when I went there to leave Cain's ashes, but then, I wasn't paying close attention." He sighed. "I'll also try to get Brother Petros to meet with me. And we'll see how it goes from there."

A few nights later, they were landing at a small airport not far from Rome. They dressed in inconspicuous clothing and went through the terminal, listing themselves as tourists, and no one stopped them. Astha had no idea where Abel had managed to procure documents and papers declaring them as legitimate visitors, but he had. She decided not to ask. From the airport, they walked through the city, and then headed up into the hills. As they walked, Astha noticed two bright cities. One she knew was Rome, but the other she had never heard about. With a few long strides she brought herself level with Abel. "Hey Nightroad. What is the second city?"

"The University of Rome. It's one of the best schools outside the Empire. Caterina used to attend there, when she was a girl. The town around it supports the school and the students."

Astha thought they might be making for one of the cities, but when they were about halfway there, Abel veered and went deeper into the hills. After about half an hour, they emerged into a large villa. Or at least, it had been a large villa at one time. Now it was a large pile of ruins. Abel didn't hesitate though, he simply led the way into the heart of the ruins.

In the middle of a particularly large building, Abel abruptly stopped. He was staring at the circular design on the stone beneath his feet. Quietly, he gestured the other two to step in close, then he knelt and pressed his bare right hand to a specific spot on the design in front of him.

The place he touched lit up. Astha recognized the technology as a hand scanner, confirming identity through the pattern of ones fingerprints and palms. She wondered how and why it would recognize Abel. Around them, roughly twelve feet from where they stood, the stones whined, grated, and pulled back. Abel rose. Within seconds, they were standing in the middle of a twenty foot disk, suspended in a fifty foot hole. Astha looked down the side carefully, and thought she could just make out the bottom. Then she jerked upright as the platform began to descend into the shaft.

They didn't descend very far, only about fifty feet. As soon as the platform stopped moving, the lights came on. They were in a large circular chamber, standing on a dais. There were several doorways around them. Some of them looked like ornamental archways. Others held a deeper blackness that was obviously a passage to somewhere. Abel didn't hesitate. He stepped off the dais and headed for the door on the right.

As they left the chamber, Astha took a look around. It was a large, round chamber, but that wasn't what interested her. Several of the columns and walls had deep gouges in them. And long splashes that looked as if they might have been blood, once. _It_ _looks_ _as_ _if_ _someone_ _fought_ _a_ _battle_ _here_ _a_ _long_ _time_ _ago._ She looked at the tall, silent man leading them. _I_ _wonder_ _if_ _he_ _knows_ _how_ _that_ _happened._ _Or_ _perhaps_ _he_ _was_ _the_ _one_ _who_ _fought_ _here._ She sighed. _The_ _more_ _I_ _see_ _of_ _this_ _man,_ _the_ _more_ _I_ _realize_ _how_ _little_ _I_ _actually_ _know_ _about_ _him._

They walked in silence for a few moments. The silence was kind of oppressive. Both siblings were withdrawn. One faced with seeing the remains of people she hadn't seen in centuries and the other…who knew what he was thinking. Finally, Astha decided the silence was a bit too oppressive for her. Clearing her throat, she asked, "So Abel, how much further are we going?"

"Oh." Abel seemed to wake up from his daze. He glanced at the walls around him. "Not much further, actually. The room we want is just up ahead."

A minute later, they walked through another of the large arched doorways. The lights flared as soon as Abel walked through the doorway, and Astha caught her breath in amazement.

Like the first room they'd entered, this was a large round chamber with a dais in the center. Unlike that room though, this one was far from empty. On the far side stood a large computer console, next to a door with a heavy lock on it. And on the dais…

The dais was mainly taken up by a large, oval pod, laid reverently on the platform. Nearby, on a hastily constructed waist-height stone pillar, was a containment tube, similar to ones Astha had sometimes seen on ships. Though hastily erected, there was the somehow the same air of sorrowful reverence about this as there was about the pod on the dais.

Abel said nothing. After a moment he moved slowly to the dais and knelt, resting his hand gently on the crystalline cover. Seth followed him. Astha saw both their heads bow, and an almost invisible shudder ran through the Empress' frame. Curious, she walked to the edge of the dais and looked down into the pod.

The top of the device was a clear, heavy crystal, rather than the metal that usually housed such things. Inside lay the body of a young woman. Astha caught her breath again as she recognized the slender, red-haired woman who had stood with the siblings in the picture Seth had shown her. The fourth Lord of the Methuselah. Lilith Sahl.

She looked only a little older than Abel, perhaps a year or so. Her body lay, still and relaxed, inside the small chamber, which Astha now recognized as a very old stasis chamber. She could have been asleep, but Astha knew, instinctively, that this was a coffin. _If_ _she_ _could_ _have_ _been_ _revived,_ _Abel_ _would_ _have_ _done_ _so_ _a_ _long_ _time_ _ago._ _But_ _she_ _can't,_ _so_ _he's_ _just_ _left_ _her_ _in_ _stasis._ Her hand reached out, and stopped short just before it brushed the transparent lid. _How_ _long_ _was_ _he_ _here,_ _silently_ _mourning,_ _beside_ _a_ _lover_ _who_ _would_ _never_ _awaken?_ _Did_ _he_ _ever_ _try_ _to_ _save_ _her,_ _no_ _matter_ _how_ _impossible?_ She looked at the man who knelt silently, head bowed beside her. _Nearly_ _a_ _thousand_ _years,_ _and_ _I_ _don't_ _think_ _he_ _ever_ _really_ _left_ _her_ _side._ _He_ _went_ _on_ _with_ _life,_ _he_ _went_ _out_ _into_ _the_ _world,_ _but_ _really,_ _he's_ _been_ _here_ _for_ _all_ _that_ _time._ _Mourning_ _…_ _everything._ Astha glanced at the stone pillar with its tube, laid reverently on top. _That_ _must_ _be_ _Cain's_ _ashes._ _He_ _brought_ _them_ _here,_ _so_ _he_ _could_ _mourn_ _for_ _both_ _of_ _them._ _Or_ _maybe,_ _so_ _the_ _cycle_ _would_ _be_ _complete._ Astha shook her head to try and dispel the thoughts that were floating through it. Abel's reasons for being here, for preserving his dead lover like this, didn't matter. All that mattered to her was that she help him through it.

It was Seth who finally broke the long silence. "I'd forgotten, how peaceful she always looked." One slender hand reached out, and stroked the line of Lilith's face underneath the glass. "But you know Abel, she really does look a lot like Esther. They were…very similar, weren't they?"

"Yes." Abel sighed and slowly pushed himself to his feet "They are. Perhaps that was why…" He didn't finish the thought. Instead, he walked slowly around the coffin. Suddenly he stopped. Astha craned her neck to see what had made him pause. His fingers were resting on a circular hole, half way along the far side.

"What's that?" Astha instantly regretted opening her mouth. She wondered if Abel would be offended by her rude question. She started to stammer an apology, but Abel cut her off.

"It's the opening for a storage tube. I didn't notice, when I came down here last, that it was empty." Abel smiled sadly. "It only makes sense though. This must have been where…"

"Where I obtained the Crusnik nanos and blood I sent Tres to revive you with." The new voice made everyone jump and whirl around. Astha had her blade halfway drawn before she realized she recognized the voice. And the slender female shadow that strode from the arched doorway on the far side of the room. "Hello Abel."

"Hello, Caterina." Abel's voice was hesitant as he greeted the woman who came striding into the room.

Caterina Sforza was a very different woman from the elegant cardinal that Astha had met years earlier. She was no longer wearing the heavy robes of the priesthood, nor was she wearing the jewelry that seemed to be a requirement for Terran nobles. Her clothing was good and well tailored, but not the height of fashion, and her long hair was simply pulled back away from her face, as opposed to elegantly styled. She had the look of a woman who had seen too many rough trials, and was now unsure what to do next.

If Caterina noticed Abel's uncertain silence, she made no comment. She simply came to stand beside them. "Duchess of Kiev."

"Lady Caterina." Astha's greeting was as uncertain as Abel's but Caterina accepted it and turned to Seth.

Seth didn't wait. She just nodded her head. "Lady Caterina. I'm Seth, a servant of the Empire." She flashed the lady a smile. "My brother has told me a lot of good things about you. I'm glad I could finally meet you at last."

"Your brother?" Caterina's eyebrow rose. She looked from Seth to Abel, who was still standing in an abashed silence. "I see." She moved to Abel, and placed a hand gently on his face. Startled, Abel looked up into her amused gaze. "So that's why you insisted on being my envoy to the Empire, all those years ago?"

"Well, yes, partly." Abel flushed and dropped his gaze. "Have you been well, Caterina?"

The lady's eyes darkened. "As well as can be expected, I suppose. The work we did in exposing Rosenkreutz has caused a lot of fuss. The entire Papal council has spent the past six months debating my status." She grimaced wryly. "Alec is asking if I could be reinstated, in a slightly lower post, since I was clearly working for the best for the people and the Vatican. Francesco is firmly against it, and he has enough backing that Alec can't just declare me reinstated. They have, however, agreed to let me retain and manage my position as Duchess of Milan, so I at least have some support."

"I'm sorry." Abel's voice was soft as he spoke to the woman who had once been his superior. "I'm sorry Caterina, that I caused all this trouble for you. I should have…"

"Enough, Abel." Caterina must have heard the distress in his voice, because her own voice was gentle as she cut him off. "It was my choice to fight them. It was my choice to try to contact the Empire for allies. It was my choice to go after them, even though I knew the risks. And…" She gently tilted Abel's gaze up to met hers. "It was my choice to have you by my side. Remember? 'Let's fight together.' They were my words, and I have never regretted them."

"I know. But I left you to bear the burden, here." Abel sighed.

"You left to face the enemy. I was angry with you, for fighting alone." Caterina turned, and ran her hand along Lilith's coffin. "But later, I realized that you knew something, something you wouldn't - couldn't - tell me. I stopped being angry." She smiled. "I've been coming here, frequently, hoping that you'd return safely. I thought you might come back here, once you were done with whatever you left to do. I was almost afraid you were never coming back, and then I came here and saw that." She gestured to the rough pillar. "I've been here, almost every night since I saw that pillar, because I knew you'd return here." She was quiet for a moment, then, in a harder voice she asked, "Did you finish what you set out to do, Abel?"

"Yes." Abel moved to stand beside his former superior. "The Enemy of the World is dead." They stood in silence for a long moment. "Caterina, what will you do now?"

"I don't really know. You're sure he's gone?" Abel nodded. "Well, then I have no idea. I spent so long fighting him…" Caterina sighed, and brushed an errant strand of her hair back away from her face. "I suppose it will depend on what the Papal Council decides."

"Do you really want to return to the church?" Abel's question was both curious and concerned. "A long time ago you told me you would have stayed and raised a family…if you hadn't found out. Do you really want to return?"

"If I don't, Francesco will try to start a revolution, or a crusade. Alec…he's gotten stronger, but he's still vulnerable to my brother shouting at him. I want to prevent as much trouble and bloodshed as I can." She paused, then asked, "And you, Abel? What will you do?"

"I'll keep protecting humans." Abel's face was serious, but gentle. "I will keep trying to create a world where all God's children live without hate." He smiled gently. "For now, I'm staying with my sister and the Duchess of Kiev. Seth pulled some strings and got me appointed as an envoy between the Imperial Court and the outer world. I will work there and continue to strive for peace."

"I see." Caterina also smiled. "That sounds like you." The smile turned amused, and if the lady hadn't been so dignified, Astha might have called it mischievous. "In that case, I think I may stay in Rome. I will try to fight for peace as well."

Abel flushed. "It isn't necessary."

Caterina laughed. "Didn't I tell you not to fight alone? Besides, a man like you needs all the help he can get." She turned to leave. "I need to return to my home." She paused on the threshold. "Please, try to keep in touch this time Abel."

"I will." With that promise, the Duchess of Milan disappeared into the darkness as quietly as she had come.

There was silence in the chamber for a few minutes after the Duchess of Milan's departure. Then Abel sighed and turned back to the dais, with its two silent burdens. "Well, it looks as if nothing has been disturbed here. We'll need a small craft to take the stasis unit with us. As for the computers…we either need to back up the information and perform a complete system wipe, or we need to find something big enough to haul them with us."

"We'll perform a backup and system wipe." Seth announced it decisively. Abel turned, and she gave him a brief grin. "We have computers of that strength in the Empire Abel, if we decide we need them. What we don't need is a bunch of people wondering why we hauled a thousand year old computer into the Empire."

Abel nodded. Astha decided to voice what she thought was a bigger question. "If I may ask, how exactly are we going to transport this home? We can't take a commercial ship like we did coming here."

Seth and Abel both frowned. Then Abel said, "Well, if we needed to, we could probably ask Caterina to grant us a lift. I'm fairly sure Kate is still around. But I don't want to do that unless we have no other choice, since her status is so unstable. I suppose we could try to get a hold of Leon, or one of his contacts, but I'm not sure if I would trust whatever we were given."

Astha blinked. "Why? Does he not like Methuselah, or you?"

"No. But Leon is a former felon, and sometimes the aircraft he used to supply the AX with were so rickety they should have had a coffin installed in the back as a warning." Abel grimaced. "Really! The last time I let Leon fly me in his borrowed plane we crashed on an island and almost died."

Astha did not like the sound of that. A glance at Seth told her that the Empress was of a similar mind. Hesitantly she asked, "Is it possible we could try to contact the Earl of Memphis and Queen Esther in Albion? I'm sure they could supply us with what we want."

Abel nodded. "It's possible. But it might be difficult, to bring an Albion plane here and then to the Empire without attracting a lot of undue notice." He sighed. "It still might be the best idea we have." He hesitated. "Before we do that though, I'd like to see if my contact will come through. He may be able to give us other options."

Abel turned and headed out the door, but Astha noticed that he didn't use the door they'd come in by. Instead, he used the same door the Duchess of Milan had taken. In the back of her mind, Astha wondered how many entrances and exits this underground maze had, and why it had been built in the first place. After a moment, she dismissed the question. It wasn't any of her business after all.

Ten minutes later, they emerged on the other side of the hills from their previous entry point. Astha blinked as she looked over the two cities. They were much closer. Abel picked a nearby stand of stone and sat down. Then, to her surprise, he pulled a large package of sandwiches out from his clothing, and offered some to the two of them.

Astha and Seth both stared at him for a moment, then moved to sit down next to him and take the sandwiches. After all, none of them had eaten anything since they'd left the ship, and time was getting on.

It wasn't until after she'd downed two sandwiches and some swallows of water (Abel also had a water bottle) that Seth asked the next question. "So, what are we doing now, Abel? We need to seek lodgings soon."

Abel shook his head. "There's actually a place to rest in the underground passages. More than one, really. I figured we'd stay there, to avoid notice. But I asked Brother Petros to meet me here, tonight or tomorrow night if possible. I want to see if he shows up."

"Which reminds me, Nightroad." Astha gave him one of her sternest looks. "Who exactly is Brother Petros? And what on earth did you tell a Vatican priest that could possibly induce him to meet with us?"

Abel grinned sheepishly. "Well, I told him I had information about the Rosenkreutz terrorists that threatened Rome, and about the plans of the Empire."

Astha nodded. "I can see how that would work, and I assume we can give him good information without compromising ourselves. But I repeat, who the hell is Brother Petros?" Astha was starting to get very annoyed with how Abel seemed to be dodging the question.

"Oh. Brother Petros? He's actually one of the Pope's right hand men. The Pope's Knight to be exact. He's the foremost Knight of the Department of Inquisition."

For a long moment, all Astha could do was stare at him, aghast. Then, in one fluid lunge, she leaped off her column and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up and slamming his back into the remains of a nearby wall.

Abel gasped. "Astha! What on Earth…?"

"Idiot! Moron!" Astha's fangs were fully extended in her fury, but she didn't care. Right now, she really felt like biting something. She settled for verbally chewing Abel's head off. "We're in the middle of Vatican territory, and you contacted a Knight of the Inquisitorial Department? How stupid could you be? Even I know better than to be within fifty miles of them unless I have to be!" In the back of her mind, Astha wondered how wise it was to chew out the Empress's brother, but she decided she'd deal with the fall out later. She flung her hand out to point at Seth. "Need I remind you, Nightroad, that we just happen to have the Empress, your sister, along with us? Even if this guy were reasonable, nobody would pass up an opportunity like that."

Abel's face was starting to turn an unhealthy color. Astha realized she was choking him with the collar of his jacket and let up a little. Abel gasped, several deep breaths, then held up a hand an a placating manner. "Astha, I didn't tell him our identities. No one knows who we are, so we aren't in any danger from that. And Petros is an honorable man. Strange, and a little violent at times, but honorable."

"A little violent?" Astha growled out the words. "Why don't you define 'a little violent' for me."

"Well he almost killed us all when the Earl of Memphis first contacted us in Carthage, because the Earl was a Methuselah, but he did agree to help us later, when he realized we were trying to stop a plot to destroy the Vatican and assassinate the Cardinal."

"He almost killed you, because you were with a Methuselah." Astha glared at her partner. "And this is the man you contact when you're here in secret, with us, as a representative of the Empire. You idiot! Are you trying to get us all killed?" Astha stood and glared at Abel, trying to resist the urge to throw him across the ruins.

As it turned out, she didn't have to worry. A strange whirring sound came from her right, from the direction of the cities. Astha turned and saw something large, metal and fast hurtling at her. Instinctively, she released Abel and leaped away.

The spinning mace end of a staff slammed into the ground where she'd been. She heard Abel cry out as the concussion from the impact hit him, but didn't have time to worry as a shadowy figure darted between them and snatched up the staff, then turned to face her. "Halt, vampire!"


	6. Confrontation and Recovery

Astha was relieved to see that Abel had escaped injury, despite the crater that appeared where they'd both been standing. Seth was on the far side of the ruins from Astha. Astha had, in fact, planned her leap to take her as far from the Empress as possible. She only hoped neither of the others would do anything stupid. She studied the figure in front of her as she tried to decide what her next move should be.

The figure in front of her was armored and helmed, and very well protected. He bore a long metal staff as his weapon, and one end was tipped like a giant grooved mace. Astha knew she didn't want to get hit by that. One blow would do heavy damage. Two would probably kill her. As for her opponent, she couldn't see much of him, but from the speed with which he'd recovered the staff, she could tell he was fast. He was also tall, as tall or taller than she was. And very strong, given the breadth of his shoulders and the ease with which he wore the armor and handled the staff. She wished she could see some of his face, to give her a clue of his personality, but the only thing she could see beyond the helm was a long tail of blue hair and the edge of a square jaw below a stern mouth.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then the armored figure gave Astha an eerie grin. "Foolish vampire, did you think you could attack so close to the sacred walls of the Vatican? You'll regret that mistake, with your life." And with that, he lunged for her.

Astha dodged, blocked with the shaft of her own spear, and leapt out of the way. He really was fast, faster than she'd expected. She wound up on the other side of the ruins, and hurriedly leaped up onto a low section of wall. "Hey, hold it. You're the one making the mistake. I'm not after anyone." Desperately, she tried to apply the fake identity Abel had set up for them. "Look, we're just here looking at the ruins. My idiot friend here made a mistake and got us lost, and I was pissed. That's all."

"LIAR!" The armored figure pointed his staff at her. "You lie as much as you like, the Lord finds ways to reveal your true nature. Did you think you could deceive me when the evidence of your filthy nature shows on your face?"

Too late, Astha realized her fangs were extended. She swore under her breath at the stupid mistake she'd made. Even though Abel and Seth were still safe, her cover was blown. The best she could hope for was to draw his attention, while trying not to get killed. "I'm telling you, you're making a mistake. I'm not here to attack anyone. I'm just here to take care of a private matter with my friend. Just leave us alone, and there won't be any trouble." She glared at him, then took a firmer grip on her spear. "Keep bothering us, on the other hand, and one of us is gonna wind up really hurt."

"Indeed. How well you bluff." The grin on the man's face could almost be called demonic, or demented. "But the Lord is with me. I am his staff of Righteous Wrath, and through me, he shall smite your wickedness from the face of the Earth!"

He attacked her again. Astha braced herself to meet his charge head on this time. There was no way she was going to run away from some crazy, battle mad Terran. Then a tenor voice cried out, "Wait! Stop this, both of you!"

Astha wasn't sure how, but suddenly Abel was between her and the charging warrior. One of his hands clamped onto the metal end of her spear handle, forcing it to point towards the ground. The other hand raised to ward off the attacking Terran. "Stop! You're both making a horrible mistake!"

The Terran showed no sign of listening. He leaped for the top of the wall where Astha and Abel stood. Before Astha could react, Abel's grip shifted to her wrist and he dropped smoothly off the wall, pulling her out of the path of the charging knight. Then he turned to face their attacker.

The knight was breathing heavily. He pointed his gauntleted hand at Abel. "You would defend the life of the creature who threatened you?"

"She wasn't threatening me. It was just a misunderstanding." Abel gazed at the figure before him. "Please, lower your weapon."

Instead, the man tightened his grip on the staff. "You must be mad, or a heretical traitor, to even suggest such a thing. Lower my weapon, when I have seen her attacking a Terran? And this close to the Vatican? Stand aside, fool, or I will strike you down too."

"No." The figure braced to charge. Astha braced to shove Abel out of her way. But just as the armored figure moved to attack Abel called out. "Please, Brother Petros. Would you not at least hear me out?"

The figure halted. "What are you babbling about?"

Abel gazed levelly at him. "I know the true reason you are here, at this time of night. It's because you received a message asking you to meet someone who could give you information about the status of Rosenkreutz and the Empire."

Astha was frozen. She'd just processed how Abel had addressed the man. _This_ _is_ _Brother_ _Petros?_ _Blessed_ _Empire,_ _this_ _man_ _isn't_ _just_ _a_ _little_ _violent,_ _he's_ _crazy!_ _How_ _could_ _anyone,_ _even_ _Abel,_ _think_ _to_ _recruit_ _this_ _man_ _to_ _our_ _cause?_ _He'll_ _kill_ _us_ _before_ _we_ _even_ _have_ _a_ _chance_ _to_ _try_ _to_ _ask!_ _Damn_ _you_ _Nightroad,_ _how_ _could_ _even_ _you_ _be_ _this_ _stupidly_ _naive?_

But the armored figure had lowered his staff. "And how would you know about that? I never even mentioned it to my own superiors, or my second in command." The staff lifted again. "Answer me."

"I know because I sent the message and we…we are the messengers." Abel moved closer to Astha, standing in a way that suggested both protection and comradeship. "This person is under my protection. She is a partner of mine." He paused. "I repeat, will you not hear us out, Petros?"

The figure frowned. "Who are you, to use my name so familiarly? Do you think you know me? I, the Pope's knight, and a servant of God, would never be friends with a heretic and a Methuselah." He pointed at Abel. "Who are you? Reveal your identity, or I will destroy you, whatever information you claim to have."

Abel nodded, then moved slowly away from the wall. The moons were both well up by now, and only the shadows of the ruins had hidden his face till now. Quietly, he moved into the moonlight and faced his attacker. "Do you not really know me any more, Brother Petros?" Then he grinned, his old sheepish grin. "I admit, it has been a while since our paths crossed. But I heard the Pope has been doing well with you by his side. And you did extremely well, in the fight against Rosenkreutz."

For a long moment, the armored figure stood as if frozen. Then he slowly reached up and removed his helmet, revealing a square craggy face wearing a vicious scowl. He stood, holding his helm by his visor, staring at Abel.

Then, with shocking suddenness, he launched across the ruins and slammed Abel back against the wall. His gauntleted fist raised to strike, and his face was contorted in an angry growl. "How dare you! Filthy heretic! How dare you mock the memory of one of God's fallen servants by taking his face and identity! How dare you come before me in such a guise!"

Brother Petros drew his fist back further to strike Abel down, but that was as far as he got. Astha came in from one side and Seth came from the other. Astha caught the upraised hand and laid her blade across his throat. Seth caught his other hand with a grip of steel and placed a dagger to an unprotected spot on his back. In a voice cold as winter wind blowing across ice Seth murmured, "That's far enough. Release him. Now. Or you will die."

Brother Petros grinned ferally. "So you show your true colors and attack together now? Go ahead, kill me if you can. It will be all the reason we need to start a Holy War that will wipe your kind from the face of this world."

"Stop it, all of you." The quiet command came from Abel. Seth and Astha turned to face him. His face was calm, in spite of his dangerous position. "Seth, Astha, please let him go. It's just a misunderstanding." Astha wanted to ignore his request, and she could see that Seth had every intention of not listening. But then Abel turned his gaze to them, and they both saw the quiet desperation in his eyes. "Please, you have to let him go. It will be all right."

With a sigh, both women released the man who held Abel still pinned to the wall. Abel nodded, then turned his gaze to back to Brother Petros. "Please, I understand your suspicion and your anger. But this is no trick, and no mockery. I am who I appear to be."

"Liar. The man whose face you bear has been dead for over three years." Brother Petros' voice was harsh with emotions that Astha could not begin to describe. "He fell defending the Pope and the city of Albion from the Rosenkreutz terrorists, and I know he died there. I was one of the volunteers who carried his body from where it lay to the chapel. I saw him laid in his coffin, and prayed for his soul. Father Abel Nightroad, of the Vatican, is dead."

Abel's blue eyes darkened with sorrow. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you came back for me." He bowed his head. "I didn't know. If I had, I would have sent you word. But the Lady Caterina asked for a miracle to bring me back, and I suppose you could say her prayer was granted. But I had a mission I had to fulfill, so I never returned to the Vatican. I decided it would be better if I remained dead, to buy me some time to heal and prepare." He looked back up into the angry blue eyes of the man who held him. "I swear to you Petros, by the Holy Father himself, that I am not trying to trick you."

"Hah. You expect me to believe that?" There was as much bitter pain as anger and skepticism in the reply. "A liar who would attempt to use the identity of a dead priest will say anything."

"Will you not at least give me a chance to prove the truth of my words?" Abel asked it quietly, but there was a note of pleading in his voice.

The tall warrior considered a moment, then nodded. "Very well, one chance." He thought for a moment. "Our first meetings, in Carthage. Describe them to me. Make a mistake, and I will kill you as an affront to the memory of a good man."

Abel nodded, as well as he could with the grip the other man had on his collar. "Very well. Our first encounter was at a lakeside mansion in Carthage. We both had information that the place was a vampire safe-house." Astha twitched at Abel's use of the word vampire, but realized he was explaining in terms his listener would be receptive to. "I was seeking an Imperial contact who had tried to meet with Cardinal Sforza, and you were seeking a terrorist Ifrit who had bombed the embassy and killed a prisoner. Neither of us knew at the time that we were seeking the same pair, the Earl of Memphis and his companion. I arrived there first, and decided to delay you while the others, including a sister of my team, Esther Blanchett, fled. I met you on a second story balcony outside a large bay window. You were there with Sister Paula and eight of your men. You sent her and four of the men after the others, while you and your knights faced off with me."

Abel took a deep breath. His face tightened slightly, as if the memories caused him some pain. "Your knights attacked me, but I managed to defeat them, without drawing my gun or hurting them too much." He grinned sheepishly. "Mostly, I just kicked them in the head and made their ears ring. But then you had them step back, and you decided to face me. You said you had always wanted to face an AX priest, and you thanked me for the opportunity. And you attacked me." Abel hesitated, then continued his quiet narration. "I didn't want to fight you, so I was just dodging and firing bullets. I must have fired a full dozen shots, but I think only one, maybe two even grazed you. You deflected the rest with the mobile shields built into your armor. Eventually, I tricked you into letting me catch your staff on a wire, then shot you in the shoulder as you fell down. I thought that was the end of it, but then you used your secret weapon."

Abel paused, as if waiting for a cue as to how much he should say. Brother Petros remained silent. Finally, Abel sighed and continued. As he spoke, Astha saw his face settle into a sort of stillness, as if he were fading into the past. "Brother Petros, you'd figured out a way using drugs and physical training to use a Terran equivalent of the Methuselah haste mode. You attacked me with it. It startled me so much that I almost didn't dodge the first attack. But I couldn't keep up, and on the third, fourth and fifth blows, you didn't miss." Abel's face tightened, and Astha saw one hand shift, as if to touch an old wound. "Your attacks did tremendous damage. If I'd been hit a fourth time, I would have died there. But I jumped on a railing to avoid it, and your blow broke off the section of balcony I was on and knocked it into the lake below, with me still on it. You and your men assumed I had died from the fall, or from drowning amid the rubble." A small smile touched Abel's face. "I heard you when I surfaced on the far side of a rock. You told your men not to mock or insult me. You said I was God's servant, no matter how badly I fought or how misguided I had been. You believed that God wanted you to love your fallen enemies as well. You…offered to pray for me."

"But Father Nightroad was not dead then." Brother Petros voice went hard. "If you were really him, you would know about the rest, and you would have known his condition when he fell."

"I do know." Abel's voice went very carefully expressionless. "When I fell, I was severely injured. I had a concussion from striking the wall, which was worsened by my fall into the lake. My wrists, elbows, shoulders, hips and knees were all partially dislocated and suffering from severe tendon and nerve damage. I had six broken ribs, a cracked solar plexus, and massive internal damage, including a grazed heart muscle and damage to both lungs. By the time I left the water, I was already coughing blood. I was suffering from a great deal of internal hemorrhaging. It was only because I am very stubborn that I managed to stay conscious at all."

There was a long pause when he finished his statement. Astha could feel herself struggling to breathe. If she'd had half the injuries he'd described, she'd have been out of action for days, perhaps weeks. Certainly, she would not have been able to leave the water, even had she known how to swim. Seth's face was white in the moonlight, and her eyes were wide with horror. Astha wondered how she felt, listening to the terrible recitation of her brother's injuries.

After a pause that went far too long, Abel spoke again. "Our second encounter, Brother Petros, was less than an hour later. You had caught up with the Earl of Memphis and his companions. You were engaged in a fight with his partner turned traitor, Radu Barvon, when I arrived with a boat to take the group to safety. The Sister with the Earl of Memphis, Sister Esther Blanchett, managed to get him safely on board. You attempted to follow, and would have succeeded, had it not been for your surprise at seeing me alive, and the fact that Radu hindered you in his own attack. I shot and wrapped the Baron of Luxor in a shroud cloth, which caught fire and knocked him into the water. We then made our escape, leaving you at the underground dock."

Abel stopped again. Then he took a deep breath and began his next statement. "Our third encounter took place in the streets of Carthage. You had tracked us to our hotel, where we had stopped for the Earl to recover, so we took a car and ran for it. Esther was driving. You followed in a battle car, until finally you got tired of the pursuit and flung your weapon into the road ahead of us. The road exploded and the car overturned. I was flung through the back window, Esther remained in the car, and the Earl of Memphis was thrown through the passenger front window."

Abel took another deep breath. It seemed to Astha that he was steeling himself to face a memory he didn't want to remember. She had a feeling that whatever had happened in the streets of Carthage, it was worse to him than the injuries he had previously related. Before she could speculate, Abel resumed his narrative. "You took the Earl into custody, and bound him with silver chains. You then removed Esther from the car and started to question her. You were threatening her when I raised my pistol and ordered you to release her." Abel's eyes took on a faraway look, and Astha knew he was seeing again that encounter. "I hadn't informed my companions of the injuries I suffered, but you told Sister Esther about what you had done to me. I was angry. I hadn't wanted her to know. I ordered you to shut up and release her. You laughed and said that you liked my tone, so fierce in spite of the fact I could barely stand. So you let her go and attacked me. I fired two shots and missed with both of them. I dodged your first attack, but then my lungs began to bleed worse, and I started coughing blood again. I slowed down just enough for you to strike me, straight to the chest. I fell, barely conscious, barely able to breathe. I was… I was dying."

Abel winced. "You went back to the Earl of Memphis. You were going to take him into custody when Radu showed up and demanded the right to kill him. Radu killed your men and you attacked him. But he'd managed to hijack your battle tank, and he used it to attack you. You destroyed the right turret, but the main gun fired a volley into your chest. You fell, severely wounded, and I wasn't sure whether you lost consciousness or not."

"I was not unconscious." Brother Petros voice was harsh. "I was temporarily paralyzed by my injuries and the force of the blast. But I remained conscious until I was carried aboard the ship where my injuries were treated."

Abel gave a small sad smile. "I wondered, with the way you acted, dealing with the Earl of Memphis. I knew you still disliked us, but Tres said it was you who helped him later. And you did agree to help us stop Radu, back then. You also agreed to send me into the tunnels alone. I wondered then, how much you knew."

The armored fist clenched in Abel's jacket tightened. "The question is not how much I know, but how much you know. Tell me. If you're really Father Nightroad,returned, you can tell me what happened there, after I was knocked down by the cannon."

Abel sighed. He suddenly appeared tired, and Astha saw that strange, terrible self-doubt appear in his eyes. But he answered. "Esther confronted Radu about the fact that he was going to kill his friend. It angered him. He decided to kill her as well. He attacked her, but then… ** _that_ **intervened."

Abel looked into Petro's eyes. "You saw it, didn't you? When my darker side took over, to protect her. But I lost control. I had to use too much of that strength, and I was already so close to dying when I activated it." Abel's face twisted with remembered shame and pain. Petros remained silent, staring at him. Abel looked away from him and continued speaking. "I activated the force known as the Crusnik within my body. I hadn't wanted to use it fighting you, but at that time I had no choice. I had to protect Esther, and the Earl, and you from him. I activated it, but then I lost control. The Crusnik was too strong, especially when it took over to heal my injuries." Abel grimaced. "I absorbed - drank - all the blood the Earl of Memphis had spilled, and by that time I was long past control. I attacked Radu. He let go of Esther and Ion. He attacked me with his fire, I countered with the lightning at my control. It wasn't even a challenge. I was so far gone I didn't even care when the tank destroyed the left side of my body. The Crusnik healed me, then blew the tank apart with a blast of lightning. And then I went after Radu Barvon again. I have no idea what I would have done if it hadn't been for Esther."

The wretched shame in Abel's face made Astha want to step between the two of them. He looked as pained as he had in her library, that first night, and she understood why. He'd lost control. He had, for those few moments, become the thing he hated and feared most, a bloodthirsty monster.

Abel sighed, a deep and wretched soung. "Esther was terrified of me, of that form. She'd never even guessed about Crusnik. She'd heard the term, that was my code-name in the AX, but she had no idea what it meant, what the Crusnik was. She cried out, and her cry, the terror on her face, brought me to my senses at last. I tried to explain, to let her know it was me and that I wouldn't hurt her, but she was so scared that my coming near her drove her catatonic, and she screamed and passed out."

Abel sighed again. "My distraction let Radu escape, and he summoned the two Inquisitorial battleships he'd managed to take over. He fired their weapons at us, particularly Esther, Ion and I. I shielded all three of us with the Crusnik's wings. Sister Kate and Tres showed up and destroyed the ships. I allowed myself to return to the appearance you see before you. Kate's ship, the _Iron_ _Maiden_ , set down, and Tres and I carried the wounded inside. If you were still conscious, you probably know that I carried you into the ship, after taking the Earl of Memphis and Sister Esther."

Abel fell silent again after that. His face was pale, and he looked more than a little sick. Brother Petros appeared inscrutable. Finally Abel asked quietly, "Do you wish me to tell you what happened on board Kate's ship as well? I will, if that is what you need."

"No." The tall, armored figure released Abel's coat and straightened. "I know you are who you say you are, Abel Nightroad."

Abel straightened as well. "Then you will hear us out?"

"I will hear you out." Brother Petros backed up and sat down. "Provided you tell me why you faked your own death, and who your companions are."

Abel nodded and gestured both women to his side. He held a hand out to Astha. "This lady is Lady Astharoshe Asran, Duchess of Kiev and a servant of the Empire, most notably a liaison outside the Empire."

Abel then held out his arm to Seth, but instead of a mere gesture, he reached out and drew the slender girl to his side. "This girl is Seth Nightroad, my sister, who has been operating in the Empire covertly for a long time." Abel paused, then added, "I know they are both from the Methuselah Empire, but they cared for me when I needed help the most, and I will swear on my life that they both value honor as much as you. Neither of them intends anything to hurt the Pope, or the Vatican, or the Terran population."

"I see. You vouch for them?" Petros jerked his head in acknowledgement. Then his expression hardened. "Tell me why a priest of your honor and courage would fake his own death, and I will decide whether or not to accept your word."

"I didn't fake my death." Abel looked down at the ground, then back at Petros. "When you carried me from the city below the ground, I was as dead as you thought I was. It was no deception, when you placed me in that coffin." He sighed. "But…that which you saw in Carthage, when I faced Radu…that is the mark of my sins." Seth seemed about to say something, but Abel gently tightened his grip and she fell silent. "Terrible as it is, that mark -that power- also grants certain abilities. I told Cardinal Sforza long ago that if I fell in battle but my head remained on my shoulders, that an infusion of new blood, Methuselah blood, and some old lost technology might revive that form. I never wanted to use the technique because I thought it would make me as I was in Carthage, permanently. But Cardinal Sforza hoped I would be able to regain control of myself after I was brought back. So she sent Father Tres with the blood and nano-technology I needed, and had him attempt the reawakening. It worked. I returned. But I was afraid of the monster I could become, and determined to stop forever the man who has threatened Terrans and Methuselah alike for so long, as the head of Rosenkreutz. I opted not to return to the Vatican. Besides, I knew I had died with several witnesses, and I did not want Cardinal Sforza to face unnecessary questions."

Abel looked Petros square in the eyes. "That's why I want to ask you, please, don't mention this to the Church Council. She didn't think she had a choice. Please Petros."

For a few minutes, all Petros did was stare at he slender figure before him. Finally, when the silence had gone on forever, and the tension was sharp enough to cut, he spoke. "So what brings you here now?"

Abel breathed a sigh of relief. He moved and sat down on a column across from Petros. "Information, a request, and a…personal mission you might call it."

"Information first." Brother Petros also relaxed. Astha didn't understand quite how, but somehow the angry and painful confrontation of a few minutes before had become a simple conversation between two men.

"Very well." Abel nodded. "Which do you want to know about first, Rosenkreutz or the Empire?"

"Rosenkreutz." Petros' face was hard. "The Empire is a menace but they've been a menace, and a fair and open one, for a long time. These Rozenkreutz bastards…they work in the shadows, kill without even the excuse of blood-lust, and create chaos. It's maddening. And try as we might, we can't get near enough to strike a fatal blow. They've been causing havoc for over three years, nearly twenty if you listen to the former Cardinal Sforza. And then, about three months ago, they dropped off the radar. We were hitting them hard, making them afraid, but we hadn't gotten in that far, and the Duchess of Milan says she didn't either. It worries me, makes me wonder what the bastards will try next. What their elusive leader, this Contra Mundi we've heard of, will do next. I hate waiting."

"You needn't wait." Abel faced Brother Petros. "That was my information on the Order of Rosenkreutz. Their leader is dead, along with several of his lieutenants. What is left is scattered remnants. Even if they manage to organize it will take a long time, and you can probably find them before then."

Petros scowled. "You're certain he died? The information I received was that he was a powerful and crafty foe."

"He was both. But yes, I am certain he is dead." Abel sighed and looked away. "I knew him you see, from long ago, so I knew when I found the right man. And I was there when he was killed. He was burned to ash on the wind. He cannot return from that."

Petros nodded. "I see. I will make attempts to verify that, but I accept your belief that the Rosenkreutz is no longer a major power in the world. You said you also had news of the Empire?"

Abel nodded. "I do. After the battle where the Contra Mundi was destroyed I was severely wounded, and not quite…rational. I went to my sister. That is where I have been, these past three months, since that battle."

"You were in the Empire?" Petros scowled. "And what did you find out?"

"They are planning to establish peace. The Empress is officially backing peace and trade negotiations, starting in the spring. They will be contacting the Vatican. Also Albion, and the other major powers, but they intend the Vatican to be one of the first they speak with."

"Negotiate peace, with those filthy blood-sucking monsters?" Petros looked outraged. Astha was more than a little angry herself, being referred to like that. She made a move to rise and beat some manners into the arrogant Terran, but Abel caught her arm before she could even get halfway up.

"They aren't anymore." Abel leaned forward. "I saw it, while I was there. The Methuselah citizens of the Empire have ceased to drink blood from humans. They take specially made pills to serve their needs. If actual blood is required it is taken from a storage facility, and everything there is donated by willing donors, who are well paid for their efforts. I observed the whole process. On my honor, Brother Petros, if there are active blood drinkers or killers, they are outcasts from the Empire."

"So you say, but you could be deceived." Petros frowned. "What proof do I have?"

"You remember the attempt on the Pope, some six years ago? The one in Venice, where the dam visited by Lady Caterina was also attacked?"

"Of course I remember. We were told at the last moment of the plot, and that an AX priest and his partner were responsible for foiling it and attempting to stop the one responsible."

"I was the AX operative. You can look it up in the records when you return to Rome. As for my partner…" Abel reached up and laid his hand on Astha's shoulder. "My partner was this lady, the Duchess of Kiev. Not only did she come to prevent a possible attack on the Pope, but she also came to bring the vampire in question to justice for the murder of Terrans within the Empire. If it hadn't been for the help she gave us then, we would have known about the plot too late and the Pope would have died, along with countless others."

Petros scowl deepened. He turned to regard Astha with his steely glare. She met his gaze levelly, neither challenging nor backing down. Finally he nodded slowly. "That…would be acceptable proof. But still, how can I trust the Empire?"

"You needn't all at once." Abel said quietly. "Just trust us." He took a deep breath. "My sister managed to pull some strings, while I was there. I have been appointed a liaison between Terran lands and the Empire. Come spring, I will have the seal and the orders from the Empress herself, with permission to do whatever I feel necessary. And my companions will be the Duchess of Kiev and the Earl of Memphis, both of whom you know as honorable beings. So trust me. I will take care of things."

The silence seemed to stretch forever. Abel looked pale, and Astha didn't blame him. In a way, he was now taking full responsibility for everything that happened between both races. If either side screwed up, he would pay the price. Astha had a feeling he knew that very well. But then he'd been paying it, for centuries already.

Finally Petros nodded again. "I will consider this. How long do you intend to be here?"

"Not long. Ten days at the most I think, but you know how to contact me now, from the messages I sent to you." Abel hesitated, then bowed. "Thank you, Brother Petros."

"I will consider it, but that doesn't mean I'll support you. Besides, even if I do, my superiors may have other plans."

"I know." Abel smiled. "But still, thank you."

Brother Petros stood. "If that is all the business we have, I need to return to the Vatican. They will be wondering where I am." He started to leave.

"Petros, wait." The tall figure turned and regarded Abel. "There is one more thing. I have…a favor to ask."

"What?"

"I…some of my kin are buried here beneath the ruins. They died in the fighting, and I interred them here, because it was the best I could do. But I want to return them to a family burial crypt, near Imperial territory. It will take a few days to be ready to move them, and it may attract attention. I…don't want people prowling around, nor to draw too much attention. Could you help, provide a distraction, and a way to get us out of here without too much notice?" Abel bowed his head. "I know it is a big favor, but this is very important to me."

Petros thought, then nodded once. "I will think on it, and send you a message tomorrow." And with that he left.

After the warrior priest had vanished over the hill, Astha finally allowed herself to relax. That had been an extremely unnerving encounter. She still couldn't quite believe that Abel had managed to stop the crazy priest. She stared at the tall form, silhouetted against the night sky. _So_ _strange._ _As_ _a_ _priest,_ _he_ _could_ _even_ _convince_ _a_ _Methuselah_ _like_ _me_ _to_ _listen to him._ _He_ _reaches_ _out_ _and_ _he_ _speaks,_ _and_ _people_ _just_ _seem_ _to_ _take_ _to_ _him._ _He_ _comes_ _representing_ _the_ _sworn_ _enemy_ _of_ _the_ _Church,_ _and_ _the_ _knight_ _who_ _should_ _most_ _wish_ _to_ _see_ _him_ _dead_ _sits_ _down_ _and_ _talks_ _to_ _him._ _One_ _minute_ _we're_ _fighting,_ _and_ _the_ _next_ _this_ _man_ _has_ _convinced_ _a_ _dangerous_ _fanatic_ _to_ _actually_ _consider_ _a_ _peaceful_ _talk,_ _based_ _solely_ _on_ _his_ _word._ _How?_ _How_ _can_ _he_ _do_ _this?_ _Who_ _is_ _this_ _man?_

Astha's thoughts were broken by a discreet cough from Seth. The Empress was staring at her brother. When clearing her throat failed to get his attention, she walked over and touched him on the arm. Abel turned and looked down at her. She nodded toward the East. "Abel, we need to be finding shelter soon. Dawn is coming. Besides…" Seth yawned. "I need some rest, and I've gotten used to living by night."

Abel nodded. "Yes, you're right." He led them back underground, through the maze of tunnels. Finally he stopped in one doorway, felt around, and turned on the lights. Inside was a low pallet bed. There were no sheets or pillows, but there was a well-sealed crate sitting on the far side of the room. Abel went to this and opened it. He sighed with relief, then began to pull out sheets, spare pillows, and some spare bedding. "This was where I slept when I was here. It isn't as good as what you're used to I'm afraid, but it's still fairly comfortable. You two can sleep here. Here, Astha, I'll help you make a spare pallet. I hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor for a few nights."

Astha reached out and took the bedding. "I can manage. But where exactly are you planning to sleep? There isn't room for two on this floor."

Abel shrugged. "The room next door is empty, I think. I'll just take a spare blanket and curl up there." His practiced hands pulled the bedding from Astha's grip, then smoothed it out on the floor. With another motion he tossed sheets and pillows on both pallets, as well as the blankets from their packs, then turned to Seth. "Will this be sufficient for you? There might be some more blankets around here."

"This is fine Abel." Seth smiled gently at him. "But you know, are you sure you'll be all right, sleeping on the floor? I can let you take the bedding." The grin took a hint of mischief. "I know how you hate uncomfortable sleeping arrangements."

Abel smiled back, and reached out to cup her face. "It's all right. Really, I'll be fine with the spare blankets. And there's even an extra pillow." He reached out and scooped up the spare bedding, then headed for the door. "We should probably rest now. In any event, it'll take Petros a while to respond, and I want to know how good our cover is before we do too much. We should use the time to relax." Then he vanished and shut the door behind him.

Astha and Seth stared at each other for a moment, then shrugged. Abel's suggestion made sense, and anyway, they were both tired. Astha was a little uncertain about sharing sleeping quarters with the Empress, but Seth only laughed. "I used to share quarters all the time." She smiled fondly. "To me, this is like being young again. I like company Astharoshe. I sometimes sneak out into the city and pose as a street vendor or a student, simply to enjoy the feel of being surrounded by people. I would, in fact, prefer it if you remained here." There was nothing Astha could say to that, except to insist that the Empress take the better of the two beds. Within minutes, they had sleeping accommodations arranged, and were sound asleep.

Sometime later, Astha awakened with a start. She shook her head, trying to figure out what had woken her, then realized. She'd thought she heard footsteps. She listened and, sure enough, there were faint footfalls in the corridor. A quick look showed her that Seth was still sound asleep. _It_ _must_ _be_ _him._ _I_ _guess_ _he_ _couldn't_ _sleep_ _or_ _something._ She shook her head. _I_ _suppose_ _I'm_ _not_ _surprised._ _Here_ _in_ _this_ _place_ _that_ _holds_ _so_ _many_ _memories,_ _it_ _would_ _surprise_ _me_ _if_ _he_ _could_ _sleep._ _It_ _must_ _be_ _hard_ _on_ _him._ With that, she rolled over and sank back into slumber, determined to give Abel his time alone.

The next night was spent surveying and making a list of equipment, as well as figuring out plans for moving the two shrines. Cain's was by far the easiest of the two. They found an old packing box, lined it with protective material, and laid the cylinder inside. Lilith's chamber, on the other hand, was far more difficult. The stasis tube had batteries to run it, but they wouldn't hold under a multi-day journey. Seth and Abel set to devising alternate power supplies, and scavenging a battery charger. Astha wasn't as good with technology, but Abel had another, vital task for her. He gave her a set of data storage devices, and asked her to start systematically copying and removing the data on the large computer. He also asked her make multiple copies of the stasis specifications the unit ran on. Every power cell would need that information, and they needed spares in case there was a problem. It was tedious work, and one of several multi-night tasks, but Astha was glad to have something useful to do.

It was early in the second night that Abel received a communication, sent by Brother Petros. The message was short and to the point. _"We_ _will_ _be_ _conducting_ _training_ _and_ _attack_ _drills_ _on_ _the_ _far_ _side_ _of_ _Rome._ _In_ _seven_ _days,_ _we_ _will_ _be_ _removing_ _certain_ _key_ _equipment_ _to_ _the_ _border_ _of_ _the_ _Imperial_ _territory._ _Because_ _of_ _suspicions_ _of_ _the_ _Papal_ _council,_ _all_ _personnel_ _in_ _the_ _area_ _from_ _the_ _borderland_ _areas_ _will_ _be_ _returned_ _to_ _their_ _proper_ _places_ _at_ _this_ _time._ _Be_ _ready."_

Abel smiled. "Trust Brother Petros. Ah well, at least we won't get Caterina into trouble, requesting things she shouldn't grant." He looked up at the others. "We have seven days. We'd better get busy."

The next few days were a frenzy of work. Astha busily stored, double-checked, and wiped computer files, occasionally calling on Abel when she required a high security access. Abel and Seth very carefully created spare power modules, checked them, and then got to the process of disconnecting the stasis tube, and disguising it as something else. They wanted the Inquisition to be misled, should someone other than Petros decided to check on them.

Caterina stopped in three times while they worked. She never stayed long, but she spoke quietly with Abel, and over the course of her visits, something in the air between them changed. The strain of the first meeting was replaced by familiarity, comfortable and friendly. However, she no longer treated him as a favored and beloved servant. Now they were equals. The last visit, two days before their scheduled departure, she looked at the mostly disconnected stasis tube. "You're taking her away, Abel?"

Abel nodded. "Yes. My sister and I are taking her with us."

Caterina smiled sadly. "So you really do intend to stay there. I wondered, but I thought you might come back here. You really were a good priest, you know. Even if you were a bumbling fool sometimes."

"Caterina…" Abel moved too stand beside her, to lay a comforting hand upon her arm. "I need to stay with my sister for now. But really, I think it's time she was laid to rest, with her own people. I want to take her home, her and my brother."

"Your brother. The other shrine?" Caterina's tone was soft, questioning but not insistent. "I wondered. You never mentioned him, you know. Why was that, Abel?"

Abel was silent. Then, in a voice so soft it was like leaves in the wind, he murmured, "My brother was what I could not tell you, when I left to fight alone." Caterina's gaze came to him, sharp and questioning, but he only shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's too long a story, and there's too much to explain. Besides, it isn't a story I can bear to tell, not now. She…taught me to love humans. My brother taught me to live for a future I wanted to create, and what happened later…it's too hard right now. But Caterina…" He looked deep into his former leader's eyes. "I won't leave forever. I'll return here, possibly in an official capacity as a servant of the Empire, possibly just passing through, and I promise, we'll talk. And someday, perhaps we can talk more about this. At least, I hope we will talk as friends."

Caterina smiled softly. "Of course, Abel. I look forward to seeing you again."

The day before their scheduled departure, Astha came awake to the sound of footsteps again. She sighed. Every rest period, she'd awakened to the sound of footsteps in the hall. Abel, restless and unable to sleep. She started to roll over and go back to her rest, but she wanted to know what was going on. She slid silently off her pallet and walked out into the dark corridors.

She found Abel where she'd known he'd be, in the room where the coffin lay. He just stood there, staring at it. Silently, she walked up behind him, then murmured, "Tovarish?"

Abel didn't respond. After a moment, Astha took a step forward and laid her hand lightly on the lid of the tube. She looked down into the pale face, eyes shut as if she was merely sleeping. "She's very beautiful."

"Yes." Abel's voice was hoarse. Astha couldn't see his face, because his head was bowed, but she sensed the tears thick in his low tones. He moved to stand beside her, his face still in shadow. "She was. And she was as gentle and patient as she was beautiful. Always kind, even in the worst of times. I remember…"

Abel's voice trailed off, and Astha saw him shake. She reached out laid a hand gently on his shoulder. "Tell me." She reached up her other hand and turned his face to hers. "Remember? It's the way of a Methuselah to share stories of loved ones who go before us. So tell me about her."

Abel sighed and looked back at the coffin. "She was the first of us, the first of the successful Gene Manipulations births. And yet, she was the last of us to become the Crusnik. That was because she was so gentle. She never liked that side of us." Abel went silent for a moment, then spoke again, slowly, as if letting his thoughts unwind. "She guided the rest of us, in a way. She was a teen when Cain and I came into being, or at least she resembled one. We aged slowly. And Seth…Seth looked up to her as a mother. I thought of her…part older sister, part mother, and part something else I think. But she was always taking care of us. Even me, though I didn't want to be taken care of. I always got so angry when she'd start mothering me, especially when I was older." Abel paused again, and when he continued Astha heard a sad smile in his voice. "I got into fights, with Cain, with everyone. I even got thrown into a detention cell more than once. She'd always show up afterward and care for my wounds, and lecture me gently about fighting and how it wasn't the answer. I never listened. But I think I knew, even then, that she was right. When I fought, I'd feel this sense of relief for a time, but then I'd feel sick and depressed."

He stopped. After a few moments of silence, Astha spoke up. "Seth told me once that she referred to you as loving. She said that you loved the world so much you tried to hate it so you wouldn't feel the pain love caused you."

"Yes. She did say that. I didn't want to hear that. Probably because she was right. When she…when the war was going on and she went to the side of the Terrans, the humans, I tried so hard to hate her as well. I told myself I hated her more than anyone else. I didn't want to love her if I had to fight her. But I failed. I loved her anyway. And I knew she shared that. She used to come to me…she used to tell me the names of the Terrans she was working with at any given time, sometimes even bring them to meet with me. She did it so I'd know. She'd challenge me to see if I would be like my brother, or if I would dare to try and spare them, or her. You've heard of the Ibilis incident, from the Earl of Memphis?"

"Yes." Astha had heard of it, but only the barest details. And all she'd heard of her companion was that he'd done something to stop the mechanism known as Ibilis.

"Ibilis was Lilith's creation, something she designed for the human protecting that city. I met that woman, once or twice, fighting for the city. She was brave. She called me a monster when she saw me fight in my other form, but she liked Lilith. She spared me once because of Lilith. But when Lilith created Ibilis, they made a bet. Lilith made a recording, in case I was the one who came to stop it. She challenged me to save a human. Just one. She thought I would try to save the city's human population, if I were there. And if I dared to care enough to do that, then I could stop the Ibilis. I could halt the cyclone. I could prevent the destruction of Carthage. But only if I would admit I cared enough about the world to try and save a human life. But that was the way Lilith was, always pushing at the barriers I erected to hide from the world. And yet, she never did anything through violence unless there was no other choice. She was always too gentle for fighting."

Astha nodded. To her, Lilith sounded a lot like the Father Nightroad she'd first known, and come to care for. She looked at the sleeping face. "I think…I would have liked to meet her. She sounds a lot like you."

"No." Abel's voice went taunt. "She was…far better than I will ever be. If I hadn't…if I'd only been willing to accept the truth, if I'd been willing to listen sooner, she wouldn't have died. She shouldn't have had to die for me to see the truth."

Astha laid a consoling hand on Abel's arm. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was." Abel shuddered. "She never would have come to the station to try and talk, if I hadn't been there, if I hadn't asked her. She knew about Cain, you see. She saw the changes, the madness, in him. She warned me, but I didn't want to listen because he was my brother. Then I asked her to that conference, but I was late again…I was late and she died. I failed to protect her."

Astha winced at the pain in his voice, and the sobs shaking his frame. She looked at the calm, pale face beneath the glass, and it suddenly occurred to her how relaxed that face appeared. It was rather like her partner's, from long ago. Her partner had died to protect her, but the last expression on her face hadn't been pain, or rage. It had been peace. She'd died saving something precious. She had accepted that, because the gain had been worth the cost.

Astha hesitated a moment, gathering her thoughts into words, then slowly, she began to speak, hoping Abel would hear her. "I realize…I don't know her at all, other than what you and the Empress have told me. And I realize I don't know much about who you were back then, other than glimpses I've seen, and things I've heard from you. So I know that maybe I don't have a right to say anything here, but there's something I want to say anyway."

She stopped a moment, and she felt a listening sort of silence from the shaking, grieving figure at her side. He didn't ask anything, but he didn't tell her to stop either, so she went on. "I think she saw Father Nightroad long before you even knew he was there inside you. I think she wanted you to be the man I know. And I think, if you'd been there, if you'd tried to save her, the result would have been that both of you died."

She felt Abel flinch, but she continued, trying to express what she saw in her mind. "When my first tovarish died, Enderle killed her. He held me hostage and told her she could choose which of us died. Either she could lower her weapon and die, and he'd escape, or I would die. She chose to drop her weapon. I wouldn't forgive myself or Enderle for that for the longest time. I was so angry. But then I met you, and I saw your kindness, your forgiveness, and I stopped being so angry."

"Astha…" She heard Abel murmur her name softly, and knew he understood her grief. She reached out and laid a hand on the coffin again, hoping that in some obscure way the spirit of this woman would help her reach this tormented grieving man, chained to his pain for longer than anyone should ever have had to bear it.

"I think your Lilith understood what my first partner did. I wouldn't have survived fighting Enderle then. I was too torn, too young, too uncertain. I think Lilith knew you were too. I think she knew that if you faced Cain, you wouldn't be able to really fight him. You'd have been afraid, and torn between your brother and your love. I think she knew you'd have died then."

"But I could at least have tried. But I wasn't even there. Or I could have not asked her to come. It wouldn't have mattered if I hadn't asked her to come."

"I don't think that's true."

Abel's head jerked up. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think she knew what was happening, or going to happen when she came. The woman you and the Empress tell me about, the Lord of the Methuselah I've seen records of, she could have avoided that fate if she wanted to. She could have fought herself free or run. I think she chose to come for you, because you really believed in peace, and she didn't want to shatter that. And I think, when she realized you'd both been betrayed, that she chose to meet her fate rather than let you get involved, because she didn't want the world to lose you." Astha stopped. "It's what I think, but you're the only one who can decide if the person you knew was capable of that choice."

"She was." Abel's words were almost lost in the sob that tore through him. "She was, but she shouldn't have had to make that decision."

"No. She shouldn't have. But if she saw you becoming the man I know, the Father Nightroad that I met, then I'm not surprised she did. She gave you the strength to become what this world truly needed."

"Astha…I don't understand." Abel looked at her, the tears still clinging to his face. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, tovarish, that she gave the world a chance to have you. A man with compassion enough to hold out his hands to save the wounded. A man who can look at the darkest feelings of the heart and say that you've been there, then give someone an alternative. Her death was the pain you couldn't escape through hate, and I think she knew it would be. I don't think she ever blamed you for this. I think she knew, to the very last, that this was her choice, to save you and the world. So I think you shouldn't blame yourself for this. It was never anything you could have prevented, and any involvement you had was forgiven before you ever realized it had happened."

She stopped for a moment, then added. "What I'm trying to say, I think, is that it wasn't your fault. I can understand grief, and I know it probably won't go away, especially not for someone who's so kind, but stop feeling guilty. If she's the kind of woman you said she was, then it was never your fault. Just her choice, and I think she must have been glad to make it. I know that I am glad she did." There was nothing more to say, so Astha turned and left the room, leaving Abel to his thoughts. She hoped she'd managed to help him. Her throat ached with the unaccustomed strain of speaking such thoughts aloud.

Neither of them referred to that conversation later, but Astha thought Abel might be a little more relaxed. The day they were scheduled to be picked up by Brother Petros, Seth commented, "Abel must have realized something."

"My lady?" Astha blinked.

"My brother has become much more relaxed. It's as if something, or someone, has removed a burden from him. I'm glad. I was afraid that his memories and his guilt would consume him. But it looks as if he's laid some of the burden to rest." Astha wondered how much the Empress knew. But then, it didn't really matter. Whether it was because of her words or not, Abel had been healed a little, and that was good.


	7. Inquisitor's Question

When the Inquisition came for them, they were all three out on the ruins, doing survey work, or pretending to in Astha's case. Everything below was packed well enough that they could get it together in a few minutes, yet nothing looked as though they were planning to leave. So they were ready when a giant ship came thundering over the sky, followed by a tank. The armored vehicle came to a stop just outside the ruins, and a familiar figure stepped out and approached them. Abel, with his hair tucked back under a hood so it wasn't visible, looked up as though he hadn't a clue what they were doing there when Brother Petros strode over to face him. "You, what are you doing?"

Abel grinned sheepishly. "Well, we're surveying the ruins, you know. There's the most fascinating remains of structures above ground, and really beautiful samples of artwork. Not to mention the extensive tunnels below. They're quite something. We were just seeing if we could match architecture above the surface with underground tunnels. It's really quite fascinating."

"Shut up." Petros growled and took a handful of Abel's shirt in a vise-like grip. "Your passports listed you as being from Istvan. I warned you some nights ago to return to your home. The Vatican doesn't want suspicious border folk like you around here. Why are you still here? Answer, before I kill you as a suspected enemy of the Church."

Abel gulped. "Well the ruins…" Brother Petros tightened his grip warningly. Abel winced. "Well, you see, our transport left before you gave us your message. We have quite a bit of equipment with us, so we couldn't just get on a train or something. So we were hoping to just wait until it came back." Abel grinned sheepishly. "We were hoping you wouldn't notice us here, if we were quiet. But I suppose our computer was giving off too much of a signal?"

"Indeed." Petros eyed him suspiciously. "What does an archeologist need with a computer?"

"Oh well, we have a number of files. We're collecting information on pre-Armageddon structures. There's any number of them, and a lot of them integrate the lost technologies...We needed a computer to store our findings. We found an old relic of one, and my sister managed to get it running and well, we've just used it since then, you know?" Astha had to admit that Abel was one of the best actors and dissemblers she'd ever seen. Brother Petros wasn't doing too badly himself.

Petros stood and glared at Abel for a few moments, then shoved him away and pointed his finger at him. "Get up. You have fifteen minutes to pack your gear, and what you can't get loaded you're leaving behind." He turned and called out to his men. "Tell the airship to land in the cleared area. We'll load these miserable fools in the cargo area and transport them out of here. I don't want their presence near the Pope while I'm not here. And you…" He turned his fierce glare back to Abel. "You will give me copies of everything you have on these ruins, especially the underground tunnels you say you found. If I find you've left anything out, or if the information ever appears without my authorization, I will track you down and kill you on the spot. Understood?" Abel nodded weakly. Petros turned away. "Good. Then get your stuff together. You have thirteen minutes left."

Within the time limit specified, they were aboard the ship. Petros was as good as his word. He let them load Lilith's pod, and the packing crate with Cain's ashes. They managed to get their packs as well, but when Abel attempted to go back, for the food and bedding, one of the soldiers stopped him. Petros stormed aboard. "Time's up. We're leaving." He spotted Abel near the door. "Get back to the cargo hold. I don't have room for spare, useless passengers." Abel made a protest about their food and sleeping accommodations, but Petros only shrugged. "You should have brought them first. You and your companions are confined to the cargo hold as of this moment, until we reach the border zone, or unless I say otherwise. Failure to obey this order will result in your death." And with that, two Inquisition soldiers appeared to escort them back.

Later that night, Petros himself appeared in the hold. They were trying to figure out how to get some rest when the tall, broad-shouldered frame of the Chief Inquisitor appeared in the doorway. Abel turned. "Brother Petros. What brings you here at this time of night?"

"I wished to speak with you." The scowling warrior stepped forward into the room. His gaze turned to the sealed crate, then to the disguised pod. He eyed them both for a moment, then turned back to Abel. "You retrieved what you came for?"

Abel nodded, and gestured to the two objects. "Yes. My brother's ashes, and my…loved ones sarcophagus." He reached into his belt pouch and pulled out three data cubes. "Here, the information about the ruins, especially the underground tunnels. You said you wanted it."

Petros took the cubes, but his attention seemed focused on something else. He stepped slowly to Lilith's disguised stasis chamber. "It doesn't look like a coffin."

"No." Abel came over, and reached up to undo a panel across the front. "We wanted to disguise it somewhat for the journey back home. It was an old stasis tube I found, still operational. Here." He removed the panel, revealing Lilith's serene face.

Brother Petros stared at the face behind the glass for a moment, then nodded. Abel gently replaced the cover, and the two men stood in silence for a long moment. Astha was just about to demand that the Inquisitor speak his mind, when Petros finally broke the silence. "You truly think the Empire wishes peace, Nightroad?" His voice was hard.

"Yes. I truly believe it. The Empress herself asked me to do this." Abel didn't turn his head to look at the man.

"That's strange." With a fluid move, Petros seized Abel's shirt and whirled him around. "You arrive in the Empire and within three months the Empress herself grants you an audience, and appoints you a Liaison? Why?"

"My sister and the Duchess of Kiev spoke for me."

Petros snorted. "One human girl, hardly more than a child, and one Noble-woman speak for you. And you a former priest of the Vatican? It would take more than that. Do not play me for an idiot, Abel Nightroad. Tell me the truth, or any discussion we had is meaningless."

It was Seth though, who stepped forward and laid a hand upon the Inquisitor's arm. "My brother speaks the truth, as much as he may. However, if you will release him and speak with me, perhaps I can give you a better explanation."

Abel's eyes widened. "Seth, no."

Astha was of a similar mind, but she couldn't say anything. Any appeal she made would be to the Empress, and if that slipped out she'd have revealed everything Abel was trying to avoid revealing.

Petros turned to look at the slender form. Then he released Abel. "Very well. Tell me how a child of fifteen can bend the ear of the Empress of Night."

Seth cocked her head. "My brother said you have seen his other form? The Crusnik?" Petros nodded. "It is a thing we both share. Perhaps it would not surprise you to discover that, like the virus which causes vampirism, it stopped our aging?"

"Then neither of you are human, and he has deceived us all." Petros looked truly angry at that.

Seth shook her head. "No. That is not true. Aside from the effects on aging, my brother has lived as a human. The effects only activate when he nears death, and then only by his choice. My brother and I are neither human nor Methuselah, but can choose to live as either. My brother chose humanity, and I chose the children of the night." Seth paused, then spoke slowly, as if trying to put her thoughts together as she spoke. "My brother did not deceive you about his humanity. He eats as a human, requires rest, and moves about by day. He heals faster and better than most people do, but there are humans with unique powers of healing, are there not? In fact, I suspect you may be one of them."

Petros nodded grudgingly. "I have been granted the ability to heal well by the Lord, that I may fight his battles more efficiently."

Seth tilted her head. "It is much the same with my brother and me. But he has chosen a different way to live, as have I. And in truth, you remind me of how my brother was long ago, fighting devoutly for a cause."

"You serve the vampires. And he…how long have you been masquerading as a priest?" Petros turned his hot glare to Abel. "How long?"

"I joined the Vatican with the former Cardinal Sforza. That was the first and only time I entered the ranks of the Church, and I took my vows with utmost sincerity, and abided by them as best I could." Abel faced Petros without flinching. "Do you remember what you said on the cliffs of Carthage? You said that we both served God, no matter how wrongly I did it. Please believe me, I still serve God. I'm trying to shape a world where God's children, dark and bright, can live without unnecessary killing. Where the love God showed humankind can exist everywhere. I know it sounds like blasphemy to some people, but I believe it is a goal worth fighting for."

Petros stared at him, then snorted. "All vampires are heretics. You honestly expect the Church to side with such beings? For all we know, they don't believe in God."

"You're right, we don't." Astha had had it with Petros' dismissal of Methuselah. Ignoring protocol, ignoring Abel's startled and admonishing glance, she stepped between the two men, fire in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be stepping in, but she meant to give Petros a piece of her mind. "We don't believe in God, or souls or anything like that. We believe in living well while you can, and doing what you can with your life because there's no second chance. A lot of the Methuselah I know think that the Terran concept of souls and God is just a way to avoid the responsibility and the consequences of your actions."

The Inquisitor's face darkened with anger. "How dare you…"

"Shut up, I'm not done yet." Astha gave him a glare fit to set the floor ablaze. He actually shut up, so she continued. "I said that that is what most of us believe. It's what I believe. However…" She turned to look at Abel. "I've met a man who could look me in the face and tell me that I belong to God. I've met this man, who prayed for me, and made me feel better. This man, who gave me his kindness and his trust, and made me a better person. I spoke with the Earl of Memphis once, after he'd worked with your people. He said there might be something to your beliefs. He said that there were times he thought he'd sensed the soul of one of his friends guiding him, guarding him." She shrugged and turned back to look fully at Petros. "I thought about it after that, and I realized that I couldn't figure out how this guy came back from the dead. Sure, the Cardinal told me what he told you, but his mind, his personality...how could they have remained? But something obviously kept him here."

Astha met Brother Petros' stare. "It's true, we don't believe in your God. But we also don't know anything about the beliefs behind it. And to be honest, the only people who could tell us about those beliefs, are you guys, and _you_ keep trying to kill us. Why would we believe the words of someone who's trying to kill us, especially when they use those words as an excuse to cut us down, while claiming that we murder other people? Why should we accept a faith that's used as a reason to persecute and murder our kind?"

Astha glared at him again, but this time it was more of a challenge, her anger fading with the venting of her words. "I think you're too damned scared to simply talk to us, to try and make us see things your way." She lifted her arm to point at Abel. "This guy, he's an idiot, he annoys the hell out of me sometimes, but he isn't afraid to talk to me, to tell me things I don't want to hear and dare me to see things his way. He isn't afraid to challenge me, without violence or threats. He just says what he thinks. And as much as I want to punch him sometimes, I'll say this for him. If more of you Vatican priests were like that, I might believe in God. I can't swear I'd follow him, and I'd swear my loyalty to the Empress alone. But I'd listen a lot better, and I'm probably not the only one."

Astha finally ran out of words. She simply stood and glared at the Inquisitor, daring him to say something.

Petros, for his part, looked thoughtful. He'd looked angry when she called him a coward, and he was still wearing a scowl to match hers, but there was something in his eyes. "You, a vampire, tell me that you think we could convert creatures like you? That God would accept you?"

Astha huffed. "We're not creatures, you bastard. We're people. And I don't know about God, or how he would deal with us, or even if any of my people would give a damn. But how the hell are either of us supposed to know that, if you never even try?" Her gaze flickered to Abel. "I'll tell you, that guy has the craziest luck I've ever seen. Maybe that's what you call divine protection. Maybe...that's a starting point."

Petros stared at her for a moment, then his glare transferred to Abel. "And you, do you think you could bring God's word to the Empire? You think you could actually make them see the light?"

Abel shrugged, his face a mask of uncertainty. "I'm not sure. I don't know how they would take it."

Seth broke in. "Perhaps, if the Vatican were willing to speak of trade and peace, you could ask the Empress to allow envoys, missionaries, perhaps even a church or two."

Petros snorted. "Ridiculous. Even if we could convince this Empress to agree, no sane clergy man would go to the Empire."

"Then ask for people of the Empire to come to you." Abel spoke, and his voice was firmer now. "If we can send envoys, teach them. Show them. Send them back sharing, or at least understanding, your faith, your beliefs. I will be there…and I will keep reaching out."

They stood in silence for a moment, staring at each other, then Petros abruptly turned away. "You're all three mad, fools. What guarantee do I have that your dreams will even get as far as a message to the Vatican?"

"And if they do? What will you do then, Brother Petros?" Abel's voice was soft and questioning. But there was something in it that made the knight stop.

"I will follow my Pope, he whom I have sworn to serve. However… if I can, I will speak for your honor, but only yours. I don't know the rest of your people. I will not trust them until I have a reason to. But I will speak for your honor, and where you go from there is up to you." And with that, he left.


	8. The Funeral

The rest of the journey to the border was uneventful. They even managed to secure some food, and blankets, though Petros said it was only to shut Abel up. Within a week, they were landing near the border, not actually in Istvan, but no more than a day's journey away. There the Inquisition squad threw them off the ship. Astha saw Petros stop Abel for a moment and speak to him, but she couldn't hear what they said. Whatever it was, it made Abel seem a little more relaxed, if a little pensive. From there Astha sent a special communication and, within a day the transport they'd arranged to have waiting for them arrived to pick them up, and they returned to the Empire.

Their return wasn't as quiet as their leave-taking had been. The fact that the Empress was missing could be concealed, especially with Mirka Fortuna taking her place in all major events. Astha and Abel, however, were harder to miss. They didn't have stand-ins. As a result, there was a crowd of nobles waiting for them when they returned in the Imperial courier ship. In order to avoid confusion, Astha and Abel left the ship openly, facing the horde of questioners, while Seth left later, after the crowds were gone.

It took two nights for all the fuss to die down. Abel stuck mostly with the truth. He announced that he had gone to retrieve the remains of servants of the Empire, so the Vatican would not defile their graves. His story was that they were dear friends, and individuals who had helped him greatly in the early years of his work for the Empress. There were grumbles of discontent, but then the Empress stepped in. No one argued after Abel reported his return to her, and gave her the names of the fallen he had returned with. She greeted those names with a cry of sorrow and joy at their recovery, then declared that she would have them buried in a special Imperial burial spot, within her own private gardens. That caused more unhappy murmurs, that unknown entities should be given such favor, but the nobles lost their anger quickly when the Empress announced the internment would be a public affair, and that all who wished could come to pay their respects to those honored. It was a once in a lifetime chance to enter the Empress's Garden, and any muttering over the honor given strangers was lost in the prospect of seeing that fabled sanctuary. Besides, the dead were honored and beloved friends of the Empress and her brother after all, and with no other family. Astha was impressed by the way the two siblings handled the whole thing. 

The burial took place a few weeks after they returned. It was, as expected, a huge affair. The Empress had a section of the palace gardens, one with a spacious gazebo building, converted into a grand tomb. The night of the internment every councilor, plus almost all the minor nobles, arrived at the tomb to escort the Imperial siblings and pay their respect to the heroes. Lilith's newly cleaned sarcophagus, and a decorated cylinder with Cain's ashes, were placed ceremoniously into special alcoves within the tomb by Abel himself. Astha watched from a place appropriate to her rank. She wondered how many of the nobles noticed Abel's unusually pale face, the way his hands shook slightly, and the definite dampness of his eyes. But it was no surprise. For Methuselahs the death of a loved one was a deeply sorrowful affair, and Abel would bury these two not once, but twice. Astha suspected that anyone who noticed the signs of his deep emotion would simply chalk it up to that. After the official intermen,t Abel spoke briefly of the two he had laid to rest. He said nothing of his true feelings, and little of their real identities. He spoke of two people with compassion and courage, with great strength, whom he believed had wanted the best for the people of the night. It was a short speech, but his tone held such conviction, such love and respect for the fallen, that many of the gathered nobles were touched despite themselves. Astha knew she was.

After Abel spoke, the gathered nobles formed a line to pay their respects. Each noble came and stood beside the crypt for a short moment. Some laid tokens by the tomb, others simply gave a silent salute to the fallen. Then they stopped and gave their condolences, equally brief, to the two Imperial siblings. The Empress let Abel offer the responses for both of them, remaining a solemn and quiet figure to the side. Afterward, the gathered courtiers drifted off in groups to enjoy the refreshments that had been offered, and to speak quietly. Astha, for her part, laid a flower on each grave then, after a silent bow of admiration for the two, went in search of her partner. She half expected him to be mobbed by people, but apparently the other nobles were respecting his grief and leaving him alone after offering their condolences. He was standing to the side, watching the procession of people as Astha walked up to him. She touched his shoulder lightly. "How are you holding up, tovarish?"

Abel turned to look at her. His face was still far too pale, but he managed a ghost of his old grin. "I'm all right. It's strange though." He turned to look at the doorway where the nobles were still entering and exiting the tomb. "I was afraid this would hurt so much more. But laying them to rest like this, watching people honor them, it makes me feel better somehow."

"Of course. You're finally not the only one who remembers them. Even if no one else knows who they really were, there may be a time to reveal that too, later. And if there isn't, at least you know they aren't forgotten. They're remembered as servants of the Empire, beloved children of our people. The only question is, is that enough for you?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in Abel's voice. "Lilith would never have wanted to be remembered as anything else. She served our people with her whole heart. And Cain…" He paused, and his voice was rougher when he spoke. "It feels as if, in some way, I've gotten my brother back again. I can't forget what he did, what he was, but here, he'll be remembered as the man he was in the beginning. For the rest of time, they'll remember the man I called brother, not the man I had to kill. It's like getting him back again." The look in Abel's eyes held deep sadness, but also a great sense of relief. "I can remember him as he was meant to be now." He turned and smiled at Astha. "Thank you, for helping me with this."

Astha shrugged, embarrassed by his words. "It was nothing. Didn't I say I'd help you?" She looked over the lawn. "I'd better be going soon, or people will wonder what we're talking about, since this obviously isn't a time to talk business." With that, she bowed to him, and to the Empress, and walked away, intent on getting a glass of wine and perhaps a small portion of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But kind of an important one, emotionally, for Abel and Seth, and I couldn't really get it to fit into the ones before and after....


	9. The Empire's Ambassador

After the funeral, things went back to business. It was a busy time for Astha and Abel both. The official plans for making contact with outer countries had to be drawn up, then submitted to the Empress and the Council. As expected, there was an uproar over what Abel proposed. Many of the Councilors thought that to even think of contacting the Vatican was sheer madness. They weren't too happy about contacting Albion either. But Abel was nothing if not persistent, and patient. He argued with them, cajoled them, repeatedly brought it up in Council sessions, and, after several nights of careful, patient pressure and persuasion, brought them around to letting him try it. Astha was impressed. That kind of deft, forceful maneuvering was beyond anything she could or would have managed, much less had the patience for. She'd wondered, early on, why the Empress didn't step in on Abel's behalf but watching him, she began to understand. Abel was coming into his own, and Seth was going to let him do as much as possible by himself. By the time the whole affair had been dealt with, Abel had gained the respect of the Councilors in his own right, and not just as the Empress's brother. Mirka Fortuna was even heard to remark that if Abel was half as effective at persuasion in the outer world, they'd have the Vatican at their feet by the next autumn. Abel refused to comment, but Astha suspected that Mirka was only half-joking.

Once the Council agreed, the formal messages had to be sent out. Carefully worded letters requesting audiences had to be sent to the leaders of the countries they planned to contact. On that, Abel and Seth worked together. Each letter was very carefully respectful, but firm. There was no pressure applied, only politely worded requests, in those letters. However, they left no doubt that they would come to the table as equals to the other rulers. After the letters were sent out, there was nothing to do but wait and plan until responses came.

It was during this time that Seth decided to make another move, this one entirely on her own. During Council, she made a motion that Abel be granted title, lands and an Imperial Name befitting his status as her brother and Ambassador. After all, an envoy to the Outer World needed suitable titles and a suitable form of address. Abel was simply not going to cut it. The Council agreed completely, with the exception of Abel himself, who looked far too startled to agree to anything. By the time he thought of protesting, it was far too late.

Three weeks later, in a grand court function, Abel was brought forward and officially knighted, then proclaimed to the Court and Council as the First Prince and Ambassador of the Empire, His Imperial Highness August Constantine. Astha, standing with the nobles, thought privately that grand titles weren't really Abel's style, but she had to admit that Abel could probably do the title and the position justice.

She found a chance to speak with him during the celebration afterwards. By tradition, a newly ennobled individual got to know his or her fellow nobles during the dancing and talking that followed the ceremony. It wasn't a tradition Astha took much part in. She would generally wait for a quiet moment, introduce herself, say a few words of congratulations, then wander off. But Abel was her tovarish, and he looked uncomfortable making the rounds. She decided to distract him a little. With that in mind, she walked up and tapped his arm. "Would you please honor me with a dance, my lord?"

Abel turned. "Astharoshe Asran?"

"Yes my lord. Would you favor me with a dance?" She smiled at him.

Abel flushed. "Well, I don't dance that well, especially not fast dances."

"It's a slow one. I would appreciate your indulgence." The odd thing was, Astha found that she really would like to dance with him. She generally didn't like dancing all that much, but for Abel she thought she might develop a different opinion.

Abel smiled shyly. "Well, if you insist. But I'm afraid you'll have to lead." And with that, he escorted her onto the floor.

It was a slow waltz, and both of them slipped into the pattern of the dance as naturally as breathing. For someone who was a klutz at least half the time, he could move with surprising grace. And he certainly looked dashing in his Imperial clothing. Astha had intended to put him a little more at ease, but she found herself oddly off balance as they moved across the floor. To cover it up she asked, "So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm all right. But I'm really not used to these formal outfits. And it's so odd. Everyone had been calling me 'My Lord' since I arrived. After tonight, they'll all be calling me 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Excellency' or 'Prince'. And referring to me as August Constantine. It's just…unnerving. I'd really rather just be Abel."

"I understand. It was a shock to me too, when I first took titles. But you get used to it, after a while. And it's a perfect cover in the outer world. I mean, who would expect plain Father Nightroad to become the First Prince of the Empire? Even though your looks haven't changed, no one will think to connect your two identities, unless they knew you really well."

"That is true. But it is unsettling. I hope, Astharoshe Asran, that you will not forget my request." Abel grinned down at her.

Astha flushed, then matched him grin for grin, making hers a little predatory. "I won't forget,my tovarish." The dance wound to it's end, and the two of them separated. Astha went to find a point to watch the gathering, sipping a glass of wine. She was pleased to note that Abel - Constantine - looked a little more relaxed than he had.

*****WHA*****

Not long after Abel's ascension, the return message arrived from Albion. While it wasn't surprising that Albion should be the first to deliver a reply, it was a surprise that the message arrived in the care of Ion Fortuna, Earl of Memphis. As many people were as shocked by his abrupt return as a courier as they had been by his disappearance some three years prior. There would have a serious fuss if Abel hadn't stepped in. The newly appointed First Prince was presiding with his sister when Ion arrived and presented himself in Court, and promptly forgot all pretense of dignity to come down and greet him, asking how he was doing and if he had recovered properly from his injuries. At the Empress' request, Abel explained to the Court that he had requested Ion's help with his task. Ion had not known who he was but, when Abel had given him a briefing on his mission, had agreed that his work was a service to the Empire that must be carried out. His delayed return was explained as being due to injuries sustained in the final combats. The explanation gave the young Earl of Memphis all the pardon he needed for his unannounced absence within the Court, and excused his shock when he saw Abel return to the dais by the side of the Empress.

The young noble's message was simple and to the point. The kingdom of Albion, led by Her Majesty Queen Esther, would gladly entertain and embrace peace and trade talks with the Empire. The Queen invited the Empire to send ambassadors to the Palace in Londinium at their earliest convenience.

That satisfied the Court quite well, and a tentative arrangement for early autumn was sent by the fastest ship available. In the meantime, the young Earl, having proved his abilities as an envoy, was assigned as junior attaché to Abel and Astha. To that end, he met Astha at her home three nights later for a briefing.

Ion was absolutely polite when the servants ushered him in, and as Astha greeted him and sent the servants for food and drink. It was only after they were both settled in her private office that he spoke. "Duchess of Kiev, they say in the Imperial Palace that Father Nightroad is the First Prince of the Empire. But this man…how can this be possible?"

Astha concealed a smile, knowing she would have been as confused as he, had she not been involved in the whole series of events as they occurred. "It's possible because the Empress has decreed it. But more to the point, it's only his rightful place within the Empire."

"His rightful place? But he was a simple Vatican priest, was he not? And he left the church on his holy mission to destroy the Contra Mundi." Ion blinked, honest confusion in his amber eyes.

"Yes I know. I was surprised too. But the fact is, he's older than any of us guessed. He is the younger brother to the Empress."

Ion jolted up straight, eyes wide. "But then how…why would he be in the Vatican? How could he have left his people for so long? Why has he never made mention of this, not even when he returned to Imperial soil with me three years ago?"

Astha could think of several responses, but Abel's past was Abel's to tell. She decided to stick with the story that was common knowledge. "From what I've heard, the Empress sent him out on a very important mission at the founding of the Empire. Or perhaps he volunteered. He gave up his titles and his identity as an Imperial noble so that he could carry out his work for the Empire. Apparently, at some point, he decided it was necessary to infiltrate the Vatican. With a child pope and such radical cardinal, it was only wise to keep tabs on them. After his 'death' in Londinium, it was necessary for him to disappear, at least in his identity as a priest. Besides, there was the Contra Mundi to be dealt with. I suspect that organization has been around a long time, and his mission was to bring it down and destroy the leadership. But he could never have done that in his current position. After all, wasn't it difficult enough as it was?"

Ion nodded. "It was extremely difficult. And yet, at the time, it seemed almost a personal mission on his side."

Astha snorted. "Well, the guy did nearly kill him once. Besides, if you pursue someone that long, it's bound to get personal."

Ion nodded, and thankfully let the matter drop. Instead he turned his questions to their upcoming liaisons with the outer world.

Responses came from the other communities within the next month. The Germanic kingdom and the Franc kingdom both sent polite messages saying they needed more time to discuss the matter. While not as troublesome as outright refusal, Astha and Abel were both irritated by the delay. Abel didn't let it show, but Astha saw him fidgeting. The waiting game was playing on his nerves.

Finally, a month before they're scheduled departure for Albion, a message arrived from the Vatican. It was a rude message, and fairly hostile, but Abel couldn't have cared less about the tone. All he saw was the point of the message itself. The message stated that the Vatican was unwilling to support trade talks at the time, however, it also stated that they would permit two emissaries from the Empire within the Vatican for a period of three weeks. If these two envoys were deemed reasonable and harmless enough (Astha ground her teeth at that second) then the possibility of trade talks might be discussed. Astha would have sent a message back with some serious invective and a refusal. Seth and Abel looked it over, sighed, said it was a start, and began the process of planning for two Imperial Envoy visitations instead of one. Abel sent a message back to both interested parties naming himself and Astha as the emissaries. Ion, they agreed to leave behind as their relay to the Council. He wasn't happy about it, but Abel gently pointed out that they would need the Council's input for talks. They needed someone there who understood what was going on, and something of the individuals involved. It was an important task, and he trusted no one else. Ion was still unhappy, but he understood and accepted his position. It helped that Abel promised to give Esther his greetings and relay everything she said, whether it actually needed to be raised to the Council or not.

The Autumn Solstice Gathering occurred the week before they left for Albion. Astha attended, though she'd rather have been at home, attending to the details of her upcoming mission. Still, no noble ever missed an Imperial Gathering unless it was unavoidable. So she sighed and went, wondering how many hours of polite talk, gossip and so forth she'd have to put up with. Not to mention all the people wishing her well on her new assignment.

The Gathering was just warming up when Astha arrived. About half the nobles were there, and Abel (August Constantine, she was going to have to remember that) was sitting on the dais with the Empress. That wasn't surprising, but Astha wished she could have talked to him. It would have made her night more interesting, but she certainly wasn't going to bother the Imperial siblings. Instead, she sighed and started making the rounds of the gathered courtiers. There were several people who seemed to want to speak to her. Most were the expected 'good luck and congratulations' types, but some actually had questions about her work, which was new. Prior to Constantine's arrival, most nobles had expressed no interest in the Outer World. Mirka, in particular, was one who turned out to be very curious about the outside world, and how they intended to handle discussions. Astha was finally relaxing when a wave of shock swept the crowd. She and Mirka both turned.

Up on the dais, Abel was standing at his sister's side. Astha turned just in time to see him bow, then reach forward to take the Empress' hand and raise her up. Then to the renewed shock of all the nobles, the Empress and her brother descended from the dais and moved to the dance floor. Nobles hastily cleared a path, and those lined up on the dance floor looked as if they weren't sure whether or not to leave. Certainly, the musicians were going into fits of anxiety. Abel didn't seem to notice. He led the slight figure to the floor, bowed low, then walked to where the musicians were seated. Astha was too far away to hear what he said, but it made them relax. The dancers standing nearby also relaxed, then quietly left the floor. Astha wondered what was going on, but as the musicians struck the first notes of the song, she understood. It was a moderately paced dance, but one that was usually played for solo dancers or couples. And so the court watched while, for the first time in centuries, the Empress danced among them, held in the gentle grip of her brother.

Beside Astha, Mirka nodded approvingly. "Very good, that move. We may make a proper courtier of him yet. Or maybe we won't, and that will be all the better."

Astha tilted her head. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Mirka smiled, slightly. "She does like to be among people, but she knows better than to attempt too much mingling. Too much, and people will cease to see her as the Empress. Too little though, makes for an isolated ruler. Half my function is finding ways that she can be out and among the nobles, or even the common folk, so she doesn't lose her edge. But that man…without ever breaking her isolation, or her status, he has her down on the floor dancing. It was very clever. He comes as her partner, and no one can claim favoritism, or that he is overstepping his bounds. He names a song where they can dance alone, which leaves her free on the floor, and yet in the midst of everything, among her people. And where she takes it from here is entirely up to her."

Astha could see what she meant. She remembered what Seth had said that first night in the ruins. "Sometimes, he is really amazing."

She and Mirka drifted closer to watch as the two danced. The Empress was very graceful, and Abel complemented her naturally. She led, he followed, careful and courtly as if he'd been doing this for a hundred years. And they compensated for the difference in height as naturally as if it had been choreographed. Astha was impressed. By the time the dance came to its end, she could see the happiness and relaxation in the Empress, even with the veil that hid her features. Abel was smiling as he escorted her back to the dais.

At the foot of the dais, Abel started to go up with the Empress, but she stopped him. Abel blinked. Whatever was said between them was too low for the court to hear, but Abel bowed and stepped back down. The Empress returned to her throne, and her brother went back into the crowd. Mirka chuckled. "Well, she'll send him out to deal with the nobles. Either they'll all be too shy to go near him, or he'll never get himself free from them and it'll be dawn before he has breathing space. How interesting."

After that, things slowly returned to normal. Astha and Mirka spoke for a while longer, then allowed themselves to be separated by the swirl and pattern of discussion within the hall. Occasionally, Astha would go to watch the dancers. She wasn't interested in looking for a partner, though she noted that Mirka had been correct in that Abel seemed to have no shortage of potential partners himself. She'd returned to standing near the tables, sipping her wine and wondering if she could slip away, when a gentle voice spoke up behind her. "Excuse me, my lady Duchess of Kiev, but would you care to honor me with a dance?"

Astha turned. Abel was standing directly behind her, a slight smile on his face. As she met his gaze, the smile broadened, and he held out a hand. "Shall we?"

Astha stared as she set her wine glass down. "It's supposed to be a fast one, my lord."

Abel shrugged. "Well, if I trip up, it won't be the first time, and not the last either." He smiled again. "But I really should have a partner, if you would be willing to join me."

There wasn't much Astha could say to that. By Court etiquette, if a person of higher status asked a lower noble to dance, refusal was not an option without a really god reason. Astha forcefully shoved aside the thought that she didn't want to refuse anyway. He'd asked, she'd indicated an interest in him as a dance partner at his knighting, and she had no reason to refuse. Except for the minor fact that everyone was watching. She let him lead her to the floor.

The musicians started playing, and the dancers swept into the song. It wasn't a group dance, thank goodness, but a fast dance for couples. Astha was surprised at how well Abel kept up as he swept her through the motions, leading and following by turns. She stared at him. "I thought you said you were uncomfortable with fast dances, Your Excellency."

"Abel. Or if you must, my lord or Constantine. But no more formality than that Astharoshe Asran." He corrected her lightly. His tone was serious, but his blue eyes were dancing with mirth. "And I am, but my sister and Lady Mirka Fortuna insisted I get practice, unless I wanted to hide during every Court function there is. But Seth likes to dance, and we have to get people used to her being on the floor first. They won't ask her, so I will, until she can dance freely again."

There was nothing Astha could say to that either. Finally she said, "You do realize, if you're not careful, people will think that we're…close."

"You are my friend, and my partner, my tovarish. Even though they may not know that now, does it really worry you if they did?"

"No, what worries me is if they think we're more than that." Astha gave him one of her looks. "You have no idea how much trouble it will cause if people get the wrong idea."

"Well, I do, really. Don't worry though." Abel smiled. "Just relax. After all, I can always say I owed you a dance, for dragging me out at my knighting ceremony."

Good enough. They danced the rest of the song in silence, except for their steady breathing.

Abel circulated the court for the rest of the evening. A few other women asked him to dance, and he graciously accepted. At one point, Astha even saw him out on the floor with Mirka. As dawn approached, Abel led his sister back to the floor for the last dance. It was a pairs dance, but Seth waved the other dancers to stay on the floor. They gave the Imperial siblings a wide space, but Astha returned home with the image of the Empress and her brother, dancing in the midst of her people.


	10. Arrival in Albion

One week later, Abel and Astha boarded their ship, bound for Albion. The final plan was for them to finish the autumn season negotiating in Albion, then travel to the Vatican within the first two weeks of winter. Astha would have liked not to rush things, but Abel said that if they weren't there within the first month of winter, they'd probably have to wait until summer.

Astha wanted to know why. Abel shrugged. "They have some very suspicious people in the Vatican, and winter is when the days get shorter. Besides, if we were to arrive in the middle of winter or spring, we would arrive during their holy season. Christmas, Lent, Easter…and all the rest of it. However they may feel about letting Methuselah in the Vatican under normal circumstances, it would take more than a few miracles for them to let us stay during the holy season."

Astha sighed. "Such a big deal over some dead guys. I really will never understand."

"Well, I do. Better than I used to, actually." Abel looked at his hands, and his face held a far away look. "They say that God's Son was born, then died for the salvation of the world. I could never be considered close to His perfection, but I can't help wondering. Did he ever feel the way I do? He committed no sins, and there are few I haven't committed but…I wonder how he felt, after he came back from death. If he was as confused and shaken as I am now." He shook his head slightly, then gave Astha his regular smile. "Probably not, right? The Church would be fainting at my blasphemy if they heard me. But it does make me curious sometimes." Then he walked off. Astha watched him go, wondering about his words.

The thought was one of several that held her attention during the trip to Albion, though less pressing than her questions of what they would do when they arrived. She knew the basic frame-work of their plans, and what Constantine and the Empress hoped to achieve, but she was far less confident of their chances to secure trade and treaty negotiations than either of them seemed to be.

They landed in Albion a week after their departure from the Empire. As they waited for the ship to dock, Astha noticed Abel's pensive expression. But whatever was on his mind, he didn't choose to reveal it, and she didn't ask. Whatever concerns Abel had were his business, unless he decided otherwise. By the time the ship finished landing and opened to allow them to disembark, Abel had shaken off his thoughts and was staring straight ahead confidently.

They were met by a young man with shoulder length blond hair and piercing eyes, wearing what Astha recognized as Terran business attire. As they approached, the man bowed. "Greetings. My name is Virgil Walsh. And you…" His head raised. "You are the Emissaries from the Methuselah Empire, yes?"

Abel nodded. "I am August Constantine, First Ambassador of the Empire, and this is my attaché, Astharoshe Asran, Duchess of Kiev."

The young man bowed again. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He looked into Abel's face, and something flashed through his eyes. It was gone too fast for Astha to guess at what it was. "It is my privilege to have been appointed as your assistant during your stay here in Albion. While you are here, I will guide you wherever you need to go, and assist with all your needs." He held out a sheet of paper to Abel. "This is my information, should you need to contact me for something when I am not around. It also has the information of my closest associate, Colonel Mary Stewart, if I am unavailable for some reason." He noted the tenseness of Astha's frame. "You needn't fear for yourself or your superior, my lady. Like the Queen, both Lady Stewart and myself believe in co-existence between Terran and Methuselah. And now, if you would follow me to your quarters, so that you can freshen up. After that, I believe the Queen would like to meet with you at your earliest convenience."

'At your earliest convenience' was actually an hour or so later. First, their luggage had to be unloaded. Then, they were escorted to the Londinium Palace, a huge stone and marble edifice that Astha had to admit would have satisfied most nobles with it's grandeur, even if it was nowhere near as grand as the Imperial Star Palace. Once inside, Virgil led them to their rooms. The rooms were right next door to each other with a door between them, in case they felt like conferring in private with each other. But the door also had a series of locks, in the interests of propriety. The servants they were assigned were three young men for Abel, and three young women for Astha. Everything was very neat and professional, and it was clear that someone had put a great deal of thought into the arrangements. By the time Lord Walsh left to allow them time to refresh themselves, saying he'd be back in an hour for them, Astha had to admit that the Court of Albion knew how to treat foreign dignitaries, whatever else could be said of them.

An hour later, Virgil returned and led them from the private chambers into the more formal and public area of the palace. He finally stopped at what looked like an audience chamber. He put his hand on the door, then turned. "Her Majesty thought you might like to meet the members of the Albion Royal Council in a small, informal setting for today. Tomorrow we will have the formal introduction in front of the Court, and the official introductions, but this evening we thought you might appreciate a chance to exchange informal greetings and get a feel for things, before we get down to business."

Astha had no problem with that, and Abel nodded his assent as well. Still, as Virgil ushered them in and announced them, she could see a shiver run across Abel's shoulders. She wondered what was making him so nervous. Even if the young queen recognized him, their relationship had seemed friendly. Or was it that he feared her anger, having been gone so long?

Virgil stood aside and let them enter. "My lord Ambassador, my lady, may I present to you Her Majesty, Queen Esther, and the assembled Lords of the Council, including myself." And he bowed and gestured them forward.

Esther rose from her seat as they entered. Her eyes met Abel's and in that instant, Astha saw the shock in her expression. She didn't know whether Esther recognized him in truth, or simply saw the similarity of feature, but there was no doubt about her surprise. However, she recovered herself well, and drew herself up as though a thing hadn't happened. "Please, be welcome in my kingdom, my lord, my lady. You honor us with your presence here. I look forward to our discussions together."

Constantine bowed. "You honor us with your acceptance of our humble proposal. We also look forward to our discussion with you, and hope for a fruitful alliance between us."

The formal greetings concluded, at least for today, Abel and Astha both moved into the room. Astha found herself standing beside Virgil Walsh, while the rest of the nobles gathered around Abel. She eyed him slightly. "So, you're a Council member too? I'm surprised you would get assigned the duty of being our assistant. I'd have thought they'd choose someone not attached to negotiations."

He smiled slightly. "Many of the things we need to discuss will fall under my area of expertise. Also, there will doubtless be things you wish to know about, which only I have authority to show you. Or at least, only myself or Her Majesty. It was the logical choice. Besides, I requested the assignment. I have an…interest in the Methuselah Empire." Astha might have pursued that statement, but he continued before she had a chance. "Perhaps you could tell me something? I have never heard of there being an Imperial Ambassador. We've received envoys sometimes, messengers, but no one like him, in the position he holds. And he…he is no ordinary man. He moves as one accustomed to power, and yet utterly unconscious of it."

Astha shrugged. She wasn't going to give away too many of Abel's secrets all at once. "The Empress only recently created the post. There were problems before, but they've been resolved. And my lord was the best suited for the appointment."

"Indeed." Virgil's expression turned thoughtful. "August Constantine. I've never heard of any noble by that name. And yet…isn't the Empress of your land called Augustus Veradica?"

Astha smiled. "If you're asking me if my lord and the Empress are related, the answer is yes. But I don't know everything about it. I only know what My Lord and Her Imperial Majesty told me. Besides, the affairs of the Imperial family are their own to discuss, and to reveal. He's the Ambassador, that's all I can say for now."

Virgil nodded. "I understand. However, I have one other question. Your Empress…your Lord Constantine, do they truly intend to seek peace with us? True peace?"

The man certainly was direct. She felt a momentary surge of irritation, but it faded quickly. She preferred people who were straightforward, at least compared to those who danced around their concerns. And he was moderately polite about it. "Yes. And with others as well. You can rest easy on that score. It's peace they're after, and I know he'll be as fair as circumstances allow. He has a great deal of power to negotiate, and I believe he'll do his best for both our countries."

"Thank you." Virgil relaxed. He looked over the heads of the crowd surrounding Abel. "I believe the Queen would like a word with me. If you'll excuse me." With that, he made his way toward his monarch. Astha steeled herself, then joined her partner in the throng of Councilors and set to the task of learning names and faces.

The little informal gathering went on for several hours. Eventually, dinner was served. Astha and Abel were seated on opposite sides of Queen Esther. As they sat down, Astha noticed that both Constantine and Esther were a little tense. There was something going on between them, but she wasn't sure what it was. Not that it mattered much. Both of them were doing very well, masking their discomfort. The only other person she thought might have recognized it was Virgil Walsh.

After dinner was finished, Esther rose. "Thank you, my lords, for attending this meeting. However…" She directed a glance down the length of the table. "However, I would like to speak with our guests for a while alone. If you will excuse us."

Some of the nobles looked as if they'd like to protest. But, as in the Empire, the queen's word was the queen's word. Reluctantly, they all rose, bowed, and headed for the door. Virgil was the last to leave. He cast one glance back over his shoulder, then shut the door behind him.

In the silence, Esther and Abel stared at one another. Abel started to say something, but Esther put a hand to his lips. "They…Virgil introduced you as Constantine, of the Empire, but you…" She stopped for a moment, then looked desperately into his eyes. "You are Father Nightroad, aren't you? You are really…here?"

Abel nodded, took her hand from him from his mouth with a gentle grip and a small, sad smile. "It's been a long time, Miss Esther. You've grown into a fine Queen."

"Stop it." Esther looked away, and there were tears shining in her eyes. "Stop it. How can you speak like that, after everything I've done to you? How can you just be calm like this, after I…after I…." She stopped, unable to speak the words as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Astha stared at the two. This was far from the first greeting she'd expected. As far as she knew, Esther and Abel had been close. He'd treated her as a parent would a beloved child, or as a man would something equally precious. And Astha knew Esther was deeply fond of the man she had known as Abel Nightroad. She would have thought the red-haired monarch would be angry at his deception, or confused, as Brother Petros had been. Or welcoming, like Caterina. "I don't understand. What happened?"

Abel shook his head softly. "It's nothing, really Astha."

"That's not true!" Esther whirled back to him, anguish in her eyes. "How can you say such a thing? How can you say such a thing after I killed you?" She stood, shaking with grief as she looked upward into his face. "I saw it, Father. I saw you die because of me. I saw that man kill you because you hesitated when you saw me. You died because I disobeyed your order to stay above in the Palace."

Astha blinked, rendered speechless by the queen's disclosure. She was shocked that Esther had been there when Nightroad died. She was aware, on one level, how traumatic it had obviously been for the young woman. But on another level she was angry, she wasn't quite sure why. It was clear that Esther believed she had a hand in Abel's death, but at the same time...the confusion left her uncertain whether to offer comfort, to excuse herself, or demand more information.

Abel, however, suffered no such confusion. He reached out, touched Esther's shoulder. "You couldn't be more wrong."

She looked at him through tear filled eyes. "I know what I saw."

"Yes, I know what you saw too. But please…listen to me. You did not cause my death." He took her other shoulder and turned the young queen gently to face him. "I want you to listen to me, very carefully. That man was not someone I could have defeated at that time, in that place and in that condition. At best, I could have achieved a stalemate, and fought him again later. That man…he was my brother, long ago. Before he was driven insane and became the Contra Mundi. I could not fight him, because of my own feelings. Because of that, he killed me. Yes, I hesitated when I saw you, but it was not your fault."

Esther's eyes had opened wide at his confession. Astha wondered if she would condemn her former mentor for what he had done. But Esther apparently understood. She looked away again. "But I…I should have done something. Help you somehow. I…couldn't do anything, not even try to help you. I just watched you die. I couldn't do anything for you."

"That isn't true either." Abel shifted one hand from her shoulder to her face, and gently turned her back and tipping her chin so they were looking each other in the eyes. "In fact you couldn't be more wrong. You did more for me in that time than I could ever even begin to thank you for."

"By watching you die?" The question was sharp and harsh.

"No. You, Miss Esther, helped me live." Abel's gaze went vacant, looking into the past. "When I fell, I thought perhaps I would seek peace. But the last thing I saw was your tearful face. The last thing I heard was you crying for me. I didn't want to leave you like that, grieving for me." He stepped closer and enfolded the young woman in a gentle embrace. "That's why when Tres came for me, and gave me the things I needed to be restored, I was still there, still able to respond. That's why I was able to revive."

Esther's eyes widened again. "When Virgil came for me and told me I was the Queen, I thought I heard you, encouraging me somehow. But…I thought it was just my memories."

Abel sighed. "I don't know. I'm not really aware of what happened then, of anything until Tres came. But I know I did not want you to grieve. And I know you saved me again, later."

"I saved you again?" Esther stepped back, free of his arms, so that she could look into his face.

Abel nodded. "Tres gave me something that could revive my body. But I…I have never been sure I wanted to pay the price of such a revival. And when Cain…when that man came for me, I was not sure I could bear to fight him so soon. I had so little control." He smiled weakly. "I'm sure you saw what I mean. But I heard you, I heard you fighting to defend me, and trying to protect my body from what Cain would have done to me. And I knew he would kill you, for getting in his way. That was why I woke up. To protect you. And then..." He swallowed hard. "After the battle with him, I had to regain control of myself, regain my sanity." He looked into her eyes. "You helped me with that too, Miss Esther. I remembered you, how much I did not want you to see me as a monster, how much I hated having you see me like that. And because of that, I was able to do something my brother could not. I managed to remain Abel Nightroad." He bowed his head. "I owe you…everything from that time."

There was silence in the room for a time. Astha watched the slender young woman, staring at the bowed figure of a slender man. For her part, Astha was amazed with both of them. She could well imagine what courage it took for Esther to go forward, bearing that burden, and to face this man, with that weight. And she could imagine what it took for Abel to have confessed his own weakness. She felt like an outsider witnessing a private moment, and yet unable to leave.

Finally, Abel raised his head and smiled at Esther again. "Don't worry, you helped a lot. And even if you think you were powerless, you have to remember that it doesn't matter to me. I told you before didn't I? I am your friend."

Esther's lip trembled. Astha was afraid for a moment that she would burst into tears again. But then Esther smiled as well. "You never really change." She bowed slightly. "You always know how to help me." She raised her head. "Thank you. I think, I can go ahead with these talks now, knowing it's you, knowing this."

Abel smiled. "That's good."

Esther looked at him a moment. "By the way Father, if I may ask, how did you become an ambassador for the Empire?"

Abel shrugged sheepishly. "Well, I couldn't return to the Vatican. Actually, I'm mostly considered deceased so I'm not technically a priest any more. But I had some things to deal with anyway. And after I dealt with them, I wasn't too well, and I wound up going to my sister. She's in the Empire. And she got me this position."

"Your sister?" Esther blinked.

Abel looked at Astha. She nodded. It was probably safe to tell Esther. She was a friend to the Empress after all. Abel grinned sheepishly at Esther again. "Well, it's kind of complicated and hard to explain, and it relates to…to that, but basically, Seth is my sister. And she's also the Empress…"

Ester was certainly astonished. "Seth…your sister? But I never, I mean you never…how did you manage to hide it so well? The Vatican should have caught you!" The young queen sat down abruptly. Astha bit back a snicker at the look on her face. She remembered that feeling, but it was nice to see she wasn't the only one who had that reaction to the Imperial siblings.

Abel shrugged. "Not really. The truth is, Seth and I were separated just before the founding of the Empire. It wasn't until shortly before you arrived in Rome that she received verification of my existence. And while I suspected she was the one on the throne, I had no proof, and no way to get it. We didn't actually communicate first hand until that meeting in the Empire, when you and I escorted the Earl of Memphis home. After so long apart, with so much at stake, we managed to keep our relationship a secret."

"You didn't talk to each other? For nine hundred years?" Esther was appalled. "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because we couldn't face each other." Abel sighed. "I'm sorry, but this isn't something I can go into right now. No, this isn't a matter of just keeping secrets…" Abel held up a hand to stop Esther's protests. "I'm simply…there's too much to say, and I can't say it properly right now. I'm asking you to wait until I can. Or until you can meet Seth again and ask her. Please."

Esther frowned, then sighed and nodded. "I understand, Father." She sighed again, then rose to leave. "I had better get some rest. I will see you tomorrow evening, for the formal meeting to schedule our discussions. Until then, go well. Feel free to walk the castle, and ask Lord Walsh if there is anything you need." With a final nod of her head, she was gone. After a few moments, the two Methuselah also returned silently to their quarters. Astha tumbled into bed with a sigh of relief. She hoped the rest of their stay wasn't going to involve as much emotional turmoil. She wasn't sure she could handle it.

*****WHA*****

The first few days were difficult for Astha. Not only did she have to learn and remember the names of the Queen's Council, but scheduling the talks was something of an issue. Constantine could meet anywhere, any time, but Astha was restricted to the night, unless they met in a windowless room. By contrast, the lords of Albion were used to meeting during the day, and business of the kingdom could not be put on hold simply for the envoys. It was finally decided to hold meetings for the first three to five hours after dusk. That would give the nobles of Albion time to perform their normal duties during daylight, while the emissaries from the Empire took care of their business after hours.

Astha had half expected their new assistant, Lord Walsh, to have problems adjusting. More to the point, she'd been wondering when he would sleep. But he seemed to adjust with no problems, and after two days of setting schedules, making introductions and arranging accommodations, negotiations got underway.

The first items up for discussion were related to their trading agreements. Imperial advances in this technology for Albion advances in that. Constantine had requested a digital mapping and information device, and the Albion government requested some computer tracing technology. There were also the inevitable textile and raw goods trades to be bartered. Queen Esther had brought some of her favorite spices from the Earl of Memphis to the table, and there was a three day discussion about various spice trades and textile imports. Astha argued particularly hard for some of the dye works, knowing that she and her fellow Methuselah would love the colors some of the Albion companies produced. And there was one noble whose people produced some fantastic leather work.

Then they got down to the serious negotiations. Ship designs. Computer technology and coding. The kind of supplies that could cause trouble if they fell into the wrong hands. And it was in these negotiations, that Astha came to have an entirely new respect for her fellow liaison, and for the man that had been assigned to assist them.

As soon as the technology questions began to arise, almost the entire Albion court ceded the floor to Virgil Walsh. Within an hour of negotiations, she knew why. He knew the ins and outs of his societies technological production and standards down to a hair, and she got the feeling that he could recite them in his sleep. The technical jargon he used lost her halfway through the first explanation. Constantine, on the other hand appeared to understand him perfectly. They spent the rest of that council session, and the majority of the next three, talking back and forth, interrupted only when one of the other councilors had a question, or when the actual trading discussions came up, discussions involving shipping or transport or quantities to be supplied.

At the end of the technological trade discussions, Astha purposely left the hall with Walsh. They walked along in companionable silence for a few moments, then Walsh spoke softly. "Your lord and Imperial Ambassador is as fair as you led me to believe. And yet, how does a diplomat become so knowledgeable about technology? He's quite impressive."

Astha grinned. "You were pretty impressive yourself. All Imperial nobles get a thorough education in technology, but you seem uniquely well informed."

Walsh smiled. "Yes, well, the technology of Albion is one of my two main areas of expertise. The other...we'll speak of that soon, I suspect. But I would still say the Ambassador may be a touch beyond me, in his understanding of some technologies."

Asta shrugged. "My Lord is a skilled man. In the Empire, only the Empress knows everything he's capable of." Actually, Astha wasn't sure that even Seth knew everything Abel might be capable of.

"I understand." Walsh hesitated. "I have a question for you. What we negotiate after the trade discussion will involve far more delicate matters. A peace treaty is far more difficult to cement than a trading agreement. How much can you and your superior authorize?" He saw Astha's expression. "I simply wish to know where there are likely to be questions. Those points will have to be brought up carefully, and with the proper timing, so that you can discuss them with your government without having awkward breaks in our scheduled meetings here. That's all Queen Esther and I are concerned with."

"I see. Well, you'll have to ask my Lord Constantine."

"Ask me what?" Both of them jumped. Abel was standing behind them, having apparently caught up with them while they were talking.

Astha bowed hastily. "Forgive me. Lord Walsh was requesting information on our authority for the peace talks. He wishes to know where the limits are so that we can avoid unnecessary embarrassment."

"I can't negotiate a surrender or a transfer of sovereignty on either side, though I doubt there would be any call for it. I cannot and will not negotiate any agreement which puts either side at a severe disadvantage to the other. Beyond those terms, I have my Empress' permission to negotiate as I see fit, as long as I keep her and the Imperial Council up to date on the details." Abel touched a pocket of his outfit. "I have written orders to that regard, if you wish to see them."

"It isn't necessary." Walsh nodded. "Thank you for clarifying, my lord." He smiled slightly. "Your assistant is right. You are a very skilled man. If you'll excuse me, I shall report to the Queen." Then he strode off, leaving the two of them in the corridor.

Abel blinked. "I wonder what he meant by that." He sighed. "That man…I only hope I don't get myself in trouble with him."

"Because he's our aide, and an adviser to the queen?"

"Somewhat. But, from what I heard, he's the queen's main and most trusted advisor, not just a member of the council." Abel sighed. "I only wish I was sure of what he knew. That man was the one who identified Esther as the heir to the throne of Albion. He also has access to technology that has been hidden for a long time. And that's not even the most worrisome part. He was here in Londinium the last time I was, when I died. He's certain to have seen me. He doesn't give any indication of recognition, or show any hostility, but still…I wish I were certain whether or not he'd identified me."

Astha could see his point. "Well, that could be a problem. But the queen already knows. Unless you think he might bear you some hostility."

"It isn't that. I never got a feel for him, last time. I was too busy. Besides, I think…he's said some things about the technology here. If he has access to some of the things I did when I first lived in Londinium, or when I helped Lilith here…he might know about more than my identity as Father Nightroad. And history…can be very dangerous."

Astha started to say something, but then Abel shrugged and smiled wryly. "Ah well, it's not important now. I suppose I'll just have to deal with him as it is."

Astha nodded. She didn't like uncertainties, but then, dealing with this man, her life was awash with them. She was learning to adapt.

The trade talks finally ended two nights later. A tentative agreement for various exchanges of goods was drawn up, and a possible schedule of delivery and production for each side written out.

The next night, they gathered in the throne room with a very different feeling in the air. Astha could feel the nervousness in the Court. It wasn't a surprise. After all, they were negotiating with the Empire. Not only were her people powerful, but she understood enough about politics to know their own side might condemn them for this. They could find themselves in big trouble. In that light, she wondered why they were going ahead with this.

As Constantine and Astha entered the room, the air stilled. Constantine walked forward to the throne, bowed, then raised his head and spoke. "Your Majesty, I am pleased to inform you that, thus far, the trade agreement we sent to the Imperial Court has met with a favorable review. They are, of course, still discussing it, but the Empress seemed very pleased."

"It's good to hear. But that isn't the only message you have come with tonight is it? Please, speak." Everyone assembled already knew what was coming, but there were formalities to be observed, much as it grated on Astha's nerves.

"Very well. Her Majesty, Empress of the Methuselah Empire, would like to know if peace talks can commence at this time. We are aware that only a week and a half remains in our time in your court, however, she would like us to begin now. It is her reasoning that trade will flow much more smoothly if it is backed by peace."

It was all very scripted, a formal dance of words that Astha understood only too well. The young Queen gave her gracious approval, and asked the counselors for theirs. Astha thought that one or two of them, the conservatives in the bunch, might oppose it, but they held silent. One of them twitched and glared. Two others, she noticed, were absent. Oh well. Better absent than causing problems.

Astha was jerked back to her place when Constantine spoke again. "Thank you. I have a list with me of things my Empress would like discussed. Lady Astha?" He held out his hand.

Astha quickly pulled out an electronic pad. 'Yes, my lord. I have all the questions here. Do you wish to read them, or shall I?" Constantine gave her a slight nod. "Very well."

Astha took a step forward, to be even with her partner as she addressed the assembled nobles. She hoped no one saw her swallow nervously. She had to read these so that they sounded sincere, reasonable, and un-threatening. But also forceful. Not an easy task by her standards. "Her Majesty, the Empress Augusta Veradica, has indicated these things as questions that must be raised. First, the issue of boundaries of travel between our countries. It is our hope, as we are allies in business, that peace will include some travel between the nations by both nobles and ordinary citizens as well as traders. However, we should prefer to discuss provisions for such travel. Naturally, the nobles of the Empire will have certain requirements that need to be met, and it is assumed that the peoples of Albion may have similar requirements. There is also the question of travel arrangements, since neither formal courier ships or traders are currently assigned such tasks, and other alternatives may need to be considered. Also, means of identifying visitors from each country need to be established, as well as housing for any envoys of either nation. Also, any necessary limits to visitations. Second, there is the question of enforcement of laws, rules and customs that must be understood. It is certain that there are differences in protocol and responses between our sovereign nations. We of the Empire wish to know these differences, and establish guidelines for appropriate behavior on both sides. In addition, should a problem arise, we should identify appropriate protocols to handle the issue. And should a felony occur on either side, we must decide who will handle the correction of the matter…." The list continued in that vein. Relationships had to be carefully thought out. Everything had to be dealt with in it's proper place, from minor transport arrangements to law and customs negotiations. Just reading about all the things a peace talk entailed made Astha feel a little dizzy. She wondered how her partner was going to handle all this.

At the end of the list of discussion questions, Esther rose. "This is a very important discussion. We appreciate all the points you have raised and we will certainly consider all of them most carefully. However, if it is agreeable to both you and Lord August Constantine, there is something I would have you see. It is certain to have some bearing on these discussions. In light of that, I would propose that we adjourn this meeting, so that Lord Walsh can introduce you to this particular facet of negotiations."

Astha turned to look at her companion. Constantine was watching Esther and Lord Walsh. After a moment, he inclined his head. "I understand. I am perfectly willing to look at anything which you deem to have relevance. I await your convenience."

Queen Esther nodded back, and then raised her hands to end the session. As the nobles began to file out, Astha looked at her companion. "You know what it is, don't you?"

Constantine shrugged. "I have my suspicions. Walsh did say he had two areas of expertise. But I won't know for sure until he actually shows us. And my information is probably out of date."

Virgil Walsh walked over and bowed slightly. "My Lord, my lady, if you would be so kind as to follow me?" With that, he lead them through the halls, to the very heart of the palace. Astha recognized the central corridor. She'd passed through it numerous times, but she'd never seen any offices or rooms. The only things were two sets of large double doors. Walsh stopped at one and opened it using a wall panel, then gestured them forward. "If you please."

The doors opened onto a spacious elevator. It was well decorated, as befitted a Palace structure, but it still retained an element of use, and was obviously more practical than decorative. Walsh stepped in behind them, then pressed another panel. The doors shut and they began to descend.

It was a long ride. Within seconds, Astha knew they were passing the ground floors, and even the basement of the main palace. Curious, she spoke up. "If you don't mind my asking, where exactly are we going?"

Walsh smiled thinly. "It has a number of different names, my lady. The official one is the Technology Center. However, some of the more disillusioned inhabitants call it the ghetto. It is, simply put, an underground living facility."

Astha raised an eyebrow. "Underground facility? An interesting establishment to have."

Walsh nodded. "I know what questions you are likely to have. The truth is, this facility, it's origins, and the purpose for it's existence…these are some of the best kept secrets of Albion. The management and keeping of those secrets has been entrusted to my family for generations. However, I believe that these things are important to trade and peace between our peoples." His eyes turned to Abel. "Before I go into all these things, I should like to ask a favor of you, my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Abel's name is getting kind of interchangeable. The intention is for him to be Constantine for business and Abel otherwise but...you know him. It's gonna get a little confused sometimes...but I'll do my best.  
> Also, I wanted to give some feeling of political negotiations, but without going into too much detail. So, I hope I struck a good balance for folks on that score.


	11. Questions and Answers

Abel blinked. "You can certainly ask. I can't make any promises."

"It is a simple favor, Lord Constantine." Suddenly, Walsh's hand shot out and touched a button. The elevator froze, and Astha immediately tensed. Walsh spoke softly. "I would simply like…a few answers of my own. I do not wish the secrets of the Empire, but I would know more about the man who represents them. It is you to whom I will give the secrets and hopes of my family, after all." He raised his head. "I think it fair. Answers for answers."

Abel nodded. "You may ask."

There was silence for a moment. When Walsh spoke, his voice was soft, slow, almost uncertain. "Your name, my lord. You were introduced to us as Lord August Constantine, but that is not your real name. Or, to be more precise, it is not the name you originally went by. Four years ago, you went by another, did you not?" He met Abel's blue eyes with his green ones. "Four years ago, you were Father Abel Nightroad, of the Vatican."

Abel let out a long breath. "Why would you suspect that?"

"Your face and your voice. The way you interact with the Queen, and she with you."

Abel sighed. "I wondered, that first meeting, if you'd found me out. But since I was supposed to have died, I thought it might just be the resemblance."

Walsh nodded. "I would have thought so too if I hadn't known a few other things." He spoke even softer. "Father Abel Nightroad of the Vatican. But before that, you were Abel Nightroad, Lord of the Methuselah, and before that, Lieutenant Commander Abel Nightroad of the Red Mars Project."

Abel stiffened. "How did you…where did you dig all that up?"

"I didn't have to look that hard." Walsh sighed. "When the terrorists and Rosenkruetz attacked this place, you entered through a forgotten door in the old ruins outside the city. My family runs this underground city, as I said before, and as such, we have information and watches on all entrances, including the ones thought to be closed off. It is only prudent, after all." Walsh smiled ironically. "Rosenkruetz got in through hacking systems. It took me two weeks after the fuss to find and repair that. But you came in through that back door. I was looking on the monitor when the sensor went off. When I saw the ID code for the door, I was sure I was delusional. After all, that code was one that hadn't been seen in nearly a thousand years."

Abel sighed. "I should have known. Well, I _was_ in a hurry, but I didn't think you'd keep records like that. How much came up when you researched the files for that ID code?"

"Nothing about your identity as a Vatican priest. But everything else. But then, you should have suspected, given your involvement in this city."

Astha blinked. The conversation had just lost her. "Involvement?"

Abel leaned his head back against the bulkhead. "Lilith…Lilith and I built sections of the underground living facility, with the help of a few of her Terran friends. During the war, some of our people became frightened and left. Lilith led them here, and they offered assistance to Albion in exchange for a safe place. I followed them, and Lilith persuaded me to help. It's changed a lot since we settled that first city, but I still have clearance, because all the baseline technology was built off things we did." He turned to look at Walsh. "But how did you know…to ask if I was Father Nightroad?"

"The elevator." Walsh looked at the wall. "It only opens for certain people. Specifically, it opens for the royal family, my family, and the founders of the city. It responds to genetic coding. When I let you go first the elevator opened for you, and one look at the matrix display confirmed your identity." He cracked a small smile. "That was also how I identified Sister Esther Blanchett as the Queen of Albion. She used the elevator to get back into the city after that one attack."

Abel laughed. "I had forgotten about the elevator. I honestly thought you'd have changed it."

Walsh shook his head. "We find it to be a useful security feature. The only time it's failed us was when Rosenkreutz came in."

Abel grimaced. "Their leader knew both mine and Lilith's codes. He probably told his programmer what to use." He shook his head. "You knew everything about me…why did you ask me these questions? If you already know my identity, why you feel this question was necessary?"

"Because I wanted to know if you'd be honest with me." Walsh sighed. "Even knowing your identity doesn't tell me much about you. I had a feeling that you were an honorable man, but I wanted to confirm that. It is my family we're talking about."

"I don't remember the Walsh family as being one of the ones Lilith and I worked with. Not Terran anyway…" Abel spoke softly. "But you aren't Terran, are you?"

Walsh sighed, then pressed a button to continue his descent. "You guessed? I'm very cautious, normally."

Abel nodded. "And I've seen you out in the sunlight. It can't be UV gel. Someone would certainly catch you if you used that."

"It's an old family secret. To maintain peace and stability, someone had to be the liaison between the Underground and the royal family. My family was chosen. Among our other technologies, we discovered a drug that can, for short periods, suppress the Bascillus in our blood. It's a strain on the metabolism, but it works, and you learn to deal with the side effects. At least, I did." He smiled. "The old queen, and our current one, are a joy to work with. And I like seeing the world outside the ghetto."

"Ghetto? You said that's what the unhappy residents call it." Astha blinked. "It sounds as if you're not too fond of it yourself."

The elevator stopped, but Walsh put a hand on the door to prevent its opening. "I love the Underground and the work we do, but….not everyone feels that way. Some of our people want out. They understand, in a way, why the presence of the Methuselah as Albion's power cannot be revealed. But they want…they need the freedom to move. It's caused some bitter strife over the past years. If it weren't for the Pope, who's been giving us some quiet support, and for the Queen, they'd probably have started a civil war down here."

"I recall hearing about that. There was a rebellion a few years back, right around the time Rosenkruetz attacked. In fact…the reason the AX and Inquisition members with me entered the tunnels was to rescue the Pope from the rebel…terrorists, I believe, was the term. The Pope was recovered, but I never did find out what happened to the hijackers."

"They were granted leniency, for assisting against Rosenkruetz." Walsh's hand fisted. "They've been living here since. Occasionally, they send me messages asking for a concern of theirs to be aired to the Queen."

Astha blinked. "You just let terrorists get away with it?"

Walsh turned, and one corner of his mouth twisted upward in a bitter smile. "What would you have me do, Lady? The leader of the rebellious faction is my younger sister. Even with the crimes committed, I could scarcely sentence her. And I am the governor of this city."

Astha stood, shocked, but Abel nodded. "I believe I understand now. The reason you wanted to have this talk…you want to know if I would help the rebels. You want us to find out if we can find a way to get them out of here, perhaps to the Empire. It isn't the ghetto's position in Albion alone. You wanted to ask for our assistance in getting the people who want freedom after these long centuries to the surface."

Walsh nodded. "I cannot ask you, not as a member of the Albion Council. As such, I realize that we need these people. But as their leader…I do ask for your assistance in this matter." He turned slightly away. "And as Virgil Walsh, I fear I will be so bold as to ask for a personal favor."

Astha caught that one. "You want us to see if we can at least help your sister, if not her compatriots."

"Yes." Walsh turned back to them. "In theory, I'm simply showing you around the technical facility, explaining things to you. However, if you're agreeable, I'd like to take you to the residential areas as well, and let you meet the people. And with your permission, I'd like to ask my sister to meet with us."

Astha glanced at her companion. After a moment, he nodded. "I've no problems with that." He smiled. "Shall we get going then?"


	12. Underground Facility

The elevator opened onto a long metal-sided corridor. Astha raised an eyebrow in askance. Virgil smiled. "This is the main corridor. We bring a lot of equipment through here, and we didn't want to have to replace the walls very often." The hall went left and right, with a branch to the front. Walsh bowed and gestured them to the forward direction. "If you'll come this way, I'll show you the control center for our production and test facilities."

The hall opened into a large observation dome. Astha gave an internal whistle of admiration. She wasn't a technology expert, but even she could see the computers were state of the art. The front of the room was all windows, allowing her to look out over a vast collection of workstations and conveyor belts. "So, what's this section?"

"This is where we manufacture ship engines. The programming labs are on the far side, through those doors." He gestured. "Here we build things. One corner of this space is also designed for testing new programs and engine designs. There are a variety of tests to run before we even consider releasing new technology." The pride for his people was evident in his voice and in his eyes. One hand rested lightly on a computer console, as if he weren't even aware of it, a curiously possessive gesture.

Constantine, Abel, stepped forward. "It's impressive. Very different from what I…what I thought." Astha smiled, noticing the caution in his voice. She thought Walsh might be offended, but he nodded slightly, approving the caution. "Would you mind terribly, telling me what you're working on right now? If it's not supposed to be secret."

"Not at all. We're currently working on a new density alloy, with carbon fibers interlaced in a special fabrication…." Astha tuned out. Her partner looked absolutely fascinated but really, technology was not her primary interest. She simply stared out of the facility, listening with half an ear while the talk wandered over design specifications and tolerances.

An hour later, Abel shook his head. "This is truly an impressive facility. I'd no idea it had developed so well. And yet…it's all underground, you said? Even the food supplies and so forth?"

"That is correct. The scientists who work here in the Technological Center are actually part of a much larger group. Of the rest of the population, some take care of providing food or clothing or other necessary items. Others provide joint care for children or families. Everyone works together to create a safe environment. The living areas are in another part of the facility."

"Truly amazing. If you don't mind, I'd very much like to see the rest of this place. It sounds absolutely fascinating. Do you think you could give us a tour?"

It was the perfect opening, and Virgil Walsh took it as smoothly as if they'd planned this for years. "I'd be delighted to show you around. However, I'm afraid in some parts of the complex, some of the back tunnels haven't been maintained as well as they should have. If I could have your permission, my lord, I'd like to request someone to meet us there. I have a group of people working on the back ways, and they should be able to guide us safely around the dangerous areas."

Abel nodded. Walsh strolled over to a computer console and tapped out a code. After a moment, Astha's ears caught the slight hiss of a communication channel opening. Walsh nodded to the screen. "Vanessa. You're doing well?" Astha couldn't hear the other person reply, but Walsh relaxed. "Good to know. I'm bringing some guests into the facility, and I want you to meet them. We'll meet in the usual area. I'd appreciate it if you came unarmed, and without the whole force at your back." Something made him pause. He sighed audibly. "I promise, it's nothing serious. They're just….people I'd like you to meet. And I swear, on the honor of our family, that you'll be very interested in what they have to say. Will you be there?" There was a moment of silence during, which Astha strained to catch the reply. She heard nothing but Walsh nodded again. "Good. We'll meet you there." He clicked off the connection, then turned and bowed. "My lord Ambassador, my lady, please come with me."

Walsh took them back down the hallway, then turned left. As he led them down the metal corridors, Astha could see doorways here and there. After about the sixth one, she reached forward and tapped their guide on the shoulder. "What are all these doors?"

Walsh smiled. "Mostly just maintenance and storage rooms, my lady. Some of them have computer banks in them, some lead to sections of the lab equipment so we can do repairs. And some of them are simply older parts of the facility that we don't use, but haven't yet found a reason to renovate."

A few minutes later, they came to another doorway, and Walsh turned into it. Light burst around them. Astha blinked in the sudden glare. As her eyes adjusted, she found herself standing on a walkway. In front of her opened a huge space, with walkways and doors everywhere. She stared, eyes wide in amazement. She'd thought Walsh had been joking when he talked about the facility as an underground city, but that was exactly what it was. Row upon row of rooms lined the walls, with at least thirty floors that she could see. The doorways were unevenly spaced, indicating differing sizes, and she was willing to bet there were multiple rooms beyond most, if not all, of the openings. Here and there were darker spaces indicating hallways similar to the one they had just exited. Though the entire area she could see was made of metal plating and smooth-polished surfaces, here and there a bright patch of color marked a paint job or curtains. She also thought she could spot signs here and there, though across the way, it was rather difficult to see. Walkways crossed from one side of the open area to the other, and looped around to form a huge oval. Lights hung at measured intervals, providing illumination for the entire city. Astha blinked. "Impressive."

"Thank you." Walsh smiled, then gestured upward. "The top two levels are maintained to grow food and regulate water supplies and such. We have gardens and livestock facilities there, as well as paths that can be used to go to the surface. There are also routes for the traders we receive, of things such as news, or items that aren't easily manufactured here, like books. It's invaluable for getting learning materials for the children. The lower levels are where we keep the generators for electric power, heat sources, and so forth. We also have some warehouses down there to store things."

"And everything else is housing?" Astha looked around. If even 75 percent was housing, that was a lot of people.

"Mostly. Every level has a section of stores. There are always at least two or three food stores and clothing stores. And of course, miscellaneous trade stores. Beyond that, every level has a specific thing they specialize in. Some have book stores, some have special clothing, some have music…the variety is astonishing."

"I guess so." Astha looked up and down the vast structures. "Seems like it could make it a little inconvenient."

Walsh shrugged. "Well, it can be a little difficult at times. However, it also helps create a reason for mixing. After all, if everything is available on one floor, there'd be no reason for people to move around much. I've always thought it was important for people to get to know each other. It helps them work together better. And we do have several elevators and staircases connecting the floors."

"What about housing? Is it sufficient? Do you have many problems with it?" The question came from Abel, who was leaning on the rail and staring at the expanse with a surprised and somewhat pensive expression.

"At present, we have more than enough space. My father had the area expanded some, but even then, it was spacious enough. Room and suite sizes differ of course, but it's usually not hard to find space for any given family. We try to give larger families larger rooms and suites, but for the most part, I really don't have much to do with it. They find their own housing, bargain with each other on the space, and though I've never had much to concern myself with, I suspect there's a fairly extensive information network on where apartments are. And there's a fair number of empty spaces. Groups on each level usually get together to renovate them for use. Several of them are used as child care centers, for the occasional orphan or a child who needs a caretaker while their parent is at work. We also have schools and other group facilities."

Abel smiled. "That's good." His head bowed slightly. "I'm…truly impressed. It sounds like you have everything well in hand."

"Perhaps. But these people miss their freedom to move around. And even as well organized as this place is…" Walsh looked over the expanse. "There's something important…about being able to look at green grass, and see real, unfiltered moonlight, or an honest sunset. As much as I love this place, that fact is still true."

"I understand." Abel looked out over the space. "But still…it's a very special place. I'd like…." He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I suppose it's a bit of an imposition, but I really would like to be able to walk around and talk to the people here. I'd like to know them better." He looked sideways at Walsh. "Especially, since you're asking me to make a case for them in the Empire."

Virgil Walsh smiled, an honest, open smile. "Actually, Your Excellency, I was rather hoping you'd ask me exactly that." He bowed. "I specifically asked the Queen for a full night, so I could show you as much of the facility as you'd care to see."

Astha wasn't much for touring cities, but even she wanted to see what this place was like. It was so far outside any experience she'd ever had. She could see the joy and excitement brimming in her companion's blue eyes. Abel gestured. "Well then, I'd be honored if you'd take us around. However, Lord Walsh, there is one thing I will insist on for our visit." Walsh raised a puzzled eyebrow. "We're guests in your home, and this is a rather informal trip. So, for the moment, I would like you to call me by name."

"As you wish, my lord Constantine." Astha noted the usage of his imperial name, but decided not to comment. Walsh saw the look in Abel's eyes and shrugged. "Well, I can't abandon all good manners. However, if we're going to be speaking informally, feel free to use my given name as well." A spark of amusement lit his eyes. "You'll find that no one stands much on formality. The children here, especially, will all want to call you by name. I trust this is not a problem for you, my lady?"

Well, she wasn't used to being called by name. She saw the amusement in Abel's eyes, probably remembering their first time working together, when she'd thrown him into a wall for calling her Astha. On the other hand, if he was willing to go along with it, she really didn't have any reason to be annoyed. She shrugged. "I've no problems with it."

At Walsh's suggestion, they took an elevator to the bottom level of the inhabited sections, then began working their way back up. They strolled along the walkways, with their guide pointing out stores, or care facilities. Here and there a shop-keeper or a resident would spot them and wave. Quite a few of them actually came out to greet him. At one point, a bakery owner actually came out with a tray of a dozen sugar cookies. He handed them to the young noble, and Walsh gave him a coin, and the man went back inside. Walsh turned and offered them both the tray. "That man has some of the best cookies in the entire city. He's rather famous for them. When I want to have a function in my home topside, I usually come down and purchase my baked goods and dessert from him. Not always, of course, a governor must be fair, but they really are excellent." Abel took three. Astha took one and nibbled it gently. It really was extremely good, so much so that she reached over and took another. It occurred to her walking along behind him and chewing on the pastry, that whatever his people said about the facility, they clearly respected and liked the man who ran it.

They were about halfway up when Astha spotted something odd. One of the doorways up ahead was marked with a scrawled white and gold cross. Though clearly a child's handiwork, there was something proud and rather happy about it. She pointed. "That's a pretty interesting symbol there."

Walsh looked. "Oh, yes. This is actually a rather famous place, even outside the ghetto." He smiled. "During the turbulence a few years back, the Pope got lost and wandered into the residential area here. One of our young ones brought him here to the care center, to rest and relax. I've heard it made an impression on him. Certainly, it made an impression on the residents."

"Indeed. I heard rumors that the Pope's unofficial support of Methuselah originated from his time here. There are even rumors that his time here may have been what brought his change in demeanor. I heard he's become more confident since that incident."

"I've heard that as well." Walsh smiled. "In truth, I was rather skeptical. But then he sent a gift and a thank you card, and that confirmed it."

The doorway of the rooms in question flew open suddenly, and a young girl came flying out of it. "Lord Walsh, you're back again." The girl, approximately twelve or so, was a sturdy figure with wide excited brown eyes and hair tied back in ponytails. She came flying up the walk, coming to a stop abruptly as she noticed Astha and Abel. "Oh, and you brought people with you. Are these new friends?"

"Yes, they are. They're my friends, and I was showing them around so they could become friends with people here." Virgil held out a hand to the child, and she took it in a friendly grip, much like a child with an uncle would do. "How are you doing, Angelica? Is everything going well?"

"Yeah. Jerry and Sharron are letting me do more of the stuff around the center, and I get to take care of all the pets and stuff. We have a whole colony of rabbits now!" She grinned.

"I see. Well, since I'm here I thought I'd introduce your caretakers to my friends. Are they here?"

"Yeah. And I bet they'd be happy to see you again. It's been ages since you came down." She looked past him suddenly, to where Abel and Astha stood. "And, of course, a friend of Mr. Walsh is welcome." She came around him and walked up to Abel. "I'm Angelica."

Abel smiled. "My name is Constantine. And my friend here is Astharoshe."

"Those are strange names."

"Angelica." Walsh's voice was more amused than disapproving, but the girl spun around with a guilty look on her face. Walsh took her hand. "Run in and tell Jerry and Sharron that I'm bringing in guests. We'll be right there." The girl disappeared back into the doorway. "She's an excitable youngster, but she doesn't always remember her manners. I hope you weren't offended."

"Not at all." Abel was staring after the girl with an amused expression. "She rather reminds me of the way my sister behaves at times."

Astha twitched. She almost said something, but then bit her lip. They'd already mentioned that he was related to the Imperial family, but they hadn't revealed his exact relation. And it wasn't actually much of an issue. She simply wasn't used to the casual way he spoke of the Empress. She supposed it was one of those things she'd have to adjust to.

After a moment more, a young man arrived at the door. He was medium height, with dark close-cut hair, and wearing loose linen pants and a button-up shirt, open at the collar. "Lord Walsh. Please come in." He gestured inside. "Welcome to our home. It's not much, but we're always willing to receive guests." He extended a hand, which Abel and Astha both shook. "And you're friends of Lord Walsh."

"Yes. My name is Constantine, and this lady is my associate, Astharoshe. We're visitors, and Lord Walsh was indulging us and showing us around the place."

"Well, you're welcome here anytime. But come on in."

The inside was a large room, filled with children, play equipment, and on the far side, beds. On the far side stood a young woman with long blond hair and a faded blue dress, partially covered by an apron. Her eyes, a light hazel, were friendly as she greeted them. Her hands were occupied with an infant, apparently only a few months old. "Welcome back, Lord Walsh. I'm sorry I'm not in a better state, but Gerald here is a wee bit fussy."

"That's all right. It's to be expected, after all."

Abel was practically hovering. "Oh, he's very cute. Is he yours?"

"Yes, he is. He's mine and Jerry's second child. I'm Sharron."

"It's very nice to meet you."

The group engaged in small talk for a few minutes. Astha wasn't very good at situations like this, so she simply stood back and kept as quiet as possible. While her partner spoke with the residents, she took a look around the place.

The room was clean, despite the chaos of children playing on the floor. There looked to be at least a dozen of the kids. A few of them were sprawled out on the mattresses on the far side. The rest of the beds were neatly made with pale linens, each with a sheet, a pillow, and a light blanket. On the floor, the rest of the children played with a variety of toys. A few older youths sat in corners with books, or supervised the younger kids at play, joining in the games with cheerful abandon. On the opposite wall, near the beds, another doorway opened. Astha guessed it would lead to cooking facilities, and probably a room for the couple running the place. She noticed Walsh looking at her and moved to his side. "So…this is one of the child care arrangements you mentioned?"

"It is. Some children are orphans. Some of the children simply come here on a regular basis, while their parents work elsewhere. Angelica is their actual daughter, but they tend to treat every child here like their own. They're good caretakers, some of the best we have."

Astha looked around at the smiling, laughing children. "Yeah, I can see that."

A young woman, wearing an outfit similar to Sharron's, emerged from the doorway, followed by a young man with freckles, red-gold hair, and a serious expression. The similarity in features and their large blue eyes made Astha think they might be siblings.

Both of them spotted the silver-haired man speaking to Sharron and Jerry at the same time. The boy's eyes opened wide, and the girl gasped and took an involuntary step forward. "Father?"

The three adults turned. Abel blinked, noticing the young woman's gaze focused on him. "I'm sorry young lady, but I think there's been a mistake." He smiled kindly. "I'm afraid I'm not your father."

The girl blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry, sir. It's just…you reminded me of someone I once knew….and I suppose it startled me." She curtseyed lightly. "I'm very sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Abel shook his head, moving forward so he could stand in front of the two youths. "Not at all. But I'd like it if I could get your names."

"I'm Peter." The young man looked him in the eyes. "She's Wendy. We live here."

"Ah. Well, my name is Constantine, and it's very nice to meet you." He gave them a warm greeting, extending his hand to Peter. "I hope I didn't remind you of someone who troubled you."

"No, not at all." The girl, Wendy, smiled up at him with warmth and a trace of affection. "Actually, the man you remind me of…he was a priest back then. But he was very kind to us, even though I was very rude to him. He even protected us and helped us come to live here. But I never really got a chance to apologize for my behavior, or thank him for all his kindness."

"Ah, well. I'm glad I remind you of someone kind." Abel settled down to his knees so he could look her in the eyes. "You said you live here? It seems like a very nice place."

"It is." Wendy smiled at her guardians. "Everyone's been very generous to us. I even have a part-time job over at a local grocery store, and Sharron and Jerry let me help out here. When my friends and I first came here, they were very patient with us. We weren't very used to adult supervision."

Astha watched her companion speaking to the two for a moment, then leaned over and spoke softly into Walsh's ear. "You know anything about those two?"

"Indeed. I personally escorted them down here." Walsh's face was thoughtful. "They arrived here on a freighter, they and about six others. According to what they told me, they were street orphans. A scientist named Barry had taken them in at one time." His pale face tightened with disgust. "A rather unsavory individual. According to what the two of them told me he was taking in children and performing experiments on them. The girl seems to have been a particular subject, though she still won't give me the details. I suspect she was badly abused. However, they were eventually left on their own, and the Vatican investigated them. The report I received from the ship that brought them stated their passage had been paid for by two priests, and one of them does match his general description. However things happened, they both indicate a definite affection and gratitude to the men who sent them here."

"I see." Astha mulled over the information. "I hope someone dealt with this Barry."

"Well, I know he was declared deceased. How it came about…I don't much care." Walsh met her eyes. "What I saw when I took those children in for a basic medical exam…" He left the sentence unfinished, but Astha didn't need to hear the words. After a moment, Walsh shook his head. "I suppose it no longer matters. They are here, and they are safe."

They spent a little while longer at the residence, then Walsh ushered them back through the door. They'd walked a fair distance when Astha leaned over and whispered to her companion. "So, did you know those kids?"

"Oh, yes. I investigated them as a member of the Vatican. I'm glad they're doing all right." He smiled. "Peter really is growing up into a good man. I always said he would."

Astha snorted. "Honestly, you know the oddest people." She shook her head. "I guess that's just the way you are. I only have one question: Are we likely to meet anyone else you know down here?"

"No, not really. Even if we met the rest of Wendy's friends, I doubt they'd remember me." Abel smiled.

They walked a few more floors, then Walsh took out a watch from one pocket. He examined it for a moment, then clicked it shut and turned to face them. "If you don't mind, I think we should be moving on. There are a few more places I'd like to show you, and the night is getting on. If you'd please follow me." He turned, heading for a corridor branching to the right.


	13. Rebels

The corridor Walsh led them down turned sloped steadily downward for a while, then turned right. At the turning, they stepped from the smooth steel walls to rougher ground, patched metal, and stone. Walsh spoke without turning. "These are the older tunnels, where the original structure was melded with new. I've no idea how old the stone is, but as the tunnels are fairly sturdy, it hasn't been a problem yet."

Astha nodded. She knew of places like this in the Imperial grounds as well. "So, what do you use these tunnels for?"

"Back roads, mostly. Some people who don't like the press of the main area live in corridors such as these. And of late…." He sighed. "You probably already guessed the rebels use this area."

"I see." Abel didn't comment further, but his face had a pensive expression. "I believe you said we were meeting your sister somewhere around here then?"

"Yes. She'll be waiting in her favorite location."

"She was part of the fight against Rosenkruetz…do you know….?"

"If she'll recognize you? I don't believe so. She wasn't there when you triggered the door alarm. And I don't recall that she ever saw you. You never met up with the Pope, correct?"

"Yes. I went a different way."

"Then she's unlikely to recognize you."

Abel breathed a quiet sigh of relief. After a few more minutes walking, Walsh made another turn. "Through here. And be careful, the doorway is a little narrow."

The doorway was practically a crack in the wall. Astha wrinkled her nose at it. Abel paused, as if considering something, then shrugged a walked through.

On the other side, a wide, circular open room stood. Though it looked rather like a computer room, this one hadn't been used in Astha's lifetime. The panels were dark and lifeless, without even emergency power, and the rust showed dully everywhere. There was no dust, but then, if people actually lived or met here, that made sense. On the far side, a clear glass panel looked out into a metal landscape beyond. Astha glanced briefly, but other than some sort of metal tower that looked almost ready to fall apart, there was nothing really to see.

As Walsh came through the door behind her, a slender shape detached itself from the walls on the far left. "Hey…took you long enough."

Walsh smiled thinly. "Good evening Vanessa. Sorry to have kept you waiting, but I was giving my guests a bit of a look around, and we got side-tracked by some of the regular residents." He turned. "My lord Constantine, my lady Astharoshe…I have the pleasure of introducing you to my younger sister, Vanessa Walsh."

Astha studied the young woman as she studied them. Her first thought was that the siblings looked nothing alike. They had the same pale skin, but where Virgil was golden-haired and blue-eyed, his sister had dark black hair and darker eyes, like pools of animated midnight. Virgil dressed like a noble, Vanessa dressed more like a street fighter. Her tight pants, calf-high boots, loose shirt, and leather jacket contrasted sharply with her brother's suit. But the most notable difference was in their attitudes. Astha could feel the smoldering anger in the woman across from her. The dark eyes were sullen and suspicious, as if she trusted no one, and was angry at everyone. Where her brother looked as if nothing could bother him, she looked as if every breath she took somehow rubbed the wrong way.

They surveyed each other, then Vanessa snorted. "More of your noble friends, Virge? And what, they'll give us some money to make us comfortable, so we don't feel obliged to make trouble? I told you I don't give a lick about it. Call me again when someone is willing to give me something I actually give a damn about."

She turned to walk away, and Abel spoke, his voice not much louder than a whisper. "Like your freedom?"

She stopped dead, then turned to face him. "My brother's been talking to you."

"Indeed, he has. He worries a great deal about you. He mentioned that you and your friends were willing to do almost anything to achieve that goal. And, of course, it's a well-known story that the Pope was once nearly held for ransom by the Albion Underground Rebels."

Vanessa's face twisted bitterly. "He really did talk to you. Well, did my sainted brother point out all the reasons why Albion can't release us? Such as the need for labor on their precious technology? Or maybe he told you about how well guarded a secret the underground facility is, and how it can't come to light or Albion is royally screwed. Which means we have nowhere to go….not here at any rate." She took a threatening step forward.

Astha moved too, knowing Abel could handle himself, but this was part of her job. At her movement, Vanessa stopped. She glared at them, then slowly pulled herself together. "Don't patronize me. I don't need anything an Albion noble could offer me."

"Ah, well, that's just it." Abel smiled. "My associate and I aren't actually from Albion. We're here as diplomatic envoys for our own country."

"What…your country has an interest in Methuselah labor forces? Get real, and quit jerking me around."

"Hey, show a little respect." This girl was getting on Astha's nerves. "We didn't have to come down here and talk to you. We're here because your brother asked us to come down here. You can at least listen, little brat."

Vanessa stiffened. Astha knew she wasn't being polite, but the young woman's attitude irritated her. She thought the other might actually attack her, and something inside celebrated. She felt like a fight. But then Virgil laid a restraining hand on his sister's arm, and Astha felt a gentle grip on her shoulder. Abel spoke behind her. "It's all right, Astha."

Virgil tilted his head to them. "Vanessa, do you truly think behaving like this will get you any closer to freedom? At least retain enough manners to listen to what they have to say before you go off like a child." Blue eyes met dark ones. "I'm asking you to give them a fair hearing, for five minutes. Now, will you please apologize and try not to be so temperamental?" He had the somewhat weary look of someone who has made the same statement a hundred times and expects to make it a hundred more.

The two women locked gazes for a second, before Astha turned to Abel. "I'm sorry, my lord. It won't happen again." She turned back to Virgil and bowed slightly. "I also apologize to you for my rudeness."

At those words, Vanessa drew herself up. Anger still snapped in her black eyes, but she managed a stiff nod of her head to Abel. "My apologies for my temper and lack of manners. I will listen to what you have to say."

"Thank you." Abel stepped from behind Astha. "As it happens, I understand your concern. However, what I'm offering is genuine freedom. It will take some time, and it will require some definite effort and organization on your part, but I believe it can be done. You've probably heard of the Methuselah Empire."

"Who hasn't?" Vanessa sighed. "The one place in the world where it doesn't matter who you are. Everybody in my group wishes we'd been born there, not here. Even with that dome of theirs, they can at least see the sky."

"Yes. My associate and I are from the Empire, from the court of the Empress. We're currently negotiating peace and trade with Albion. The Queen sent us here so that we would know about you. Your brother specifically requested that I meet with you, to see if we could do anything for you. It's still up for negotiation, of course, but it is possible that with a little deft maneuvering, we could find you new places within the Empire, or working between both countries." Abel took a step forward. "I'm quite willing to work toward that if you are, Miss Walsh."

Vanessa stared at him, her eyes widening. "You…you're serious?" She turned to her brother, standing quietly behind her. "You asked…you asked Imperial envoys down here to offer us a way out?"

"I did." Something unfathomable washed through the blue eyes. "I told you I understood your needs, did I not? I've been telling you that ever since you left home the first time."

Vanessa turned to Abel. "What exactly do you think you can offer us? I won't ask my people to leave home just to be manual laborers or servants. It's not fair; they deserve better."

Abel shrugged. "What you receive in the Empire will depend partially on your attitudes. At the moment, I have to negotiate with the Council and the Empress. However, I can tell you what I will ask for you. Will that be enough?"

"Sure. Whatever."

Abel thought. "It can be assumed that you won't know our customs or the rules of our society, or our language. Therefore, it seems fair to offer you a temporary establishment to stay in while you learn the basics. An…immigration center, if you will. After that time, it will be up to you to seek the jobs you desire. The Empire does have schools if you fulfill the entrance requirements, which have only to do with your knowledge and your aptitude. I can't ask for you to have special advantages over those who already live there, but you will have just as much opportunity. In addition, there are some posts that I suspect can be filled without all the trouble, so long as you are willing to work with those of the Empire in a joint project."

"And what are those?" Vanessa looked a little shell-shocked.

"Well, with all the new trade agreements, we'll need merchant fliers or carriers. And if the peace treaty holds, there will be travel for both sides between the Empire and Albion. And we'll need an embassy. Your brother does such a good job here, and I suspect you could do as well in an Embassy in the Empire." Abel smiled mischievously. "Of course, you'd have to reign in that temper of yours."

"You'd…you'd give rebels that kind of position?" Vanessa blinked incredulously. "Has anyone told you you're crazy?"

"Well, yes." Abel laughed. "But as it happens, I've seen the young and rebellious type before, and they don't do so badly at administrative duties, as long as they know the rules. And…" The blue eyes darkened. "You may not believe me, but I understand all too well what it is like to feel trapped. I know what it is to want to feel the wind, see the sky. To believe in a future of your own making."

"How could you possibly? You're Empire nobility." Vanessa laughed bitterly. "I mean, that's as much freedom as it gets."

"Nobility has its own constraints." Virgil Walsh spoke. His eyes were sad.

Abel nodded. "Your brother is right. But that isn't what I meant. I wasn't born nobility. I don't wish to explain all the circumstances, but…" He moved to the window. "For the first eighteen years of my life, a view like this was the only one I had. My siblings and I lived in a place that was perhaps a tenth…a hundredth of this underground facility. We were…set apart from the others there. I, at least, felt very much alone." A sad smile crossed his face. "When we finally left…Well, it's a long story, and I haven't time to tell it. But…" He turned to face the young woman who was staring at him. "I do understand. You even have my temper, I think. But it's getting late, and I'm sure your brother has a lot he needs to do. Do you think you and your friends could find my offer acceptable?"

"I have to talk to them." She moved forward, not threatening, and looked into his eyes. "You're really serious. You meant everything you said just now."

"Of course."

She nodded slowly. "I'll trust you. I'll have to talk to my people, but even if no one else goes with you, I'll take your offer." She turned back to her brother. "I'll meet you here the night after tomorrow, Virgil." Her gaze slid back to Astha and Abel. "You don't have to come, but you can if you find the time." Her grin turned wry. "Bring your temperamental friend too." She smiled at Astha. "Maybe next time, we can talk."

"Yeah. Maybe." Astha wasn't sure what they'd talk about, but she thought she might even look forward to it.

Vanessa disappeared back through another doorway. Walsh looked at his watch. "Shall we head back then?" Abel nodded, but his eyes went back to the metal tower in the middle of the landscape. Walsh followed his gaze. "Is something troubling you?"

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you." Abel's voice was distant, as if he weren't really thinking about the conversation

"Considering the one I have asked of you, I'd be honored. You have only to ask."

Abel nodded to the tower. "I can give you the security protocols for that. If I do, will you…will you take it apart? Take it apart, but don't try to record the design. That thing…it shouldn't exist anymore."

Astha wondered why it was so damn important. She saw a question flicker through Walsh's eyes, but then he glanced toward the object, and understanding settled over his face. He nodded. "If you'd be so kind as to offer us the bypass mechanisms, my lord, I'd be most willing."

"Thank you." Abel bowed his head, then smiled wryly. "I suppose we really must be getting back. Thank you for indulging me."

"Thank you, my lord." Walsh turned and led them through the doors. Half an hour later, they returned to the elevator, and shortly after that, Walsh left them at their rooms with a quiet good night.


	14. Nightmares

It was nearly dawn when Walsh returned them to their rooms, but Astha still felt restless. All the odd meetings felt jumbled up in her skull. The children, Peter and Wendy, the rebel Vanessa. And through it all, the feelings she had gotten from Abel. He was a man coming home to a house no longer his own. But more than that, the place obviously held memories. Some of them seemed fond. But she knew, under the surface, there were darker memories stirring. That metal tower, whatever it had been, obviously disturbed him greatly. And there were the things he'd said to Vanessa. He never was one to talk of his past, but that glimpse of him had been unsettling. She'd never pictured him as being trapped. She remembered Seth's story about their history and wondered if he'd been offering her a glimpse of his childhood. She thought about the labyrinth below ground again and felt a shiver run down her spine. She'd never thought about it, but in all those corridors, one of them was the place he had died. She wondered if he'd seen it, walked past it under the lights, and remembered.

Astha shoved the thoughts aside. It was none of her business. If he didn't want to discuss it, that was fine. Whatever he remembered, or didn't, about this place, was his business. She had no right to pry into his life. She felt the tension knotting her gut and took some deep breaths. Worrying about him wasn't going to help, and she wasn't sure their relations were steady enough for her to ask him. She was his partner, but still…at least for this trip, she was his subordinate, and she didn't want to push too hard.

She settled down, writing her report for a few minutes, letting the scratch of pen on paper and the calm recitation of facts soothe her over-active nerves. Finally, when she thought she might actually get some rest, she set the pen down and began to get ready for bed. She was just moving to blow out the lamps when a slight noise on the other side of the bolted door caught her attention.

She moved forward until her ear was pressed against the wooden panel. Faint as a whisper on the wind, she heard the low sound again, like a groan. Standing still, she heard it a third time, louder. Something was wrong.

She hesitated for a moment. After all, there was propriety to consider. And she could just call the servants. But there was a possibility that he was injured somehow. Besides, if something was wrong, he might not want to be seen by strangers. Some things were like that. She heard the moan again, and that decided her. She shoved the bolts aside. Propriety could wait, and this couldn't. She opened the door and dove through, shutting it behind her.

Abel lay in his bed, eyes closed in sleep. However, this looked anything but peaceful. His face was twisted into a grimace of agony, and covered with sweat. His hands clenched, and even under the sheets, she could see his body tense as his own mind tormented him. She recognized all the signs of a severe nightmare. Without thinking, she moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tovarish…"

"Ahh!" Abel's eyes snapped open and he jerked upright, all in one motion. The blue eyes were still wide and unseeing. His chest heaved, and there were demons in his eyes.

Astha slapped him hard. "Nightroad…wake up!"

Abel gasped, like a man coming up from underwater. He blinked twice, then his gaze focused on her face. "Astha?" Color flooded the pale cheeks, and he buried his face in one shaking hand.

"Yeah." She sat gingerly on the bed next to him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He didn't sound fine. His voice was barely above a whisper, and his hands were shaking badly. The flush faded away, leaving him far too pale, and he was still sweating. "I…it was just a dream. I apologize if I disturbed you."

"I wasn't asleep yet. But that sounded like a really bad nightmare." She hesitated. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"It's really nothing. I'll be fine." He managed to raise his head and give her a faint smile. "I have bad dreams now and then. I suppose it was bound to happen at least once while we were here."

He'd had nightmares while living in her estate as well. She looked away for a moment, then decided that since she was already there, she might as well be reckless. The worst he could do was send her back. "I'm asking as your partner….was this caused by our trip to the Underground? Or…are these the same nightmares you've been having?"

"The nightmares I've been having?" He blinked at her.

"Back when you first came to my place, you had some really bad dreams. I thought it might be more of those." He looked away, his shoulders tense under the nightshirt he wore. She sighed. "Look, if you don't want to talk, fine. Tell me to leave you alone. I just figured, if something bothers you this bad, it might be a good idea to deal with it. Otherwise, it'll just continue to upset you. What if it affects your judgment during talks? We're going to the Vatican next. You may not be able to afford having a nightmare like that."

Abel stood abruptly, pulling on his robe and fastening it across his shoulders. Astha watched him as he paced around the room. He wasn't talking, but he hadn't indicated she should leave. Finally, he stopped with his back to her. "It's not….not always the same nightmare. And yet, they're all related."

"Okay. So…what happened? If you want to tell me." She stayed where she was, giving him his distance.

"I…sometimes, I remember…I remember dying. I can still see it, feel it, even in my dreams. He stands in front of me, and he puts his hand on my chest, right above my heart….and then his power blows through me like an anvil strike, and I look down to see the gaping hole where my heart and lungs used to be. I can't breathe, there's only the blood pooling in my mouth and trickling down the front and back of my shirt. And then…pain, like fire. And I collapse, and then there's nothing but the darkness. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop him. I simply die."

"Is that what you dreamed about tonight?" She shuddered in sympathy. A dream like that would be pretty bad.

He shook his head. "No. That…it's not the worst dream I've had."

She couldn't see how anything could be worse, but asked anyway. "So…there's something else?"

"Yes. Sometimes…sometimes, I'm standing at the doorway." He turned partially, gave her that enigmatic smile that was more of a grimace. "Sometimes, I…I watch as he kills someone else." He turned his face away from her again. "In my nightmares I've seen Cain kill…Lilith, Seth, Esther….you. Others. But no matter who it is I stand, helpless, and watch as they die. Watch as they fall to the floor, bleeding. I see their eyes as the surprise hits them, as the pain hits them. And there's nothing I can do. I can't even…I can't even scream. I can't move forward to stop it. I can't move forward to offer them comfort, or even a token support. I'm just there, watching helplessly as they die."

He shuddered again, but looking at the wretched horror in his face, she knew he was still holding back something. She stood, moved to stand in front of him. "What else? Come on, I can see it in your face. What is it you're afraid to tell me?"

"I…sometimes, I'm not watching." He spun away from her, and she saw his shoulders hunch and his fist clench. His voice was barely a whisper even to her hearing. "In some dreams, I stand there in front of someone I love, someone I care about and….and it's me. I put my hand to their chest. I release the power, and I watch as the person falls, dies. I can see it; I can…I can smell the blood as it coats my hand and pools over the floor. Over and over again. The faces change, but it's always the same. I try to stop it, I'm screaming in my mind, but there's nothing I can do. Every time. And the worst of it is…." He was shaking now, as if he were freezing to death. "The worst of it is, there's a part of me laughing, a part of me watching with no more concern than if I watched a cloud float by." He dropped to his knees, still shivering. "Those dreams….those are my true nightmares. To think that I could be such a monster…." He stopped and buried his face in his hands, shaking with silent sobs.

Astha stood staring at the bowed back. She'd never imagined something worse than watching yourself die, but this…no wonder he'd screamed. She remembered how she'd felt when she thought the Empress had been assassinated. She felt cold inside, to consider that anyone, especially him, could suffer such a fate repeatedly in their minds. Then she shoved it aside and moved around to face him, kneeling on the floor in front of him. "That last…was that what you dreamed today?"

He nodded, just barely. "I killed…I dreamed I killed Esther, and you and Seth…I couldn't stop them."

She heard the bleakness of his voice. Her eyes roamed over the pale form. "Hey, look at me." There was a long hesitation, and then one sleeve jerked quickly over his face, and he raised his head slightly. He didn't look at her, but what she saw was enough to confirm her suspicions. "It isn't the first nightmare you had, is it?" She saw the flash of pain in his eyes. "How long?"

"Before we left." He sighed. "But they come and go with greater or lesser ferocity. Ones like this….they only come every once in a while. Tonight was the first time in about a month."

"Damn it." Her eyes roved over his face, noting dark circles. "You aren't sleeping, are you?" At his silent head shake, she sighed. "Why the hell didn't you mention it? If you'd asked your sister, she probably could have gotten you some help. And jeez, I'm betting Lord Walsh knows where to find something to help sleep. He probably has his own stash, with the pressure he's under. And there's nothing wrong with asking." She gave him a half-hearted glare. "Idiot."

Abel shook his head. "No. I'm all right now." He pushed back his hair out of his eyes, then took a deep breath and rose from the floor. He held out and hand, and she allowed him to pull her to her feet. He gave her a shaky grin. "Thank you…thank you for listening to me. I'll be fine. You should get some rest, Astha."

"Right. And I'll bet you're going to stay up and brood over something, or spend the rest of the time thinking about the past, or the Underground or whatever, and getting no rest at all. Hell, you need it more than I do."

"That's as it may be." Abel shook his head, a small pained smile on his features. "I don't feel like going back to sleep."

She could understand the sentiment. She'd not want to face a dream like that more than once a night herself. Not more than once a lifetime. But he couldn't afford to keep losing sleep. A plan formed in her mind, but he wasn't going to like it. "Wait here a moment."

She went to her room and pulled out the small vial Seth had given her months before. She'd brought it on an impulse, thinking it might be useful if he had trouble, or even if she did. She wasn't above a little chemical relaxation when things got too stressful. She poured a glass of wine from the bottle in her rooms, then dumped a few drops into it and shook the glass slightly. Then she returned to the other room and handed him the glass. "Here, drink this."

"That's very kind, but I have some wine here." He looked puzzled.

"I know. But this will help you rest and relax." She set the glass firmly in his hand. "You need to get some sleep, and this will help."

He looked at her, then sighed. "You're going to be dreadfully stubborn about this, aren't you?"

"Yes. We need you at your best. Let's face it, I can't do the job you do, not the way you manage it." She looked into his eyes. "I have to learn about these people, slowly, the hard way. You already know them, understand them. Like Walsh's sister. How long do you think she and I would have fought before we even came close to a decent conversation? You're the one everyone listens to. So I need you to get some rest before you crash. We need you to be able to do this, because I'm not sure there's anyone else who can." She tilted her head. "Drink it, partner."

He looked at the glass, his face pale and hard in the low lamplight. Then, with one decisive flick of his wrist, he drained the wine and set the cup on the small table nearby. His face was resigned. "All right. I suppose I have no choice."

She caught him as he swayed slightly. "Here, go to bed."

"What on earth did you put in there?" He shook his head, his eyes hazy. It told her how close to the edge he was, that the potion was taking effect that fast.

"Something your sister gave me."

"Seth's knock out drugs." He shook his head again as she got him sitting on the bed. He was too hazy to keep upright, and a small shove on her part knocked him into the pillows. She awkwardly draped the blankets over him.

Despite the glazed look in his eyes, he was obviously fighting the effects. She sat there, watching as he drifted, then forced himself back. Finally, she touched his shoulder. "What is it?"

His gaze was blurry, his voice slurring somewhat as he answered. "I don't…want to sleep. If I sleep, if I dream…what if I can't wake from the nightmare?"

She shook her head. "I'll wake you. Go to sleep, you idiot. I promise, if you start having dreams, I'll come in and kick you awake myself."

He nodded once, and then his eyes closed. In moments, he was sound asleep.

Astha felt somewhat tired herself, but for some reason, she didn't want to leave him. She told herself it was because of her promise. She'd promised that she'd wake him if he had a nightmare and obviously, she might not notice from her room. Besides, after having forced himself to bare his worst fears to her, he deserved to have someone watch over him, at least for a little while. Hopefully, she'd dosed him strongly enough that he'd sleep without dreams. Still, after a moment of hesitation, she pulled up a large chair and settled into it. It wouldn't hurt to stay for a while, just to make sure.

She woke sometime later with a start, to find Virgil Walsh standing over her. She blinked, then realized where she was, and when it had to be. She sat up and shoved a hand through her hair. "Damn. How late are we?"

"You are not, yet. I merely came because your maids informed me they had come to see if you wished a bath, and you were not there." He stopped, and looked over at Abel, still sprawled on the bed in the exact same position she'd left him. "If I may inquire, is there something wrong? Is His Excellency ill? Is there something he needs, my lady? Or is there something you require?"

"I just need to get my wits about me." Astha stretched lightly, glad for the fact she was still wearing her robe. "My apologies." She looked at Abel again. "Have you tried to wake him yet?"

"Not yet. I don't wish to disturb him if he's ill."

Astha moved to the bedside. Her companion's face was pale, but no worse than before, and his breathing was deep and even. His face was relaxed and calm. She reached out and shook him. "Hey." She shook him a little harder. "Hey, it's time to go."

He didn't respond. She slapped him lightly on the face, but got no reaction. "Damn." She sighed, ran her hand through her hair again, then looked at Walsh. "Let me go get ready, and I'll come with you. We might as well let him rest."

Walsh nodded, but his eyes were troubled. "If you wish, I can go find the physician."

"No, it's nothing like that." She grimaced. "He's been…having a little trouble, not getting enough rest lately. I was ordered to make sure he didn't burn himself out, so when I found out he wasn't planning to rest last…well, earlier today I guess, I knocked him out with some medication I was given. But I think I used too much."

"Or he is simply very weary." Walsh gave her a thin smile. "He does a great deal, and I have often seen or heard him working during the daylight hours. I am, however, concerned about one matter. Does his current condition have something to do with our work yesterday, or the events that occurred four years ago?"

"Maybe some." Astha grimaced, recalling his nightmares. "But even so, it's not the root of the matter." She shook her head. "We're wasting time. I'll go prepare. If you could ask someone to run a very hot bath, and some coffee or something…."

"If you wish. However, I would like to offer an alternative suggestion. Given our talk last night, and the nature of the discussion you wish to open, I do not believe the Council will begrudge you a day of preparation. Perhaps, instead of the full council meeting, you would consent to a smaller meeting, to discuss a rough draft with myself and Her Majesty? It would go faster, I think, did we agree on the schedule and basic form. And, my lady, you look weary as well." He looked at her with friendly eyes.

She felt tired. She'd been restless, between concern and the discomfort of dozing in a chair. She also knew for a fact that, in terms of diplomacy and bargaining, she was on a lot better ground with Walsh and the Queen than she would be with the entire council. "You really think that would work?"

"I can inform them and return here within the hour."

"Give me two, to clean up and get some food." She eyed her sleeping superior again. "I think, if you're willing, that it might be better to let him rest."

"As you wish." Walsh bowed, then withdrew.

It took Astha a little over an hour to clean up, and dress in some nice garments. Without a full-court session, she dressed slightly more casually than usual. She took one of her tablets, dissolved in wine, then took a light meal from the tray one of her maids brought up. That done, she moved back to Abel's room. He was still sound asleep. She checked for a fever, but he seemed to be all right. More than anything, the sight of his face, calm and relaxed, reassured her. Then she returned to her room to wait for Walsh and Esther.

To her surprise, Esther arrived alone, also dressed in a rather casual outfit. It was actually a pants suit. Astha hadn't ever seen her in casual before, but had to admit, the outfit suited her personality. She bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Esther. I'm really not all that fond of formality, and we're old friends." The young woman turned her head to the door connecting the two rooms. "How is he?"

"Sleeping. He hasn't done much of that for a while. I was worried he'd work himself into a coma."

"That would be like him." Esther chuckled softly. "Though he'd never let anyone know he was pushing so hard…may I see him?"

"Sure." Astha followed the younger woman through the door. Abel still hadn't moved.

Esther studied him for a moment, then smiled softly, sadly. "He looks so peaceful. I don't think I've ever seen him that relaxed." She sighed. "Back in the Vatican, even when he was acting carefree and happy, there was a sense he was hiding something, avoiding something. Sometimes, I'd hear him laugh, and it would sound so…lonely. Like he was carrying a weight."

Astha looked at the young queen's gentle face. "You really care for him, don't you?"

"Well, yes. But I'm not sure if it's what you're thinking." Esther smiled ruefully. "When I first met him, he was my strong protector, like a father to me. I'd get so exasperated with him sometimes, but I always admired him. It frustrated me that I couldn't understand him. I even yelled at him about it…once." She sighed.

"Did you fall in love with him?" Astha wasn't sure she should have asked, but once it was out there was no way to stop it. She winced. "Sorry. I know its none of my business."

"It's all right. Truth be told, I'm not sure myself." Esther turned to her. "I…really cared for him. I was devastated….when he died. There was a time when he was the only person I really believed in. And I worried about him. The way he seemed to throw himself into danger scared me. I still don't understand as much as I'd like." She sighed. "I guess, I really do love him, but it's not that kind of love. He's an important person in my life, someone precious to me….but it isn't the way a woman loves a man." She blushed. "That sounds very awkward, somehow."

Astha shrugged. "Well, he is a perplexing person. And a nuisance." She shot a glare at the sprawled figure.

"May I ask you something?" Esther's voice was quiet.

"Of course."

"Is he….is he all right? He disappeared for three years. Ion…I mean, the Earl of Memphis….he sometimes came here. But I never saw the Father. Do you know if anything….did something hurt him? He seems relaxed in some ways, but…I think sometimes he might be hurting as well. And…I've caught him looking at me oddly a few times, as if he's trying to understand something. But I don't know what."

Astha blinked. She didn't know how much Esther knew about Abel, and she sure as hell wasn't going to reveal too much. Finally, she turned back to the bed. "I can't really tell you everything. But…..you remember when he told you about the man who killed him?"

"Yes. He called him brother."

"Yeah. Well, as far as I understand, he finally finished the conflict between them. For someone like him, killing like that...that's more painful than dying, in a way. He's still coming to grips with everything that he went through, and everything he did. And coming to grips with what happened between him and the Contra Mundi means dealing with a lot of his own past. It's rough. But I think he's managing. As for his relationship to you…well, you're important to him. Even Walsh and I can see that. He's just trying to get his head on straight." Astha snorted. "Who knows if he'll ever manage. He was always crazy…and that hasn't changed at all."

Esther laughed. "I'm glad. I'll count on you to keep him in line. But let me know if there's anything I can do for him." Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Virgil Walsh stepped into the room. Esther nodded. "Lord Walsh." She turned back towards Astha's rooms. "I guess it's time to get to work."

"As you wish." The three of them settled down and began to settle a framework for the coming discussion.


	15. Peace

Abel revived early the following night. When Astha woke and checked on him, she found him sitting at the small working desk, busily writing. He looked up at her entrance. "Good evening, Astharoshe."

"Good evening, my lord." She bowed. "May I…"

"Of course. There's no need for such formality." He looked down at the robe he was still wearing. "It's hardly appropriate, given the situation."

"As you wish." Astha moved into the room. "May I ask what you're working on?"

"Just jotting down some thoughts." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm really very nervous. Negotiating trade is just a matter of agreeing who gets what. Peace….is something very different. It's a balancing act. It's much more difficult."

"Yeah, well, it was your idea." Astha snorted. "There's no point in being scared now. You already decided you wanted to do this. Besides…you already faced down the Imperial Secret Council over this. A few Terran nobles should be nothing."

"Terran nobles have their own quirks."

"I know that. That's why Her Majesty, Lord Walsh, and I spent yesterday working on this." She held out a thin sheaf of notes, about six pages. "It's a rough outline of the ideas we had, and when and how we thought it would be best to present them. We decided to let you rest yesterday, and had an informal council of three."

"Ah. I see." Abel took the papers and leafed through them. "I see he's left the discussion of the Underground to the very end." His brow furrowed in thought. "It's probably wise. However, we may want to try and slip it in with other discussions such as Embassy support and transports. It's better to approach it subtly than all at once as a shock. However….it looks as if you planned this very thoroughly. This is much easier." He smiled at her. "Thank you, Astharoshe."

"It was no problem, my lord."

"I said you don't need to be formal. And this…it's very helpful, but that isn't what I meant." He looked away briefly, then turned back to look her square in the eyes. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me, and for letting me rest. For listening to me and helping me these past few nights." He bowed slightly.

Astha blushed. "Hey, you would have done the same. Besides, it's part of my job, to make sure you're in good condition. The Empress would be very angry if I were to let something happen to you."

Abel chuckled. "Trust me. She'd be much more furious with me for getting into it. She's very fussy when she wants to be." He looked up at a clock. "Well, we'd better start preparing for the meeting."

Two hours later, they entered the Council chamber. The Albion lords were all there, and some of them looked rather grim. Astha had a feeling they were going to fight them for every concession, and every single article. As she and Constantine took their seats, she snuck a look at him. He looked a little pale, but there was a fierce fire in his eyes. It was a look she'd seen before when he had first worked with her in the Empire. It was also the look he'd had when he faced down his own Imperial Council. Astha grinned to herself. This was going to be interesting. He was polite and diplomatic to a fault, but he was absolutely unstoppable when he wanted to be.

Esther rose gracefully from her seat. "My Lord Ambassador and my lords of the Council, you all know why we are gathered here. Over these past days, we forged a trade agreement to bring prosperity between our nations. Now, we seek to create a lasting peace, to protect that balance, and form a lasting bond between our two great countries. I hope that all of you will bear that in mind as we begin our work here tonight. Ambassador, have you anything to say before we get started?"

Abel rose. "I have." He looked around the table, at the men and women who watched him. "It was my pleasure to work with all of you on our trade agreement. What we do now is perhaps far more difficult, for all of us. However, I have confidence in our ability to make things work, to form a peaceful unity between our two kingdoms. On behalf of my Empire, and myself as well, I wish to thank all of you for joining me in this endeavor. Thank you." He bowed slightly to the table. Then he straightened, one hand on the papers he had brought. "Your majesty, with your permission, I'd like to begin."

"You may."

He nodded. "Perhaps the first thing to establish is the rules that need to be observed by both sides. Naturally, customs differ greatly between our two cultures. It would be best if a reasonable compromise was forged for those rules that differ."

Conversation began. Abel had done his homework and had built a basic framework of differences and similarities between kingdoms before he'd even left the Empire. Nobles along both sides of the table joined in the discussion, each pointing out differences, exceptions, and the finer points of various laws. Many of them had done their own investigations on the laws of the Empire. Questions came from several different lords over this or that Methuselah custom. Astha kept busy taking notes and looking up the occasional information on this or that custom. It was enlightening. She'd never thought much about the rules that worked outside of the noble houses. But her companion seemed to have them nearly memorized at times, as he argued or supported points she hadn't even been aware of.

Astha knew within the first moments that she'd been right about the council. A few of the lords seemed like they were there solely to fight with them. Every single difference they could find in the laws, they did. Every single point they could bring up, they threw onto the table. And they seemed to have researched every rogue Methuselah attack in the past hundred years. One man, an older gentleman named Lord Williams, seemed determined to point out the dangers of Methuselah to humans at every turn. Astha was sure his most often repeated phrase was, "Need I remind you how dangerous these people are?"

Her companion noticed it too. Finally, Abel took a stand. He held up a hand, signaling a stop in the discussion. "If I may…there's something I'd like to ask." He turned to the lord. "I have a personal question…if you'll permit."

Lord Williams blinked. "What?" He was too caught off guard to muster any refusal.

"Well…" Abel gave him a slight, ironic smile. "I was just wondering…are you afraid of me?" Everyone stared. Abel laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Do I truly frighten you that much?"

"What do you mean by that question?" Lord Williams's face grew red with anger.

"Indeed. I'm also quite curious as to your meaning." Walsh sat back in his chair, but there was veiled amusement in his eyes.

"It's very simple. You keep talking about how dangerous the Methuselah are. So I wanted to know if you found me frightening." Abel laughed. "I realize, it's a very unnerving question to be asked. But I don't mind telling you, I have plenty of fears myself. So I understand. I'd appreciate it if you'd indulge me."

Astha stared at her partner. She had to admit, standing there with that sheepish grin, that he was probably one of the least intimidating people she'd ever met. Even knowing about his hidden powers, she couldn't find him scary. She doubted the Queen or Walsh were particularly worried about him either.

Williams glared at him across the table, then finally shook his head. "A noble of Albion would never be afraid of a man like you."

"Ah. That's good to know. But you know…" Abel's hand began to lightly trace patterns on the table, to drift across the pages of notes. "I am the representative of the Empire. Among my people, I have a great deal of power. It's true politically, but it's also true in terms of my abilities. I can…even do things most Methuselah can't do. In terms of strength, I'm probably one of the most dangerous people here. So…if you can't be afraid of me, then there's nothing to fear from my people."

Astha could see the shock written on most noble's faces. Even Walsh looked a little surprised. Williams gaped like a fish, then recovered. "One man is no threat, but there's an entire Empire. Who knows what you could do if you chose."

"Ah, well…your own history ought to tell you about that." He smiled. "Still. I came on behalf of the Empress, at her expressed orders. She…is far stronger than I am, stronger than anyone. Even here, the strength of Her Imperial Majesty is a legend, is it not?" He looked around, saw the assent on the faces before him. "So if she, who is strongest of all our race, commands one such as me to seek peace….then I truly think you have nothing to fear."

"But you don't control every Methuselah! What of the ones who may use this treaty to attack us?"

"Well. There will undoubtedly be some who disagree with this plan of action. But there are people in the Empire who are responsible for preventing those individuals from doing anything untoward. Both my comrade and I have even spent time in exactly that occupation." Constantine met the old lord's eyes. "This I will promise you. Should such a thing happen, the Empire will deal with those who threaten this peace. If I must, though I do not wish to do so, I will take up the sword to defend it."

He looked away. When he spoke again, his voice was soft. "You spoke earlier of numbers. One man is not frightening, but an entire empire is. However, please consider this. There is only one Methuselah Empire. There are dozens….hundreds of human realms. I doubt very much if any of them would refuse to aid you against a serious Methuselah threat. So in those terms….I would say, my lord, that you have the upper hand."

By now, the entire Council looked absolutely pole-axed. They were all staring at the slender, silver-haired man standing before them. Astha was a little shaken herself. His logic was devastating. Williams sat back in his chair. "But the Methuselah…."

"You've been told we're monsters. And we are dangerous, but so are humans. We have our vulnerabilities…just as you do. And we have our laughter, our tears, our work, and our games. We have our own art and music and technology. And our own emotions. We laugh when we are happy. We cry when we are sad. We fight when angry." One hand slid along the edges of the notes, and Astha saw him wince suddenly. He gave the man across from him a rueful look, then held up his hand. "We even bleed, and red at that." A thin line of red traced across one finger. "With everything I can do…I still never learned how to avoid paper-cuts. And it stings." He turned to Astha. "I don't suppose you have a spare handkerchief?"

"Use mine." Walsh stood and held out a square of white cloth. Then he turned his head to look at the astonished Council lords. "You spent a week and a half negotiating trade, and you still worry about how dangerous this is. I'm surprised at you. We are the nobles of Albion. If they come peacefully, then it is important to our honor to meet them on equal ground, showing neither fear nor contempt. Surely we are strong enough for that."

There were murmurs of agreement all around the table. Abel let them run their course, then smiled brightly. "Well, since we got that out of the way, I'd like to ask how we're meant to handle the settling of the Embassy. It really should be a neutral ground but…" And the discussion was underway again.

When they left the Council chamber hours later, Astha was honestly amazed at what they'd managed to accomplish. There were still hundreds of things to be discussed and worked out, but Abel's trick had countered most of the most vehement arguments at the table. More than one Albion noble had left the room looking vaguely troubled. Astha felt more than a little uneasy herself.

"Is something wrong?" Astha blinked, then looked up at the silver-haired man walking quietly beside her. He smiled gently. "You seem uncomfortable about something."

"I was just thinking." She smiled back, her own grin a trifle rueful. "Some of those arguments you made….they're the same ones you gave me back during our first partnership." She snorted. "I was so ignorant of Terrans and so callous of their feelings, and then you explained things to me. But still…why did you ask if they were afraid of you?"

"Because it was their fear that was causing the problem." His own smile turned somewhat wistful. "All these years…it always seems to be the same things that cause trouble—fear, hate, anger. The Rosenkruetz used to capitalize on that. That was how they did things, by making people afraid. But if they aren't afraid, then peace really might be possible."

"What would you have done if he'd said he was afraid of you?"

"Well, an Albion noble is unlikely to admit to that. Especially after a week and a half of talking. But still…" He shrugged. "I would have asked him why. And worked from there."

Astha grinned. "You really are a strange man. No one else in the Empire would even think of making themselves vulnerable like that. We consider showing weakness to be foolhardy, at best."

"Yes, well…." His eyes held a faraway look. "Someone I loved once told me it took more strength to admit to vulnerability than it did to show strength. I never understood that until I started working in the Terran world, but it does seem to be true."

It had certainly worked in the Council, Astha had to admit that. However, she also had to admit that she'd need to think long and hard before she did any such thing. The thought led to others, and she turned her gaze to her companion's hands. "That reminds me…your hand…."

"It's already healed." He turned his hand toward her, so she could see that no cuts marked the pale skin of his fingers. "That swift healing does have it's uses after all. Although, it might work better to keep a bandage on it for a day or so, just to tone down the differences between our people. Even if they know it's for show, it'll reassure them a little."

Astha shook her head in bemusement. "You really are a strange one, my lord."

The next few nights passed swiftly. One by one, the items on the treaty list were discussed. Conditions were added and discarded to each topic. Ground rules were laid for conduct between countries, and for penalties and enforcement. The hardest part was the question of who would enforce Albion laws for Imperial Methuselah. No matter which way you looked at it, such things were difficult. That question, Constantine requested tabled while he discussed options with the Imperial Council. It met with some murmuring but, oddly enough, minimal protest. Astha wondered if it was due to her partner, or the Terran knowledge of the difficulty in handling rogue Methuselah.

The second major roadblock was the staffing of the Embassies. Both sides agreed there should be an Embassy on either side of the border. The question was, who would operate them. There was a noticeable difficulty for Methuselah outside the Empire. And as for Albion citizens to staff the Imperial Embassy…. No one was quite sure how that would turn out. And several lords were against even asking it of the civil servants. It was a risky post, and one that would require an extreme adjustment in habits.

They argued the questions for two days, in between other debates, such as identifications and lingual issues and information. As far as Astha could tell, it wasn't going anywhere.

The question came to a head about three days before negotiations were scheduled to end. Questions were drifting back and forth, when Walsh stood up and claimed the floor. "My Lord Ambassador…it seems to me that the questions of both law enforcement and the protection of the Embassies must be answered before we proceed farther. While everything we discuss is vital, there is no doubt that a lack of proper staff and protection will be needed for any of it to work. Have you heard yet from the Imperial Council on this matter?"

"I have, at least on the matter of law enforcement. It has been a long-standing custom for the Empress to retain a set of highly trained guards to deal with rebels. With the permission of the Albion government, we will designate certain trustworthy individuals from these guards to keep watch over Albion and any Methuselah there. I have it from personal experience that the Yenceri are extremely loyal, and capable guards."

One of the older lords snorted. "Capable and loyal I do not doubt. But will they consent to guard mere Terrans of a foreign country?"

"There are a large number of Terrans within the Empire, and these are already guarded by the Yenceri. As for the protection of foreign neighbors…" Constantine turned to Astha. "I suspect you can explain the policy of the Empire far better in this regard."

Astha cleared her throat and stood. "The Empress employs certain members of the noble houses to act as envoys and enforcers in the outer realms. It is the responsibility of any Imperial envoy who has been deployed to make contact with their assigned Terran officials, but also to remove any dangers surrounding that particular group. In fact, it is not uncommon for an envoy to be deployed discreetly for the precise purpose of dealing with a Methuselah threat." She bowed to the Council. "If you wish, I can provide records on several of our recent missions into your countries, including some of the names of our contacts." It occurred to her then, that the man standing next to her had been one of the primary envoy contacts for several years. She took a deep breath, hoping it wouldn't show, and resumed her seat.

Constantine nodded to her, then turned back to the council. "If we were willing to establish some of our warrior guards here, would that be acceptable?"

There was some debate, then Walsh took the lead. "It would be, I think, my lord. However, this still leaves a pressing concern. Who will be in charge of the neutral ground? I think it unwise to leave enforcement officers as the sole guardians of these places."

"I agree completely." Constantine took a deep breath. "As a matter of fact, I do have a suggestion. A few nights ago, my lord Walsh, you introduced us to the facility known as the Underground Technology Center. I was given to understand two things which I believe may be relevant. First, there is a large population there who do not work as part of the computer programmers and scientists. And second, that perhaps, not everyone who lives in the Underground Facility is content with their location."

"Your information is correct." Walsh's face and voice were neutral, but Astha could see the sudden tension in his frame.

"Well then. Perhaps you could offer them a new line of employment. Such people would have no special preference for Albion, but neither would they be Imperial citizens. They would truly be a near-neutral force, did they agree to the terms of the job. Naturally, they would need some training. And of course, those that staff the Imperial side Embassy will have a choice of remaining in the Empire. There are some things that would need to be worked out, but it seems to me to be an ideal solution."

"What?" One of the older lords leaped to his feet. As far as Astha could tell, he wasn't particularly biased against them, but he looked appalled now. "My lord Ambassador….surely you can not be suggesting that we put rebels in charge of an important diplomatic post. That would be folly."

"Perhaps." Constantine folded his hands, but Astha saw the faraway gaze in his eyes. "It rather depends on the circumstances. I suspect that, if it were managed properly, many of them would take the post and be the best of workers. You see, they would understand that this position, this alliance, represents the only real chance of freedom they have."

"But….to openly allow rebels such a position of importance….you must be mad."

A small smile curled Constantine's lips, and Astha could practically see him make the change. Suddenly, he wasn't speaking as Constantine, but as Abel. "Well, that's not the first time someone has called me that. However…I'd like to ask you to think about this…." He took a breath. "When one has to deal with rebels there are only a few options. You can try to destroy them. You can yield to them. You can spend the entire lifetime fighting them. Or…you can find something useful to do with all that energy." His eyes turned serious. "As I understand the situation, the rebels of the Underground simply want greater freedom, and recognition for their work. Given how common such feelings are, even here…" His hand swept over the council room. "I suspect you risk alienating the entire facility if you attempt to destroy them. You can, of course, attempt to suppress their efforts, but that also leads to greater discontent. And I understand that you do not wish to yield to them."

"Of course not. Even were that not a sign of weakness that would have all the rebels and fools in the world hounding us, it could severely damage our economy."

"Then…you must find another way." Abel's eyes glinted with amusement. "Believe me, I understand the risk in allowing a rebellious faction to take control of a critical position. However, my view on it is this. They will still be contracted as workers of Albion, and subject to the laws of the country. To gain the freedom of the Empire, they would have to gain citizenship and find employment or status there. It isn't impossible, but it does require work. However, by releasing them to staff the diplomatic positions requiring neutrality…" He shrugged. "Would you not then be acknowledging them as servants of Albion, and giving them a fair degree of recognition? Also, even with diplomatic strictures in place, I see no reason for them not to have the freedom to roam. Indeed it would even be somewhat encouraged in such a position. So, in essence, you have given them exactly what they claim to want, while yet retaining them as useful workers."

The lords eyed him with uncertainty. Finally, Walsh rose and addressed him. "You make a valid argument. However, can you be sure they would be willing? And what makes you think they would be at all suited for the position?"

"Well, we would have to train them. However, I've heard rumors that they are a well-organized group. As for their agreement…." Abel tilted his head in the lord's direction. "Might I impose upon you, as head of the facility, to ask them?"

Walsh nodded back. "I will ask."

"Ridiculous!" One of the older council members shook his head. "There is absolutely no guarantee that this could work. Rebels in positions of influence. It's never been done."

"Actually, it has." Abel smiled politely. "And the results were surprisingly good."

The lord snorted. "Honestly, my Lord Ambassador, have you ever run across a situation where that occurred? Have you ever met any one of these rebels turned administrator?"

Abel's smiled turned…well, a little ironic. "My Lord Councilor…I _am_ one of those rebels turned administrator."

There wasn't much that anyone could say to that. Astha knew that even the most opposing member of the Council had been heard to admit a grudging respect for Constantine's skills. There was a brief silence for a few moments, and then talk turned to other aspects of the agreement.

Virgil came to the next session late, but when he arrived, Astha could see the excitement in his usually calm eyes. He strode into the room, and bowed, then asked permission to speak to the Council. Esther granted it, and he turned. "My Lord Ambassador, I have spoken to the faction. And….they have agreed to your offer, contingent only upon certain conditions. First, that their original home be known, and recognized for their participation. Second, that they and others of the Underground facility have free immigration privileges, contingent upon meeting the requirements for both countries. And third, they should like to be allowed connection to the courts of both countries, freely and openly, to further facilitate their job performance."

Constantine nodded. "I see. Well, certainly I've no problems on the first two counts, though the first is more Albion's consideration than my own. As for the third, I will most certainly discuss it with the Imperial court. In fact, were the Council willing to grant a brief recess of….two hours perhaps, I would gladly place the question at the feet of the Empress now."

Esther rose gracefully. "As you say, the first condition is a matter for us to discuss. Perhaps you can make your call while we come to an agreement." The council agreed.

The Imperial Council was more than a little uncertain about the idea of letting foreigners with a history of rebellion into the court. Astha had expected that, but so had Abel. He pointed out that the whole point of the rebellion had been their desire for the freedom Imperials had. He also pointed out that the leader of the rebels was the sibling to the Chief Advisor of the Albion court. To bring her in and make her welcome would create a powerful blood tie. That won a number of them. The rest ended their complaints when the Empress finally said that she considered the idea an interesting one, and thought it might be worth the experiment. Well within Abel's time limit of two hours, they'd secured Imperial permission to agree with the third condition of the rebels. Shortly thereafter, they entered the Council chambers, where Virgil Walsh greeted them with the news that the Ruling Council of Albion had agreed to all of the demands made.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'll be incorporating some stuff from the manga and the novels, but I wrote this before they were finished, so this is mainly based off of the anime. Because in my mind, there was SO much that could be done. This is also one of my first really long stories, so...I hope you Trinity fans out there enjoy this!


End file.
